Mario & Luigi: Amalgamation
by Myst Desdemona
Summary: Having seeped into the planet's core instead of dying, Fawful returns with more fury. In an effort to claim his vengeance, he brings about change to the rest of the populace. Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, and their partners as they struggle to save themselves and the rest of the world from being consumed by their new states and mastering their new powers. Equal character focus.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion to Union

**Greetings Fan Fictioneers! (UPDATE 09-04-2019) Thanks to Stardown for Proofreading.  
I've always admired Mario fan fictions and I figured why not embark on one myself. It's my first time delving into the realm of fan fiction, so do bear with me.**

 **A few things of note before we start off:**

 **This story will feature action, realistic language, and some horror elements. The canon it follows is Paper Mario—M &LSS- PMTTYD- M&LBIS- SuperPM-M&LDT, in addition to Wario Master of Disguise and a few other titles.**

 **Mario and Luigi will speak fluent English, otherwise we can't have a story, although they will use a few Italian expressions. Vivian is also female from the start.**

 ** _Thoughts are italicized._** ** _Flashbacks are bold-italicized._**

 **Lastly, goes without saying, I own nothing of the Mario verse.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion to Union

A calm, clear sky stretched out over the Mushroom Kingdom. A beautiful day such as this was quotidian, but still welcomed by the majority. Peepers flew about casually, while a few Pelicrumps circled around various houses, probably up to no good.

Luigi yawned as he stretched his right arm out over his head, since his left hand was occupied with holding a bag of goods. He had dropped by the store to pick up a few supplies, as he and his brother were expecting a guest. It was natural for Mario to be visited on a weekly basis as long as he wasn't on an adventure. He was excellent at keeping in touch with his past partners, and they would often visit him. Sometimes they would plan a party and visit together.

This time around, it was a close friend of Mario's, and, like most of his friends, they weren't what Luigi would consider normal. Whether their quirky natures or their supernatural origins, each of them promised a personage that would not be easily forgotten.

The friend in question was perhaps one of the most unique of the bunch. Between her crippling lack of confidence and the tendency to apologize a lot, she stuck out from the usually loud and forthcoming groups Mario traveled with. To Luigi, she was a lot more approachable than most, even though she found him an overwhelming presence in his own right.

This would be my second time meeting her solo… I wonder if she would like any of this…

He raised his head and gazed upon the sky, enraptured for a moment by its inviting and serene blue hue. Having been fouled by corruptive forces one too many times taught Luigi to revel in its purity, for it might be taken for granted otherwise and whisked away without warning. He couldn't appreciate it for long, however, since he had things to attend to. He fixed his hat, walked over to the warp pipe, and hopped in.

Garlp-Garlp-Garlp

It was almost noon. He was supposed to wake up early in the morning, but he had stayed up late playing video games.

It's a good thing I still woke up before Mario did. He would have been furious.

Luigi stepped off the pipe and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, I still don't like pipe travel," he lamented, shaking his head a bit. He walked over to the mailbox, put the bag of groceries down, and quickly rummaged through the clogged box. Let's see… Mario, Mario, Mario, bill, Mario...

Luigi shuffled through the various fan mail that Mario received on a daily basis and the usual bills.

No regal pink envelopes, no adventures, Luigi mused, letting out a half-suppressed chuckle. It had been a few months since the whole Antasma fiasco and the showdown with Bowser, but he wasn't quite ready for another adventure just yet. A few more weeks of peace and quiet would hit the spot. Although, at this point, Luigi knew that that would be asking for too much from the universe.

He finally made it to the front door and opened it. There was no need to lock it as Mario was still home, not that anyone would dare go in there.

"Mario! I'm home!" he shouted, closing the door behind him. He expected a reply from his older brother, but none came.

"Mario?"

Luigi poked his head through the kitchen door. Sure enough, Mario was seated at their dining table, groggily hovering over the almost untouched breakfast that Luigi had prepared before leaving. He was surrounded by a few comic books. It was a sight unbefitting of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, a sight that was normal to both Luigi and anyone that had traveled with Mario for lengthy periods.

"Mannaggia la miseria…" Luigi sighed, putting the bag of groceries on a nearby table. He then prodded Mario gently. "Wake up, lazy. Your friend is almost here!"

"Write a strongly… worded letter to the Mushroom Times," the red-clad plumber drawled in his sleep, and yawned. "... In the morning…" He slumped forward over the table, squashing his breakfast with his face.

Che seccatura… Luigi let out a deeper sigh. He shook his head and mumbled, "I guess it is that time again."

He made his way to the basement. A few seconds later, he returned with the tools necessary for the job: a plunger, a bucket of water, and an alarm clock. "This is going to get ugly."

* * *

"Gee, it's already 11:33. Did you forget about today?" Luigi asked with mild exasperation. It had taken a great effort to get Mario to wake up. He had almost gotten burned when his older brother had shot fire his way.

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I started reading some of my old comics."

"Let me guess! Dirk Drain-Head?"

Mario grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, I forgot how engaging it was," Mario said, his smile widening in embarrassment. "But really, I was sort of worried about today." Mario's expression bounced back to thoughtful as he looked down on the smothered breakfast.

"You? Worried? Hahaha!" Luigi couldn't help but laugh out loud. "It's not often I hear you use that word, Mario." Luigi's comment drew an angry scowl from his older brother. "Sorry, bro, just joking," he added hastily. "You're still concerned about her situation, right?"

"That's the gist of it. She says it is much better now, but compared to what exactly?" Mario had told Luigi all details pertaining to his adventure in the Morchella region's Rogueport. Being ambiguously related to a world-destroying demon was assuredly not an easy thing.

"Needless to say, I need you take it easy with her. Don't come off too strong."

"Strong? Me? Now that's a laugh," Luigi smiled. "Last time she came alone had her shaking at the thought of a handshake."

"It's understandable. She was meeting a superstar and an accomplished writer, all by herself," Mario smiled back, somewhat mischievously. The Super Luigi series was masterfully written, despite being terribly inaccurate. It wasn't something Luigi would be proud of. The Waffle Kingdom was no more than an old shame, a shame that popped up every once in a while when his former 'partners' showed up.

"If you say so, bro. You can count on me, regardless of your jabs at my sake." Luigi rolled his eyes as he nodded in understanding, pouring some wine into the rice he was stirring. He was preparing a mushroom risotto. It was a favorite of the duo, and something Luigi was great at. It did take a while to cook, however.

"That aside, do you plan to greet the lady as a slob with breakfast on his face and mustache, or as a plumber? Go change into something more appropriate," Luigi said, prompting Mario to jump off the chair and run to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom came back. He had donned a pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt which showcased his ripped arms, and his signature red cap.

"I would say you're looking sharp, but you're more of an obtuse kind of shape," Luigi snickered, giving Mario a thumbs-up. "You probably would look better off in green. It goes great with everything."

"The Massif bros ain't got beef on me, bro," Mario retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother's sarcastic comment and flexing his muscles.

"No thank you. I prefer being lean."

"I'll just consider what you said a compliment in that case."

Both of them started laughing until the sound of the doorbell interrupted them.

"Looks like she's on time, unlike someone we know. Go get her, tiger," Luigi said encouragingly.

Mario nodded. He then walked over and clapped his younger sibling on the back. "As if you are on time yourself. You have to hurry up."

"You can't rush art, neither can you rush a genuine risotto!" Luigi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That, and I'm as much a Mario as you are." Mario simply chuckled and darted to the door.

He quickly glanced over the mirror by the entrance. Hair, check. Cap, check. Glorious mustache, checkeroon. Alright, here we go!

Mario opened the door and was greeted by a very pleasant blast from the past. One of his former companions and dearest ally in one of his most grueling adventures: Vivian, the Shadow Siren.

"Mario, it's so delightful to see you!" she greeted, starting to make for a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Vivian," Mario replied, holding her close to him. Hugging a Shadow Siren was always an interesting experience for Mario. He could never get used to it despite Vivian indulging in many-a-hugs over the course of their adventure together. It felt like being submerged in a fluffy yet somewhat solid cloud. Vivian's sweet fragrance made the entire experience even better.

"Say! Have you gotten taller, or am I just dying in?" Mario pulled back to give his shadowy companion a better look. Her appearance was slightly altered from the last time. Other than her height, her pink hair had grown considerably, and she still wore the same red and white striped witch hat, along with similarly patterned evening gloves and a scarf tied around her neck. While Mario's interest in fashion was, by all means, almost a nonentity, he could still appreciate her stylish look.

"I-I suppose I did…" Vivian answered, covering her mouth with her hand and shyly averting her gaze.

"Eh, welcome to the club of everybody taller than Mario then," Mario laughed heartily and welcomed her in. "Come right in! Luigi's waiting."

He closed the door behind his friend and led her inside. She had been there a few times before, but only once alone with the Marios. The other times were group gatherings.

"Hey there!" Luigi greeted. "Vivian, right? Glad you could make it."

"Th-thank you. Happy to be here…" Vivian replied, shrinking into herself. It was her second time meeting Luigi, and she wasn't quite used to him. She was still a bit socially awkward, especially around big personalities like the 'Green Thunder'.

"Like I was saying earlier," Mario continued. "It is great seeing you again. How was the trip from Twilight Town?"

"Not too bad, thanks to the new warp pipe network," the siren explained, "Having to go through Rogueport is still a bit unnerving, however."

"I could have come to fetch you if you wanted," Luigi added, sampling a bit of the rice, then adding a pinch of salt.

"I-I didn't want to trouble anyone—" Vivian floundered, "L-lunch smells great though. What is it?"

"Good ol' mushroom risotto! Luigi here is an expert!" Mario explained, tapping his brother on the shoulder a smidgen too hard. Tread carefully. It was more a less a sign that Luigi should tone it down with her until she got more comfortable.

"Careful with the gorilla strength, bro. I'm not built for it," Luigi chuckled with a tinge of exasperation, before bursting into laughter with Mario.

They really get along, Vivian mused, thinking back on her own sisters. While it was a lot better than before, their relationship remained strictly professional. Beldam was a lot older and hard to deal with, while Marilyn never opened up to anyone.

"Alright! It's done!" Luigi announced, turning the stove off. "Grab onto your hats, because this is going to blow you away!"

"We shall see how much this 'blows'." Mario nudged his brother with his elbow, all while trying to keep himself from laughing. Vivian couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Somewhere within the confines of the planet's core…

I have … living! The Dark Star refuses such foolish foolishness of deathness! Fawful stuck to the planet like lice of a street rat who becomes Sultan! Stupid mustaches! I am here, thinking of you! Idiots of foolishness! Shadows are still Fawful's to command! I LAUGH AT DEFEAT! Here Fawful not go. The disappearing, only YOU! Fink-rats! I am feeling revenge! I am needing to feel it more, I am needing more of time! The world needs to feel it…before Fawful leaves on a journey of rejoinment with the Great One...

* * *

Time passed quickly, and Mario, Luigi, and Vivian traded stories about how their lives had been since their last meeting. The Marios regaled the Siren with the tale of the bat king and the realm of dreams. It sounded as outlandish a tale as any other in their repertoire. She listened to them with complete interest and starry eyes, eager to relieve their adventure in her thoughts. In turn, she talked about the changes that occurred in her life since the fall of the Queen, from the treatment of her sisters, to her own small advances in her personality. She also mentioned how she was working on her shadow abilities in case something presented itself. She felt the need to be useful and actually be better able to help out more.

"Anyway, that's how the Fire and Thunder gods bestowed us with our elemental powers. It was quite the rid—" Mario explained when he suddenly got interrupted by a loud tearing noise.

"What was that!?" Luigi shouted, covering his ears as the noise seemed to intensify.

Another loud sound was heard. This time it was followed by violent tremors. The entire house started to shake, causing several paintings to fall off the walls and break.

"Th-this isn't supposed to happen, is it?" Vivian said, partially submerging herself in the shadows. The Mario brothers shook their heads. This was new and very different from a normal earthquake, something almost unheard of in the area to begin with, as long a certain king didn't build a large castle under the current one.

Shortly afterwards, black smoke erupted from the ground. It felt like it was seeping into the sky, smearing it with a murky, depressing dark-purple coat of shadows. The duo looked over to their shadowy friend, silently hoping for an answer from one acquainted with the shadows.

"I-I don't know what's going on…" she said, sinking even deeper into her own shadows. She felt some sort of presence from the surrounding darkness, but nothing relatable. It was vastly different from what she was used to, something more sinister and oppressive in nature.

A mere five minutes later, the entire planet was wrapped in the dark shroud. The rays of sunlight were completely blocked out. With the tremors stopping, Mario stood up. He lit his hand on fire to illuminate the area.

"Everybody alright?" he asked, checking the situation of both his companions.

"I'm alright… I think," Vivian answered, her voice barely audible.

"Still alive, I reckon," came Luigi's reply. He seemed to realize that something big was going on, something he'd have to partake in fixing. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. Usually he would feel dejected, getting left out of Mario's adventures, but when he actually got dragged along, he regretted his decision almost immediately. Not necessarily out of fear, but mostly out of Mario's insistence on going all out, fighting almost everything coming their way.

"Let's take a look outside. Maybe we'll find something," Mario suggested. The other two looked at each other and nodded.

As they tried to make their way to the door, the ceiling cracked and started caving in. Vivian lunged instinctively at the brothers, dragging them down in the shadows as the roof of the house collapsed.

"Um, Mario?" Vivian tugged at his shirt and asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Thanks to you, we are." Mario gave her a thumbs-up and looked around, re-igniting his hand to at least see Vivian and Luigi's faces. It had been years since his last descent to the shadows, disregarding the nightmare within the Dreamworld that he was plunged into, courtesy of Antasma.

"So, this is what it feels like to be in the shadows…" Luigi mused, observing his surroundings himself. He pictured it as a more sinister place, at least judging from what Mario told him. The reality of it was actually pretty pleasant for Luigi. It was then that he noticed a pair of red lenses with an orange swirl glowing in the bottom of the shadows. "Eh, Mario, I think you should take a look down there," he sighed, pointing downwards.

All eyes were on the pit of shadows. Mario's stomach sank—at this point it was almost a habit.

"Those lenses… you don't think?" Luigi trailed off.

"It's exactly what I'm thinking," Mario replied, clenching his fist that was still on fire.

"Guys… Is everything alright?" Vivian asked, concerned.

"I say to you WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's world of shadows that is new!" Fawful announced gleefully in his ear-grating voice, his ear to ear pearly toothed smile emerging from the darkness. Luigi grabbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. The universe has proven me right once again.

Vivian was still confused. She had heard the brothers mention this Fawful individual before, but this was her first time seeing him, or what's left of him anyway. His lenses looked cracked, and even within the darkness of the shadows, it was very apparent that he was disintegrating by the minute.

"Excitement! So very much excitement! You feeling it? Fawful also feeling it! I have much fury with my remembering… Red and Green put the fog of rage in my head. My mind goes crazy again. Meet NEW FURY OF FAWFUL!" Fawful burst out cackling maniacally. His eyes shone with a bright light, eventually converging into a powerful beam that fired towards the gang. It was extremely fast, faster than what they could react to while in the shadows, barring Vivian.

"Mario! No!" Vivian yelled out, quickly zipping through the shadows, she re-appeared from under the brothers in a quick motion.

Unfortunately, the beam powered through them. They squirmed in pain as the beam seared their flesh, reducing it to a sticky gooey substance that crept over their bodies. Vivian seemed much worse off as her body her entire body seemed to melt.

"Mario! Vivian! Hang in there!" Luigi huddled over, bracing himself as the beam kept pushing them outwards.

"All who resist will be drizzled by rage dressing like a salad of evil with cheese from a famous cow made of jewels!" Fawful guffawed, emitting a sinister crimson ray of light that covered every possible surface. "Now for your exit, with DRAMA!"

The beam intensified, finally ripping the shadows open and flinging the trio out at an alarming speed. Luigi got separated from them as he flew in a different direction. Mario, however, extended his arm and held Vivian by her hand. Her now viscous body slowly crept upon his own, encasing it in a cocoon of sorts.

They then promptly lost consciousness mere moments before they crash landed…

* * *

 **Yet another update with a sizable word addition ~400.**

 **If you made it this far down here, thank you for reading: D**

 **Next chapter will have action, so very action! Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: One with the Shadows

**Updated 09-04-2019.** **A hint of action and the start of the plot in a matter of speaking. I hope you enjoy :) Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

 **Note: I'm aware it is called the "Underwhere" and the "Overthere," and it's even been like that before I re-wrote it, but I feel it's too silly/stupid. Underworld is good enough for me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: One With the Shadows

When Mario awoke, the pain told him that he had been beaten up again. It didn't matter how many adventures would start with him, he almost always lost the opening fight.

But this time was different; his pain seemed too trivial for that. It had been a long time since he got off with such light bruises.

Coughing slightly, he opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself leaning against a creaky wooden wall, yet he only felt mild discomfort. He wasn't sure if it was the numbness he felt that mitigated the feeling, or simply all his years of sleeping in unlikely places that had him accustomed to it.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out the darkness of the night. He shook his head, hoping to clear his vision.

"Anybody got the number of that truck?" Mario moaned. He clutched his head and tried to stand up. It was far easier than he expected it to be. Leaning against the wall, he rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out where he ended up.

"Ugh, is this the Underworld? Can't I even catch a break when I meet one of my friends?" Mario lamented, slipping down against the wall into a sitting position. It seemed that he ended up in some rundown old shack with no door. It looked somewhat familiar with its missing door and hole where the ceiling was supposed to be. Whatever the case, he was sure he wasn't in the Agaricana region anymore.

"Hmm, I guess not quite Underworld…" Mario reasoned. "But where did Luigi and Vivian end up?" He looked around, but there was no sign of either of them being there.

Out of the hole in the ceiling, the dark, depressing, and gloomy purple-magenta sky peered into the lifeless shack. The moon hovered ominously in the center of it. The more he stared at it, the more it felt like it was getting closer. It became apparent to Mario that he had been flung to Twilight Trail. He had no idea whether it was intentional by Fawful or complete coincidence.

"Cavolo! All the way here?" Mario scratched his head. "That annoying green nerd just refuses to give up..." He let out a deep sigh, dusting off his clothes. Maybe she went back home? Mario thought, hoping to just find her at her house in Twilight Town. That was when he heard numerous synchronized footsteps that seemed to draw near. "Looks like he's still as meticulous as ever..."

Mario wanted nothing more than to vent his frustration and confusion through his fists, but he fought his instinct and crept closer to where the door was supposed to be. He silently poked his head out to take a look at what the source of the noise was. Lo and behold, as they slipped into view — an entire squadron of Fawful Guys that must have numbered in the hundreds. Their bright orange robes were as laughable as ever, as were their silly Fawful masks. Mario couldn't ever take them seriously because of such inappropriate caricature. Some of them were carrying umbrellas, whilst the others were wearing a weird-looking wristband with one red button on top. Their imposing numbers scared off the scattered Hyper Goombas and their various variants.

"Why send me here? What is he up to this time?" Mario pondered, rubbing his chin. "Well, if they are here to welcome me, then I might as well greet them with open arms." Mario's face twisted into a smug smile, and he cracked his knuckles. He figured that if he left them be, then the citizens of Twilight Town would surely suffer for it. He might as well clean up while he was present.

The red-clad warrior stood up and stretched his arms before lifting his right one in front of him. He gave it a scrutinizing look and clenched his fist, engulfing it within a brilliant red flame. _Still in working order… Good._

Mario leaned against the wall, observing his prey. He waited for them to get closer before he pounced like an angry crow taking flight.

 _Three, two, one…_

Without warning, Mario leaped through the hole in the ceiling, pushing himself in a wide arc. The Fawful Guys looked up, pointing. Mario landed right in between them.

There was a quiet moment as the goons turned in surprise. Mario crouched amongst them, his right arm exploding in a blaze of brillant prominence.

Then he slammed the ground with a yell. A violent inferno erupted as he pushed the flames against the floor. The burst of the Sun God's power hurled them away, tossing dozen of the faceless creeps into the air, sending them crashing into their companions and various rock structures. The impacts whipped up an impregnable cloud of dust that obscured the area even further.

The settling dust left a gaping crater in its wake, with Mario right in the middle, his fist pushing brutally against his enemy's now-leaking stomach. This brand of Shy Guys were sentient no more after being brain-jacked by Fawful, so Mario didn't feel guilty going above and beyond in making sure they stay dead. To him, it was a form of mercy, for he wouldn't know if they still lived past the veil, unable to do anything about their fates.

Mario stood up and flicked his hand, scattering the pungent orange blood off of it. He then proceeded to crack his knuckles, followed by his neck.

"Bring it on, sfigati!" Mario taunted, moving his index and middle fingers towards himself before assuming his fighting stance.

The orange soldiers converged on him immediately. Mario kicked the body at his feet onto the incoming crowd before flipping backwards, pushing violently on the head of another one that charged him from behind. The impact of Mario's weight caused him to dig down up to his neck.

The crowd kept coming despite what Mario was throwing their way. It seemed like they didn't care for what was happening to the lot of them, nor did they display any fear of Mario. They thrust their parasols at him, causing him to drop to a crouch, sweeping his right leg around and knocking them off balance. Mario then continued into a handspring and kicked one of the parasols of a Fawful Guy's hands.

With the parasol flying about, Mario leaped up high after it and grabbed it. Such a magnificent display of acrobatics was definitely worthy of the title 'Jumpman', even though Luigi could achieve more spectacular results. The parasol allowed him to slowly float down, giving him a perfect position to start raining a torrent of fireballs.

 _No wonder Peach loves doing this._ Mario's face beamed with a satisfied smile. It was as fun as ever, kicking the living lights out of things and protecting those who could not protect themselves.

Seeing how they couldn't reach him from that high, many of the Fawful guys pressed the button on their wristbands. Several Yoob-like tongues ripped through the scene from what resembled purple-black holes. They started swallowing a great number of the orange-robed minions, mostly the corpses that were already dead, but even those that still scattered around.

Their numbers wavered at an alarming rate. Only a scant few were left to take the brunt of Mario's fiery rain of destruction.

The black holes reopened once more, and a barrage of eggs was launched at Mario. The first one hit him square in the face.

 _Mannaggia! I forgot about those things._ Mario wiped the remains of the eggshell from his face and closed down his parasol to drop down, dodging the other incoming projectiles. Fist first, he lit on fire and smashed into two soldiers directly beneath him, violently severing their charred up bodies.

The eggs continued to fire at him at a rapid-fire pace, giving him an ample opportunity to display his acrobatics, as well as his other sports skills. He batted the eggs with the parasol, halted some of them with his knee before promptly kicking it back or simply avoided it by gracefully sidestepping at the last second. The rush of adrenaline only made the experience more enjoyable to him. This wasn't dangerous at all. He had a right to enjoy himself a bit after having his reunion ruined.

Mario made sure to lob the eggs and whatever Fawful Guys that bumped into him back into the holes, hoping to clog them up. It did seem to do work as the number of the minions left was all but dwindling. The shattered remains of their bodies made sure they weren't being able to reuse them as bullets.

The scattered remains of the squadron assembled as the rest of them were spat out of the portals. They all stood in front of Mario, motionless. Curiously, Mario noticed a few small particles of sorts that were converging around him.

"What? Is that all?" Mario shook his head in disappointment and shrugged. "I don't know what I was expecting from guys in pajamas with parasols. Fine then! Let's finish this!"

Inhaling deeply, Mario stretched his fingers, pulling his arms to the right, and to the left. A brilliant blaze started to form around the entirety of them. The flames twisted and coiled around each appendage, taking the vague shape of a serpentine dragon that howled menacingly.

The Fawful Guys stood still, the smile imprinted on their faces betraying the situation they were in. If one didn't know any better, they'd think that they were reveling in the fireworks. Either that or it was exactly what they were expected to do. Perhaps they had served whatever purpose they hoped to achieve

Mario charged forward, veering to the right to quickly kick a stray Guy back with the group. As he approached their position, Mario gripped his right arm tightly by the wrist and the fire serpents joined together.

His right arm was no longer visible due to the scorch that engulfed it. Mario was prepared to unleash one of his stronger attacks. He drew his arm further back and shot it forward, unleashing the beast.

"Fuoco Arden—!" _Mario?_ As he announced his attack, Mario suddenly heard the voice of Vivian. At that moment, shadow blades jutted from his femur and cleaved downwards, all the way to his feet, revealing his bones. A jet of viscous black blood burst from his body, coiling around the revealed bones and coiling around them. It twisted and turned as a grim melody of snapping bones and tearing flesh sung to it. The molten bones joined together into a single shadow tendril, replacing his legs. It was mostly painless. Mario wasn't sure if it was his adrenaline, or that it really didn't hurt. Unfamiliar with his new and sudden appendage, Mario lost his balance and fell forward towards his own attack.

Fortunately for Mario, the beam of disintegration still hit its mark and his own flames didn't cause any real harm to him. The impact of the blast did send him flying thirty feet into the air, plummeting headlong into the abandoned shack, finally turning it into a pile of wooden debris.

The dust settled a few second later. The floor was scattered with corpses, their twisted limbs bathing in the moonlight. There were only a few patches of floor that weren't covered in sticky orange blood. The scent of fresh blood and charred remains, the scent of death.

"I guess I got a little too carried away," Mario muttered to himself, crawling close to the shattered remains of the wall to sit against. "What the hell what that, though?" He paused, examining and getting a feel for his legs which apparently had reverted to normal.

"I could have sworn that they joined together…" Mario grabbed his legs. He poked them at various points, trying to get some sort of reaction. Despite his prodding, they were as normal as they ever were.

Mario stood up, starting to wonder if he imagined what happened. He soon took note of the scattered pieces of the rotted wood from the shack. "I hope the owner of this shack won't hold it against me…"

 _"It is abandoned, Mario! Nobody owns it."_ Mario heard Vivian's voice through his head. His legs immediately joined together. The sudden nature of it caused him to face plant with a thud.

 _"Mario! Are you alright?"_ Vivian asked, mortified at the sound of the impact. It seemed that she couldn't tell what was going on from Mario's side.

"I've had better days…" Mario said through his teeth, his face still on the floor. "I'm having technical difficulties with my legs."

 _"Your legs?"_ Vivian sounded confused. She wasn't sure what to expect. _"What's wrong with them?"_

Mario lifted himself up with his hands and brought himself into a sitting position, giving him a better view of his malfunctioning appendages, or at least what was left of them. They had turned into a shadowy spiral tail that was a reddish shade of purple in color. It connected to the ground, similar to how it was with Vivian.

"Well, for starters, it's only one now so I think I can hazard a guess as to what happened," Mario said almost nonchalantly, further confusing Vivian. "More importantly, where are you, Vivian?" Mario looked around, trying to discern where the voice was coming from. "Are you hiding in the shadows?"

 _"I-I'm not sure… This doesn't look like anything I ever saw before,"_ Vivian trailed off. _"It feels serene and inviting somehow."_

"Any signs of Luigi wherev—" _"Eeep!"_ Mario stopped as Vivian suddenly screamed. Mario immediately jumped on his feet, or rather, his shadow tail. He struggled to keep himself balanced as if he was walking on a tightrope. The irony wasn't lost to him since he was very good at it. He then settled for just leaning against the crumbling wooden wall instead of further struggling with it.

"What's going on?" he asked, somewhat confused.

 _"I, um,"_ Vivian stammered; Mario imagined she would be tugging on her lower lip like she always did when nervous. _"When you mentioned Luigi, an image of him popped out of nowhere. That's what startled me."_

"An image?" Mario's face contorted slightly in concentration. "Sounds like the time I was in the Dream World." Mario's thoughts shifted to Luigi's Dream World version.

 _"Eeep! It happened again!"_ Vivian screamed again.

"Well, I think that explains it…" Mario let out a faint sigh, having figured out what happened. It certainly was different than usual, if nothing else. After all, Vivian had been covering him when the beam hit them. Not to mention that it still wasn't any stranger than any of Mario's other adventures.

 _"Explains what exactly?"_

"Explains the weird particles that swarmed around me as I beat the Fawful Guys, and explains why my legs turned into something similar to your tail," Mario replied, taking another look at the ever swirly shadowy appendage. "That in turn means that we must have been joined together when that beam hit us."

 _"I think you're right… I'm seeing a bunch of other people…"_ Vivian whispered, slightly intimidated by the number of people that were popping through Mario's head. _"What about Luigi, though?"_ Vivian voiced her concern. She knew how capable Luigi was from the stories of his brother, but something similar could have happened to him after getting flung across the kingdom.

"We'll have to find him eventually. For now, we need to figure out what to do. A pipe home isn't far away from our current position. Maybe we should go back and check for clues."

 _"I was thinking that maybe we should go and see Beldam, if that's not much trouble. She might know something about this,"_ Vivian suggested. If anyone were to know anything about the shadows, Beldam would be their best bet. The unpleasant old hag promised to be helpful, if not a complete pain to deal with.

"That's a fine idea; I don't see why not. I just hope she will be cooperative and not bitter about last time…" Mario trailed off. "By the way, how do you walk with this thing?"

 _"That's … gonna be a little hard to explain…"_ Vivian whispered, slightly disappointed.

"I really have had better days…"

* * *

 **NormanWhitesmith: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the compliment. I'll keep doing my best.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time and thanks for reading : D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crown of Shadows

**Updated 09-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

 **Hello Everyone! This chapter was more fun to write in a way, maybe because Bowser is in it? I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3: The Crown of Shadows****

Twilight Town finally crept into view, and Mario was immensely glad that it was almost over. He never thought that he'd be delighted to set foot in there again, let alone willingly. Not only for the bleakness of it that sucked away his enthusiasm, but also for the rekindling of some painful memories that he'd rather forget about.

His new semi-form didn't help his situation, making the somewhat straightforward road feel like it stretched on forever. He had to deal with many different afflictions before in his adventures, such as being turned into a painting, inflated like a balloon, and even 'cursed' by various demonic chests. He even got his legs turned into a spring and his body into a bowling ball. Item transformation always had an edge on forced ones: they always imparted the basic knowledge on how to use them. It was as if the user had been born and brought up with the abilities. Forced transformations like this one, however, required getting external knowledge and help, or a lot of practice, sometimes even both for more complex phenomenons.

The shadowy tail, like Vivian's, was always connected to the ground. That meant that he needed to get it to move while standing perfectly balanced, which was easier said than done. He kept falling flat on his face every few 'steps'. The only reason he wasn't attacked was that the monsters around were terrified of him after he dispatched the squadron of Fawful Guys, not to mention that many of them remembered his last visit as well. They pretty much knew that, even while impaired, he'd still mop the floor with them.

Twilight Town, the perpetually twilit settlement where the moon never shied away from view. The inhabitants were as shadowy as the sky above them. Most people believed that it was an effect of the area, which was why most people avoided staying for more than necessary, but many others found solace in the everlasting silence broken only by the occasional caws of the crows.

"Thank the lord we're already here!" Mario exclaimed, grabbing onto the gate to the city to balance himself. "Please tell me your house is near the entrance, Vivian."

" _It's right around the corner. I'm sorry for the trouble that my powers have caused you…"_ Vivian replied, her voice tinged with guilt.

"It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it would be that little green nerd."

"Greetings, Mario…" a Twilighter that was guarding the gate finally greeted him in a monotone voice. He didn't even react that Mario just gave up on the gate door. "What brings you here this time around?"

"Eh, you know, just hanging around," Mario smiled sheepishly, struggling to keep himself aligned with the gate. "Visiting an acquaintance."

The guard seemed so uninterested that he gave off a legitimate bored feel to him, but he picked up on Mario's real answer regardless. "I suppose it's part of being 'super' that makes you transform on a regular basis. Still, enjoy your stay." The guard simply nudged the door open and stood still.

Mario sort of approved of his stance, but only because it spared him further embarrassment with his predicament. It was always nice to find some people that didn't care for the whole 'Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom' deal.

Past the gate was the same shady town that Mario visited a few years ago, except maybe a few more houses and people. The population of the crows was about the same, resting on the trees, waiting to talk smack behind the backs of anyone possible when they weren't listening or just philosophizing about semi-complex matters.

Mario noticed a small statue in his image, right in the heart of town. He assumed that it was erected shortly after he took his leave of them following the Doopliss foolery. Despite keeping in touch with Vivian, he never went back here himself, mostly because he'd been busy from one adventure to the next, but also because his partners visited him on a regular basis. He wouldn't have come there had the circumstances been different.

 _Can't escape being Mario, I suppose,_ he mused, but shook away the thought as soon as it came, not wanting Vivian to see it herself. He wasn't sure what she could see inside his head. Like any other man, Mario had things he'd rather keep to just himself.

As soon as Mario faded away from view, a pair of crows began engaging in conversation.

"You hear? Looks like Mario got himself in another pickle!" began the crow perched on the left branch of the tree. "Not just him; his brother, cousins and even the princess have the same predicament."

"Hah, I don't envy humans. They get in trouble so often," the second crow derided, flicking its wing. "So much for being powerful entities!"

"But rumor has it that the princess isn't really a human." continued the first crow, creeping closer to his friend and whispering.

"Gack! What makes you say that?"

"Why, it's the reason they disposed of the legitimate heir to the throne," the first crow carried on, sharing his theory. "It seems that Fawful knows that. Couldn't tell you what he's thinking, however."

"Aye, nobody could hope to understand him, except maybe his deceased mistress," the second crow shook his head slowly. "All we can do is wait and see what Mario does, like always."

"Indeed, we crows aren't built for this," the first crow nodded. "That, or witness what the king himself has to say about this..."

* * *

Mario found himself thinking back — back when Doopliss made off with his body, name, and friends. It was one of the most grueling and nightmarish experiences he had to endure. Having to beat the living lights out of his companions was the apex of that atrocity. If it weren't for Vivian's help, he might have been stuck as a nameless shadow. He had still fared off better compared to the rest of the town, forcefully turned into pigs every time the bell rang.

If Mario didn't know any better, he would have developed a vendetta against all Duplighosts, but he chose to let it slide, seeing how Doopliss had learned his lesson and changed his ways. He, however, did not forgive him, nor did he intend to ever do so. No amounts of begging and pleading were going to change that.

Mario was soon ejected from his brooding by the sight of a house he hadn't seen before. It looked like any other house, except the roof was divided into three colors, side to side in blue, yellow, and red.

 _Some things never change,_ Mario chuckled before tapping gently at the door.

" _I hope Beldam isn't in a bad mood. I promised I would be back by the end of the day…"_ Vivian sounded slightly uncomfortable. Beldam may have promised to be nicer, but she didn't promise that her personality would change, except maybe for the worse.

"I'm personally hoping she's over me beating the tar out of her…" Mario rubbed the back of his head, letting out a half-suppressed awkward chuckle. The fact that both Beldam and Marilyn had shadow tails meant that they made no noise when they moved, which added layers of nervousness to Mario.

"Who is it at this hour?" a cranky voice came from inside. Beldam was very tempted to growl and freeze the visitor. She cracked open the door and hissed. "What do you wa—" She stopped as soon as she noticed Mario, her mouth curling into a sneer, a worse one than what was permanently plastered on her face.

Mario smiled awkwardly. "Hello… I, uh, need to talk to you about something important." His face took on a serious expression.

"I have no time for your games, nor do I have anything to talk to you about, no matter how handsome you are," the ice witch sneered at him, opening the door further. She then took notice of something that was very different about Mario, besides his new pointy witch cap.

"What happened to your legs? Finally decided that you don't need them?" Beldam pointed to Mario's shadowy tail. She then paused for a second. "Wait a minute, wasn't it you the one that the girl went to visit yesterday?"

"Yesterday!?" _Looks like I was conked out for a lot longer than I expected,_ Mario said, flabbergasted. It at least explained why he wasn't tired and only hurt slightly. "Nevermind, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. Well, that and Vivian."

The mention of Vivian's name seemed to get the witch's attention.

"Vivian? What about her!?" Beldam questioned, before she came to a realization. "Aha! You consumed her and stole her power, you big fat oaf! I know you couldn't be trusted!" Beldam yelled, an icy aura forming around her. Verglas quickly covered the floor and the sides of the door.

"H-hold on! I can explain!" Mario flailed his hand in front of him, causing him to lose his balance and prompting him to hang on to the side of the door, which was very difficult due to the icy layer. He could very well beat her to a pulp, but that wouldn't make her any more likely to help out, nor would it help his case. He felt that he should be more surprised that she actually cared about Vivian to begin with.

"Hmm, I do suppose I can't beat you on my own, even if you can't even stand straight …" Beldam reasoned, the icy mist dissipating slowly, taking the verglas away with it. "Fine! I'll hear what you have to say. If I find out you're lying, however, I'll freeze your dear mustache off your face and hang it over the fireplace, capisci?"

"Perfettamente!"

The ice witch turned and floated forward a little. She then raised her hand and moved her fingers in an intricate manner, causing shards of ice to form and float around. She then clenched her fist, bringing all the icicles together and forming what resembled a walking stick.

"Use this, lest you destroy my things with your oafishness!" Beldam threw it Mario's way and climbed upstairs. He grabbed it and leaned gently against it, to see if it would actually support his weight, which it did.

"I'm no expert, but I'd say that it went a lot better than I expected," Mario said, sighing with relief.

" _I'd say! I was expecting her to throw you out,"_ Vivian said, thinking back about what her older sister said. " _I hope Luigi is fine. It's been a lot longer than we thought."_

"Luigi can handle himself. He's a Mario after all. Besides, all we can do now is hope that Beldam has some ideas." Mario shook his head, and finally entered the house. He was thinking how Beldam hasn't changed a bit since last time he saw her, neither physically nor mentally. Still as impatient and irritable as ever. At least she had the courtesy to help him move around without stumbling all over.

The house wasn't much prettier than the other ones in Twilight Town, perhaps even less so. A small cook fire burned in the hearth at the back, and a smoky lantern hung from the ceiling. The table had only one accompanying chair. It made sense considering that neither of the three sirens needed to sit down. To the right of the hearth crept a stairway up to the second floor. All Mario had to do was get up there, and hope that she would be able to help both him and Vivian in some shape or form.

A few minutes went by, and Mario managed to explain the situation to Beldam, who was surprisingly patient with it. He also explained that Vivian was inside his head and that she could hear them.

"I suppose I need to help. I can't stand Marilyn's cooking anyway," Beldam said, rolling her eyes. "I did feel the strange surge of darkness yesterday, but as my fool of a sister probably told you, it was vastly different from ours," she continued. "However, the Queen is a mistress of all things dark. All w—"

"The Queen? You mean the Shadow Queen? Didn't I get rid of her!?" Mario interrupted her abruptly, causing Beldam to give him a two-fingered whack on the head.

"Quiet, you oaf!" she yelled. "The Queen is a cornerstone to existence. Without her, we wouldn't carry be alive!"

"Then what happened to her back then, and how will she help us?" Mario asked, rubbing his forehead. Her bony fingers were quite painful.

"All you did was exhaust her physical presence and send her back to the Shadow World, and that is all I will say about that to the likes of you!" the witch explained. She lifted her hands and started drawing a bunch of incomprehensible squiggles in mid-air. It looked like it could have been Southern Sarasan, but he still couldn't make out any of it. His time in the Sarasaland saw to it that Mario had learned the language quite fluently, not that it helped with the witch's strange runes.

A few seconds later, the runes melted and joined together to form a small portal of sorts. Beldam slipped her hand in, and took out something that brought some unpleasant memories for Mario.

"That's …"

"Yes! The Queen's crown. I knew it would come in handy one of these days," Beldam smiled smugly, seemingly proud of herself. Mario, on the other hand, bit his lip as he tried to stop his face from twisting into a bitter mess. Of all the dirty tricks that he had to face during his adventures, he loathed those that forced him to face his friends or his loved ones. The fact that it happened with Doopliss before in the same adventure didn't help the matter. The sight of the crown reminded him of how he had to take it out on Peach, something he wasn't inherently proud of, but someone had to do it.

" _Mario …"_ Vivian murmured. Having been there herself, the images that flashed through Mario's head were painful to watch for her as well. It was even worse seeing how she couldn't comfort Mario in her current position.

"What do you plan on doing with this?" Mario asked, restraining other unnecessary questions, like the resurfacing of the wicked Queen, or like Vivian never telling him about their reliance on the queen's sustenance to continue existing.

"Within this crown lies the knowledge of shadows. Wear it and you will be privy to the basic laws of shadows," Beldam explained, pushing the crown to Mario's hands.

"So, I just keep this on and forget about it?" the red-clad plumber inquired, raising his free hand to get the crown, only for Beldam to quickly pull it away.

"As if! Just a few minutes. Your tiny brain won't be able to handle the pressure, not to mention that it's for Yu— shadows only and that doesn't include you," The witch snarled. "Just a few minutes, got it? Unless you want to join the ranks of the Queen." She glared at Mario for emphasis.

"I get it, I get it! Sheesh. _What's her deal?"_

" _It's a mystery for the ages,"_ Vivian chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Mario couldn't help but let out a half-suppressed chuckle.

Bracing himself, he took the crown from her hand. The giant accessory shrunk to a more fitting size, much to Mario's surprise. He removed his beloved cap off his head, and gently placed the crown on it instead.

 _Blech, I'm definitely more of a hat person,_ he thought to himself, not sure what to expect from this. He wondered if it would be no different than any other power or magical artifact he dabbled with in the past, or a complete new experience.

* * *

Mario sighed, after what seemed like an eternity. "When is the magic supposed to happen?"

Beldam, however, said nothing. She moved closer to him, almost uncomfortably so, and started writing her squiggly runes again.

"Li yakon el'ethneni wa'hidan… Li yakon el'ethneni wa'hidan... " The witch chanted the same phrases over and over. The squiggles she drew reacted slowly to the chants, growing blurrier and blurrier. Each batch that was done would fly around Mario's head, menacingly drifting in mid-air. All things considered, it wasn't that different from Merlee's magic curse box.

Nearly forty minutes, Beldam still wasn't ready.

 _If this is just a few minutes then I wouldn't want to know what few hours would be._ Mario's head was cluttered by the floating runes, losing his mind from standing still for so long. The witch was still murmuring, drawing even more squiggles and spewing random words that he could not understand, despite them sounding like southern Sarasan. His only coping method was Vivian, who tried to keep up a conversation to distract him from the passage of time.

"The spell is ready," Beldam finally announced, pushing the last rune towards Mario. "This might sting a little. Try not to barf on the floor." She started prattling about the nature of the spell and how it was supposed to limit the amount of knowledge imparted from the crown, in order to not destroy Mario's psyche by its overwhelming horror and magnitude. Mario, however, didn't care much. As far as he was concerned, the sooner he got done with it the better. It was something he had to go through regardless of his own feelings, not unless he wanted to spend an eternity learning how to control his new powers or even walk.

"Are you ready, plumber boy?" she eventually asked, not a minute too soon.

"I was born ready!" Mario replied with moxie. "Bring it!"

Beldam lifted her hand and pointed at the runic squiggles, and a harsh purple light shot out of each individual rune. Mario covered his face with his hand as he felt a gust of wind suddenly picking up, rapidly swirling around him. The tide of magic reached his tail leg and he could feel it crawling upward.

"Here it comes!" Beldam shouted over the wind. "Brace yourself!"

 _Brace myself is right…_ Mario clenched his fist and pushed against the wind, as the purple maelstrom staggered violently.

A moment later, an ear-shattering sound ripped through town as the misty vortex was smudged from existence, leaving the red clad warrior slouching forward on the walking stick, motionless…

* * *

Silence. Darkness. Total silent panic.

"Of all days to kidnap me, you had to choose this one day?!" Princess Peach was pacing back and forth, murmuring something under her breath. She wore a large cowl that hid her entire body and she seemed extremely agitated.

"Can it, princess! I'm in this mess too," Bowser snarled. His arms were crossed, and he was tapping his foot restlessly.

Peach ignored him and continued pacing. She was in the throne room with the door sealed shut and the windows covered. The only source of light was that of a faint small candlelight near the throne that struggled to cover a portion of the vast space.

"If you keep this up, your hair will turn gray fast," Bowser smirked, raising an eyebrow. Unlike Peach, he was a lot more relaxed considering the mess they were in.

"I'd rather turn grey-haired than live with these freakin' horns on my head," Peach snapped back, pulling the cowl and revealing a pair of horns jutting from under her hair. "I don't know which is worse: being stuck with you, or being turned into a monster."

"Harsh, grah hah hah," Bowser chuckled heartily and clapped his hands. "I'd say it's a step up. You look cute with these horns."

"Shut. Up!" Peach roared in annoyance, accidentally launching a torrent of flames from her mouth. "Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Having burned her tongue, the princess sandwiched it between her lips, trying to contain the pain. It caused wisps of smoke to curl out of her nostrils.

"You're supposed to lower your tongue when you do that," Bowser snickered. He was enjoying himself too much, everything considered.

"You will pay for this, Bowser! Just wait until Mario gets here," Peach threatened, before walking to her throne and letting herself drop. "I think I should retire soon …"

"Sign your kingdom over to me and you're all set. I promise I'll be nice; just let me hang Mario on my bedroom wall," Bowser snarked and walked to the throne. "What's taking him so long anyway? Usually he'd be down my throat by now. Stupid toads can't do anything right."

 _Grah, Toads._ Bowser never liked them. They were simple-minded cretins with no moxie whatsoever. Their only redeeming value, to Bowser at least, was that they were fiercely loyal to the princess.

"Princess Peach! We are reporting back from Mario's residence," shouted a pair of Toad guards before Peach could entertain Bowser's monologues.

"Well, where is he?" the Koopa King snarled, causing the two Toads to cower and shake. He was getting bored of being cooped up in there and was itching for a fight with Mario.

"Let me handle this …" Peach sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She pulled the cowl back on her head before they could take note. "What do you have to report?"

"The Marios' residence was completely ruined. We searched the rubble but we didn't find hide nor hair of any of them," the left one began. "The citizens reported that they had a guest over last they'd seen them."

"We also brought someone with us," the right one continued. "They claim that they have information about the dark pulse that spread yesterday. They are not very familiar with our language, however, but it is understandable enough."

"Please let him in. It is urgent," Peach replied, trying to muster enough willpower to not sound too distressed. The two guards took a unified step back, saluted her and hurried off.

"Seems like the drainheads are taking a break. Maybe they are getting acquainted with a very feisty backed up toilet," Bowser snickered, leaning on one of Peach's statues that were to the side of the throne.

"Don't you know when you're being ignored?" Peach sighed and pressed her forehead with her fingers, making sure to avoid the horns this time around. "They could be in grave danger for all we know."

"I be here! Person of great knowledgeness!" came a voice from behind the door. Its eccentricity drew the royals' attention right away. The door slowly opened to reveal a small man in a purple robe. His face was completely obscured, with only two yellow dots shining through the darkness and a small set of pearly white teeth shaped in a humble smile. "I am the most best wizard, who is named… Merful! I am here, lending a hand! Have you readiness for answers?"

"This fruitcake is our lead?" Bowser rolled his eyes and laughed. He then stopped. "Hold on a second. You look really familiar." Bowser glared at the tiny mage with a scrutinizing eye.

"The not knowing of you, Lizard. I be Merful, sage from the farness of the land." Merful simply shook his head, disregarding Bowser's comment.

Peach glared at Bowser from the corner of her vision. _Why are all mages such lunatics?_ Images of Dimentio flashed through Bowser's head. Although the only part that he was focusing on is when he got to punch the clown in the face as he absorbed Luigi's and the chaos heart's powers. _Ah, good times,_ he mused.

"Please share with us what you know," Peach pleaded in a soft-spoken manner.

"I am doing better than that," Merful's eyes gleamed brilliantly. "Everything will be clear like the crystal, my Highness!"

* * *

 **Well, we have one more main character left, then we can get serious about it. The next chapters should be a little longer than this as well, but not too long. I will try to keep them all of similar lengths.**

 **Pikminfan: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **NormanWhiteSmith: I will keep doing my best and hope to hit the correct notes with the story as a whole.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Snowy Encounter

**Rewritten 10-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

 **Writing intentionally bad English is a lot harder than it seems.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 4: A Close Encounter of the Snow Kind****

"So, what you're saying is that me and fruit salad princess here are bound together?" Bowser asked for a second time to confirm what the almost unintelligible mage was saying. "As in if she bites the dust, so do I?"

Merful nodded eagerly as he stood a few steps away from the king. Peach groaned and rolled her eyes from her place beside Bowser. "Is this why I grew these horns?" The princess grabbed her horn and pulled at it, hoping in vain it would just come off. _Thank the stars Toadsworth isn't here._

"Reminds me of the time we got married, except now you have no choice but to have me around. Grah hah hah." Bowser let out a sardonic laugh and leered at Peach, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"That was Count Bleck's fault! Besides, I won that tennis match against you and we got divorced, LEGALLY!" Peach snapped back at Bowser, barely containing herself from attacking him. She quickly calmed herself and let out a deep sigh. "Could this get any worse?"

The enigmatic wizard nodded even faster. "Oh yes! A horn pairness is only the starting of it. A lot more badness awaits you!" The wizard's eyes shone as his smile widened. "The more longer you spend bound together, the more you will transform."

"WHAT?" Peach blurted, walking over and letting herself drop in a recline on her throne. She was trying her hardest to keep herself from losing her mind, to admittedly mixed results. Merful simply stood there motionlessly. Bowser, however, was trying to envision how Peach would look like if said transformation would be finalized.

"Hmm, it's not that bad, princess. You would be a perfect bride like that. Grah hah hah!" Bowser rubbed his chin before bursting into a guffaw. The prospective idea was interesting to him, at least on some level.

"Shut! Up! You turtle brute!" Peach puffed her cheeks and gripped the throne's arms tightly, splintering them slightly in the process. She raised her right hand to her face, taking a closer look at it. Her smooth skin had been invaded by a multitude of scattered scales, and her nails took a whiter and much more robust tint of white. It wasn't just his appearance that rubbed off on her; his strength too was a factor.

"Is it just me, or is this discrimination against Koopas?" Bowser smirked, rubbing his right claws on his chest before looking at it.

Peach knew he was trying to get a rise of her, but she also knew he was right as much as she wished she could disagree. As the matriarch of the land, she was supposed to view all races with respect and equality, especially since Koopas were common citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. What a self-proclaimed evil and despicable tyrant's actions amounted to did not count for everyone. She took a long deep breath and slowly turned her head to Bowser.

"I … am sorry…" the princess said through her teeth., bordering on an unintelligible murmur

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. I forgot to take the wax out of my ears today," Bowser snickered as he picked his ears.

 _How revolting!_ "I am sorry! Alright?!"

"Apology accepted, Your Highness," Bowser said, looking proud of himself. He then turned to Merful, who simply sat there, motionless still. "What else will happen to us, and how do we fix this? I don't mind being stuck with the princess, but I need to know more if I'm going to keep her pretty little face from getting charred."

"You are having a combination of the powers of both of you, like the butter of peanuts mixed with curry!" The eccentric wizard flailed his arms around excitedly. "There be many others like you! Defeat them quickly you must, then with the collecting of their Amalgamation energy, you will have RELEASE!"

The two royals exchanged quick glances. Bowser had a sinister smile on his face, which Peach knew all too well.

"Grah hah hah! It's perfect!" the Koopa king laughed as he stomped his way to the door. "Beat a bunch of mashed-up freaks and steal their energy? Count me in!"

"Merful's explaining not over yet. You need to listen before the leaving, lest you fold like napkins who are crying!"

"We should listen to him. You can't just charge at your problems like usual. You'll kill us both this time," the princess advised. She wasn't thrilled about hearing more details, but she knew she had to.

"Bah! You can sit and discuss it with the babbling nerd. I'd rather get things done!" Bowser snarled and shoved the door open. When he tried to get out, he felt something binding him. The Koopa King spun around to check behind him. It seemed that Peach was struggling to stay sitting on her throne. Bowser lifted his arm and pulled it backwards, causing the princess to be tugged slightly into that direction.

"Stop pulling!" she cried out, holding the arms of the throne tighter.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bowser roared, directing his gaze to the tiny wizard.

"What is your surprised face? Was there forgetting about your binding? BADNESS!" Merful laughed with glee, his grin spreading across his face. "You two are bounded together, dip of many layers on the chips of wildest royals! You cannot be on the separation. Must go together!"

"You hear that princess? That means you have to come with me, now!" Bowser said as he made his way to Peach.

"No way! I will not go anywhere with you," Peach objected, but she didn't seem to try and avoid him, having giving up on that notion. She was secretly praying that Mario would barge in any second and help her out. He was always great at last second rescues. Part of his charm he'd say, not that she shared his opinion on the matter.

"Have it your way! We do it the old-fashioned way!" Bowser let out a half-suppressed laugh and lunged at the princess, lifting her over his shoulder. "I'm one for classic encounters, but it will have to do this time since plumber boys are having a vacation. This was the reason I came here to begin with, remember?"

"Unhand me, you brute!" Peach struggled for a few moments, then paused to rethink her situation in her head. _For the love of…_ The princess crossed her arms and resigned to her fate. The various Toads in the castle stared at the Koopa King from behind pillars and walls but they didn't do anything, as was expected. Mario's house was in ruins and they couldn't hope to do anything to Bowser, which is why Peach advised against opposing him.

"Can't we at least finish listening to what he's saying?" Peach lifted her head and voiced her concern. A part of her knew it was pointless, but there was no harm in trying.

"Bah! I have mages of the highest order that speak coherently. We don't need that babbling mess of a wizard," Bowser scoffed at the idea, continuing to stomp away at the ground. He just needed to make it to the castle and check with Kammy, and, if needed, her son Kamek could also be of help. They were the best Magikoopas in the land. If they couldn't figure it out, then no one could, except maybe the grinning wizard himself. He stood behind, his gaze fixated on them as they left the room. He then blinked out of existence, leaving only the ghost of his pearly-toothed smile.

* * *

Bowser and Peach emerged from a pipe that stretched from a small cave near Toad Town to the outskirts of Bowser's castle. It was like usual: gray, dreary and ash-laden. The entire location was shrouded underneath a permanent layer of fog stemming from the lava pools and numerous hot springs around them. The very air stank of fire and brimstone. To Bowser, the smell was the best thing ever. Peach, however, could do with a lot less sulfur.

"Can't you just call your minions instead of bringing me here?" the princess lamented, pinching at her nose to mitigate some of the awful stench.

"I have to make sure nothing is going to happen to my castle this time. I am getting tired of rebuilding it," Bowser explained, taking in a deep breath. "Ah, that's the stuff! You're part koopa now so just enjoy it!"

"As if!" She rolled her eyes and tightened the grip on her nose. "Since when do you have a pipe leading to Toad Town anyway?"

"I was planning to keep it as a surprise, but things change," Bowser replied, dropping the princess abruptly and taking another whiff.

"What the hell, you odious brute! Easy on the merch—" The Koopa King swiftly moved in on her and put his claw over her mouth, interrupting her complaining.

"Quiet!" he silently snarled and pulled her to a nearby shrub.

"What is it?" Peach whispered, fixing her dress by the collar.

 _It smells like cold cuts…_ It was faint, but there was definitely a pig nearby. That piqued the king's curiosity, so he followed the smell until it led him to a seemingly empty corner.

With no warning, Bowser opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of scorching fire. An icy mist shot forward and collided with the flames. The Koopa King immediately took a jab at the source, shattering the illusion, revealing an invisible Midbus' fist that countered the king's.

"MUH MUH! Now is time for reunion! Then you will lose! And you will cry, again!" The icy pig laughed as Bowser took a few steps back.

"What? Planning to steal my castle, again?" Bowser scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm onto you this time, porky!"

"No need for castle of trashman. Give me the Turannus and Liberalis stones!" Midbus demanded, wisps of icy winds emanating from his snout.

"Oh really? How about I give you a taste of my fists instead? It's on the house!" Bowser wasn't impressed by his threat. He was, however, slightly curious as to how Midbus even knew of the stone's existence to begin with since Bowser never mentioned it or showed it to anyone, not even his own son.

Peach was also intrigued by how he knew about her own stone. Yes, she did carry it out in the open as her brooch, but it looked like any other ordinary encrusted brooch to normal people. She crept slowly and carefully behind Bowser and poked her head to the side. She didn't appreciate the emergence of Midbus, if only because she was reminded of all the time she spent inside Bowser, among other things.

"How did you come across such knowledge, and why do you want it?" the princess asked, despite knowing that whatever the reason was, it was most likely no good.

"You listen! Give me stones! Or I punch your thigh bone, your eye bone, and your dry bone!" Midbus smirked, icy aura taking form around his forearms.

"Grah hah hah! That tickles my funny bone, and I'm gonna break yours!" Bowser turned his head towards Peach, and asked. "What do you say, Peachy? Wanna put the hurt on pork?"

"You dealt with him before, so you don't need my help," Peach objected, not because it would be dangerous, but because she was too embarrassed to remove the cowl on her head.

"Grah! Suit yourself!" The Koopa king shrugged then turned his gaze to his opponent. He cracked his neck and knuckles. "This time I'll make sure to turn you into a barbecue fit for a king. You're in my domain, surrounded by steam and lava. You've got no chance!"

"Muh muh! The clock strikes payback hour, again! But first!" Midbus laughed mockingly, before pulling out an orb with dark-red swirly energy within it. "A gift. For you!"

Midbus flung the dark orb at the feet of the duo, shattering it. Red smoke burst out and quickly surrounded them both, throwing Peach into a coughing fit. As for Bowser, he simply stood there snickering.

"Setting up another backdrop? You guys really sweat the details!" the king of the Koopas cheered, clapping his hands. "Enough with the formalities! Let's just do thi—" Bowser stopped suddenly as he collapsed on his knees before he could finish his sentence. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside and the pain wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. His roar of distress scared off some Paragoombas that took into the air.

"I fought Bowser three times over! Your turn, princess. Amuse me!" Midbus snarled, pointing at Peach who was still in a coughing fit.

Bowser was still twitching in pain. A few moments later, what appeared to be his soul violently torn itself of his body and jumped right into Peach's. The king's large frame dropped lifeless as it started dissolving into a sinister boiling black ooze until nothing remained of it.

The dark mist dissipated and Peach dropped on her knees. Her head was spinning and she could barely keep her balance. She opened her eyes and gazed around. Midbus stood still as if waiting for something to happen. As for Bowser, he was nowhere to be seen. Her vision was soon fixated on the grimy black viscosity that slowly crept towards her.

 _What the hell is this thing?_ the princess wondered, pulling away from the menacing goo. "Bowser? Of all times I wanted you to leave, this isn't one of them!" Peach looked around frantically, hoping he would show up like he always did. He, however, would not appear. The ooze continued to creep up to her, stalking her, cornering her like the prey she became. It paused for a moment as the princess hit a dead end against her back. It felt as if it was glaring at her, despite possessing no eyes.

 _Bowser...this is not fun_ — As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the sinister puddle lunged at her.

It was cold, clammy, and extremely hot. She felt like she began to sink in it, or was it simply that she was also dissolving in it? Peach tried to call for help to anyone that might be in hearing range. But she was choking; no sound could escape her vocal chords. She couldn't move a muscle either. The sound of crushing bone and ripping flesh drowned the scene as she was almost entirely within it.

"Worry not. It won't kill you," Midbus chuckled as he stood there enjoying the scene, quite satisfied with how everything was unfolding.

It didn't take long for the princess to be devoured by the goo. The symphony of flesh and bones had finally reached its coda. Everything went silent as the puddle of flesh seemed to take on a sickly pink color with some green overtones.

A few moments later, a humanoid skeleton erupted from the puddle. It stood tall and proud, but also motionless. The surrounding gelatinous mess curled around the bone structure, twitching and jumping, before twisting into a spherical cocoon of sorts.

In an instant, it erupted in a wreath of pink fire so bright, almost blinding. An ear-splitting scream shot from within it, a frantic, tormented howl that threatened to wake all the Dry Bones in the area.

The spherical container continued to twist around its axis, producing even more horrifying sounds of ripped flesh and crushed bones. The squall of fire started to violently eat at the ground beneath it. It wasn't long until it surmised into an explosion, sending forth a scorching heat wave that turned all the shrubs and plants in a thirty-meter diameter to ash. Midbus had swiftly erected an icy barrier to guard against it and against the thick layer of dust that followed.

As the powdery mist dissipated, the princess emerged from within, her dress charred and barely holding, save for her sports outfit which she had beneath it. It was mostly fine, except for the ashes that stained it.

The princess had undergone a curious change: the horns protruding from the sides of her head had grown larger and pointed upwards, finishing in a slight curve. Her irises had taken on a purple shade with vertically slit pupils, while her mouth had grown a couple of fangs. Several parts of her body and her hands were now covered in golden scales that promised to be tough. Her nails transformed into curved white claws that promised durability. A tiny tail with two small spikes now grew from her back, reminiscent of Bowser's. A shock of red hair had sprouted from the middle of her head, but the rest of it was the mostly the same.

" _Gowch! Hurts… Really hurts!"_ Bowser groaned.

"Bowser? Where are you?" Peach looked around frantically as Bowser's voice seemed to come from inside her head.

" _Watch it!"_ Bowser yelled as Peach's right hand curled into a fist and met Midbus'. He had taken advantage of the confusion to launch a sneak attack.

"What the hell just happened?" Peach flipped backwards, finally getting a chance to look at her arms. "What happened to m—"

" _Quit yapping and focus! He's coming!"_ Bowser's snarl cut her off as her body moved seemingly on its own to sidestep another sliding punch from the frost pig.

 _I guess I have no choice but to fight…_ Peach caved, seeing no other solution. She could hear Bowser's voice mocking her inside her head but it wasn't the time to fall for his taunts.

Midbus was unrelenting, taking almost no breaks in between his chained attacks. He curled up into a snowball and charged at the princess. This time around, she held her ground, encasing her arm in a blaze. A split second before connecting with the snowball, Peach leaped over and bashed it from above with her crown. The snow fell off and the force of impact halted Midbus in his place.

It seemed that Peach not only inherited more of Bowser's flames and snippets of his appearance, but also his massive physical strength. Her crown was notoriously hard, further enhancing the force of the blow. It wasn't her first time using it as a blunt weapon to begin with.

In a quick motion, she grabbed the pig's bushy tail, spun around three times and then released him into the air. Midbus, still airborne, turned around and flung three snowballs her way.

 _Now I see why Mario likes doing this to Bowser…_ Peach thought to herself, smiling for the first time since the whole debacle. She could hear faint grunts from Bowser. He obviously didn't like her line of thinking.

Peach leaped high into the air. She pushed off the first snowball, throwing herself forward in a flip and melted the second one with her fiery blaze. This time around, she heeded Bowser's advice from earlier and kept her tongue down. As the third sphere of snow approached, the princess twirled around it and floated towards Midbus. Upon getting closer, Peach clutched both her hands together and swung them at her foe.

At the latest possible second, Midbus' curled into a ball, leaving an ice clone floating in his position as his real body quickly fell down to the ground. Peach's double ax handle shattered the ice sculpture, turning it into a fine mess of icy shards and sprinkles.

The blizzard pig reached out, grabbing the remains of the ice clone, fingers clenched. The icicles halted their fall and pointed at the princess before flying straight towards her. She quickly joined her hands and stretched her arms to each side and erected a shield of fire. It managed to melt the ice before it reached her.

With nowhere else to go but down, the princess shot downward, priming her leg to smash into her large opponent.

" _Take care! That bacon freak is holding back for whatever reason,"_ Bowser warned Peach, which she found quite surprising considering the nature of the Koopa King. He probably was thinking about how if she bit the dust, he would as well. An end that would be a disgrace to someone of his status and ego. He would be damned if his death didn't involve Mario in some way, shape or form.

Midbus took a deep breath, forming a large snowball adorned with a Bob-omb at the top, before promptly diving into it.

" _Bah! Same tricks as before."_ Bowser scoffed, "Ram it!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

" _DO IT!"_ The king roared, and Peach gave up considering that she was closer to the ground.

With her natural agility, and the strength inherited from Bowser, the princess moved swiftly, faster than she ever did before. With her enhanced leg strength, she recovered quickly from her fall and twirled around the snowball, punching the Bob-omb. The countdown triggered, and she flipped backwards. Encased into a brilliant blaze, the princess charged at the center of the snowball. The scorching flames ripped through the snow, like a hot knife through butter. The Bob-omb fell through and finally exploded, breaking down the remains of the snowy sphere, and covering the immediate area in steam.

At Bowser's prompting, by which it meant him taking the steering wheel for a moment, Peach was inhaling the steam in front of her. The whirlwind wasn't as intense as it would normally be since Bowser didn't want Peach to swallow other unwanted things.

 _Brr, c-cold!_ Peach gripped her chest, coughing out a small block of ice. She briefly looked at it before shifting her focus to where the Bob-omb exploded. There was no sign of Midbus, only six identical ice sculptures.

The princess took a deep breath, ready to unleash the flames of hell on icy effigies. As the fire was building up, one of the statues came careening at her. Peach gripped the block of ice from before and pitched it into the second incoming slab of ice, shattering both. She then exhaled the flames on the ice remains to pre-emptively cancel their usage, engulfing herself in a small cloud of steam.

To her surprise, two more statues were hurled at her. The first one smashed right into her face, the second one quickly came to life as Midbus somehow switched places with it. He quickly picked up the now-cracked effigy and slammed it on the princess' head.

As she groaned in pain, grabbing her head, the malicious bacon of snow ripped the blue gem that lay within the brooch that rested on her chest: the Liberalis Stone.

"I take this!" Midbus laughed, seemingly very proud of himself. He brutally mauled Peach in her stomach, causing her to kneel down before grabbing her by the neck. The princess felt a warm liquid tinkling down her forehead. It was blood, no doubt.

Icy energy emanated from Midbus' arm and slowly crept over the princess' body encasing it in ice sans the head. She felt the blood dry and freeze up on her forehead. Midbus raised his other arm and pulled on the remains of the effigies, condensing all of them onto the princess.

"Muh muh! You figure out who's tougher yet, Ms. Ice Cube?" Midbus laughed sardonically, causing Bowser to fly into a rage within her.

Taking a few steps back, the blizzard pig took out a ray gun, adjusted its power and aimed it at Peach.

"Here, your Turannus stone is mine!" he said as he blasted her with the laser.

"Augh!" Peach shrieked as the beam ripped through her. Midbus smirked, confidant that it would be enough to extract the stone out of her.

Bowser wasn't going to sit around and watch, however. He wrestled for the control of her body and tried to break free. The princess was weakened, so brute strength was out. That left him with her flames. He opened her mouth with some difficulty and started stoking the fire within.

Midbus took notice and started conjuring a bunch of Snawfuls. The little snowmen had a shovel for an arm, a red bucket for a hat, and an accompanying caricature of Fawful's face. They hurriedly took formation behind their boss and started shoveling snow powder at Peach.

Each time she melted a little of it with her fiery breath, they would simply reinforce it.

" _Grah! When was the last time you fought someone!?"_ Bowser snarled with exasperation.

"You're talking as if I've turned into a freakin' dragon turtle before!" Peach snapped back, jerking her arm back, accidentally freeing it from the ice.

Bowser laughed, as his plan of angering the princess yielded the result he had needed.

"The crying song of a trashy swan. I permit it, just this once," Midbus smirked and continued firing the beam. The object he was looking for was taking shape outside Peach's body. It was only a matter of seconds before it would come into his possession.

Soon after, a red O-shaped gem dropped on the ground, twirling for a few moments before falling flat on its surface.

 _You got any more bright ideas, Bowser?_ Peach thought to herself, knowing that Bowser could hear her thoughts. She had no other means of communication since her mouth was busy spewing flames to keep her from freezing solid. Neither she nor the Snawfuls showed any signs of relenting.

" _Just wait for it. You'll see the might of the Koopa Troop, unlike your fungus soldiers."_

"Are you enjoying yourself? I'll be taking your precious stone now!" Midbus jeered, inching closer towards the stone…

Only to be showered by a barrage of magic orbs. Kammy and Kamek showed up with a squadron of red-cloaked Magikoopas. They primed their wands and aimed at the army of Snawfuls, melting a lot of them. The mother-son duo, however, focused on the Princess. They both started chanting rapidly making barely intelligible sounds as the gems on their wands grew brighter and brighter, readying two blasts of magic each. In the same instant, they fired all four of them, two in Peach's direction, two at Midbus. The blizzard pig only saw the two meant for him. He quickly grabbed the Turannus stone and rolled backwards in a snowball as they zipped straight past him.

 _Well played, you crusty old hag!_ Bowser thought, decidedly satisfied with his right-hand woman's work. The distraction had worked and the secondary wave of blasts hit their mark: One was aimed at the block of ice encasing her and the other at the princess herself, empowering her.

Once freed from the cold grasp, Peach lunged at Midbus, locking hands with him, both grabbing onto the heirloom of the Koopa Kingdom. Their glares met and they were both pushing, trying to overpower the other.

Due to Kammy and Kamek's continuous empowerment, it didn't take too long for the princess to subjugate her opponent, bringing him to his knees. She then rapidly kicked him in the chin multiple times before pulling Midbus behind her and bumping him with her rear, sending him flying away.

With the Turannus in hand, Peach slipped it into her bra, before dashing after her opponent, latching onto his neck.

"Give me back my gem!" Peach demanded, encasing her right arm in a scorching blaze that obscured most of it.

"I scoff! I scoff at you! You will not get it back!" Midbus mocked and opened his mouth, icy breath gathering inside it.

The princess slammed him as hard as she could, her fist exploding with the flames she held. Midbus obscured the vision by exhaling the icy mist he built up. The princess, however, did not relent. She opened her fist and drilled her claws into his chest, all while pushing down.

Within seconds, they landed on the ground, or rather crashed onto it to the wake of a cloud of dust and ashes. Taking a cue from earlier, Peach started inhaling it. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but she would rather keep her opponent in front of her.

As the haze cleared up, a shattered Midbus clone came into view. The Liberalis stone was between its claws. Peach immediately ripped it out, hopped backwards and maintained a defensive stance.

"Muh muh! A winner is you, this time." Midbus' voice came a little farther away than Peach was expecting. She quickly scanned the area, locating him on the top of the nearby cliff.

"I will come back for the stones later. Well fought, princess." And with that, Midbus curled up and disappeared into a shower of icy sparkles.

Peach was barely holding up by now. The consecutive empowerment from the Magikoopas, along with the painful transmogrification she had endured throughout took a heavy toll on her body and mind.

She fell down on her knees, and looked like she was barely conscious. Her body was suddenly engulfed in an aura of fire. Once it died out, it revealed the Koopa king holding the princess in his right arm. He gently cradled her, something akin to a hammock, but not as comfortable, being the arm of a large scaly muscular king's arm.

Bowser himself was feeling drained, but the king of awesome could handle a lot more. Years of getting tossed around and jumped on would do that to your body, not that he would readily admit it.

"Kammy! Kamek! Ready your best healing spells," Bowser barked his orders and made his way to his castle, while the Magikoopa squadron, Kammy and Kamek included, made it back to the castle before them. He couldn't help but chuckle as a stream of nostalgia hit him. This was one of the few times where Peach came to his castle willingly, well almost. He remembered the time he was kicked out of his own castle by Exor, and how he was forced to tag along with Mario and 'enlist' him in the Koopa Troop.

 _Not to worry, princess. I'll be sure to kidnap you after we're done with this mess,_ Bowser thought to himself as his slow thunderous footsteps took him closer and closer home.

* * *

 **Well, that was a wild ride. I didn't want the chapter to go on for much longer in order to make it feel easier on the heart and brain. Still, one more "introductory chapter" for our third protagonist and then we kick the story into high gear: D**

 **Pikminfan: In case it still isn't clear from this chapter, Peach and Bowser got linked together. The properties of the linking will be explained later on, as to avoid spoilers.**

 **NormanWhitesmith: I hope the pacing gets lighter but otherwise, I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry for no Luigi this chapter though :P His spotlight is the next chapter.**

 **Dreaming Creator: How it turns out I cannot answer, but I do hope you enjoy it. I wouldn't say Mario fics are bad, but most of them focus on the wackiness and comedy, rather than take a darker serious tone. Edgy isn't a necessity, but something like the Thousand year door every once in a while is great.**

 **And with that, I'll see you next time. Have a nice day, or night wherever you're from.**


	5. Chapter 5: Green Star

**Update 10-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5: Green Star****

The night dragged on … but the man in green pushed forward through the scorching desert. The infestation of Spiky Snifits and Anuboos made it a little hard to advance swiftly, but through his patience and stealth, he managed to avoid them all. His brother would have loved to just bash right through them but he wasn't present for the time being. He finally had a chance to study the situation and figured out what had happened to him.

" _Are we there yet?" as_ ked a annoyed voice in Luigi's head.

"You know, this is the thirty-seventh time you've asked me. Repeating it _ad nauseam_ will not make me get there faster." Luigi sighed, exasperation filled his voice. "I'm the one doing all the work anyway; you're just lazing around inside. Even Stuffwell wasn't this annoying."

" _I find it impressive that you actually kept count,"_ Starlow said. " _This coming from the guy that spent most of our last adventure sleeping,"_ she huffed.

"Oh, you mean the guy that made it possible to go to the Dream World? The guy who had his dream version help Mario out? Or perhaps the guy that is protecting you at the moment? Sure, why not? Keep this up 'Chippy', this will definitely help us get there faster."

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a deep sigh. " _I am sorry, okay? This never happened to me before and you know I get freaked out when I don't know what's going on."_

"It's the nature of all of us, barring perhaps Mario," Luigi replied, stifling a dry laugh. "Apology accepted anyway. Just try to keep quiet for a bit. We're almost there." Luigi stuck close to the wall next to him as he poked his head to see what was on the other side. The elevator area leading to Little Fungitown was deserted like usual, except for the two yellow-spotted red Toad guards.

"Alright, we are here. You can get out of me now. Going in with a glowing mustache and a star on my head would draw more attention than I would want to."

" _You're saying it as if I'm the one in control,"_ Starlow protested, as the glow in Luigi's mustache and the little star joined together. It quickly grew in size and in brightness, taking on a spherical shape. A few moments later, the Star Sprite materialized.

"It's good to be out again!" Starlow exclaimed, wagging her feet up and down. "I can at least confirm that it's a lot more pleasant inside your head than it is within Bowser's guts."

"I'm not sure that was much of a compliment," Luigi shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You get a free ride and complain anyway. I'm starting to understand what it was like for Bowser dealing with your insufferability." Luigi hopped on the elevator with the Star Sprite following him. Starlow simply chose to ignore his comment. He had the upper hand at the moment and she wasn't in any position to tell him otherwise.

"What are we doing here again?" she asked. He hadn't exactly told her anything about what he was doing, since the whole stealth thing took all his concentration.

"Well, first of all, this is the closest town from where we woke up yesterday. I don't need to remind you why we needed to stay clear of hostiles, do I?"

"I did not hang out with Mario that long, so you don't have to worry about that," Starlow rolled her eyes.

"There is this Magikoopa here that might know what's going on. He helped me save Mario many years ago. It's our best bet. Besides, we could use one of the pipes here to get to the center of the land if we need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi explained, then made his way to the guards.

"W-welcome to Little Fungitown!" the guard on the right stuttered nervously.

 _Still as easily frightened as ever…_ Luigi mused. _To think I was also like them for many years…_

"Luigi?! We didn't hear you were coming. What brings you here?" the second guard exclaimed. He seemed overjoyed to see that it was the man in green.

"Something came up and I need to have a chat with someone here. Can I go in?"

"But of course! You and your brother are always welcome here. Just care for Bean Fever. It's more common during this time of the year. It'd be best to just avoid the food if possible."

"Don't worry about it! I'll be careful," Luigi waved nonchalantly as the guards moved aside. He tried not to dwell on the memory of Mario turning into a bean. It certainly was one of the scariest moments in Luigi's life, and he would prefer to just forget about it.

The town looked almost exactly the same as he left it last time: red, yellow, and green as far as the eye could see. The streets were deserted since it was early in the morning. The sun started ripping through the darkness of the night and a morning breeze blew around. It was a welcome change from the desert's scorching embrace.

Starlow looked around, inspecting the area. Fungi Town was very similar to towns in the Mushroom Kingdom. The town itself was elevated by giant mushroom bamboo trees. The streets were cobblestone, and the buildings were classic mushroom-shaped wood and bricks. Wooden bridges connected the various pieces of the town. Looking down from that high would surely reduce most people to their knees.

"I'm glad I can fly…" Starlow said to herself, almost whispering.

"What was that?" Luigi turned his head to her inquisitively.

"Uh, nothing! Just thinking out loud."

"Feel free to look around, but do stay close. We need to hurry. I still don't know what happened to Mario or his friend."

"I'm sure he's fine. You don't get called 'super' by getting beat up," Starlow replied, her eyes flashing. She was as big a Mario fan as almost anyone else.

Luigi shrugged and continued onward until he came to a lone faded pink platform. The door was slightly ajar and some incoherent mumbling could be heard.

Luigi exchanged a quick glance with his star sprite friend, before giving the door a few light knocks. Almost immediately, the door was flung open, and out swayed a Magikoopa with a white robe with red triangular lining and swirly white glasses.

"Are you interested in my hypnotic abiliti—" The Magikoopa began, before suddenly cutting himself off and prodding Luigi with his magic wand. "...Oh I remember you. Aren't you the Mario fanatic from many years ago?"

"I told you last time; I'm his younger brother," Luigi stated, keeping a neutral tone in his voice. "Either way, I need your help again, if it's not much trouble."

"I see you got a star sprite with you. This must be serious." the Koopa looked over at Starlow and examined her.

"Hello Yello!" she greeted, rocking her feet back and forth.

"Do come in! I'll see how I could assist you." The Koopa turned around and got inside, with Luigi and Starlow right behind.

The inside of his house looked the same, from the rug with the yellow star on it to the numerous ladders going up to nowhere in particular.

"Now, tell me how I can be of assistance? Is it perhaps related to the light you're radiating and the wave of darkness from yesterday?" the 'Psycho Magikoopa' began. Despite their separation, he still managed to sense the link the two shared.

Luigi and his star companion exchanged quick glances, then nodded. He began to explain what occurred the last day, and how he found himself stranded in the middle of Teehee Valley.

"I see… Quite peculiar I must say." The Koopa frowned deeply, thinking of a solution or an explanation. "Unfortunately, my domain of expertise is hypnosis. I'm not sure I can help with your affliction, or even shed some light upon it."

Luigi sighed. "That's too bad. Any ideas, Starlow?" He turned his gaze to Starlow, hoping she'd have some sort of answer.

"I would try asking the Star Spirits, but there are two problems: I can't go since I'm bound to you, and contacting them from here would take too much time," Starlow pondered, pacing back and forth in mid-air. She then suddenly stopped in place and exclaimed, "We could try the Zeekeeper, or maybe even Chakron!"

"I suppose a deity and a Star Sage would have an idea about what's going on, but how can we get there? Chakron is in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Zeekeeper is in Pi'illo Island. As far as I know, there are no pipes leading there from here. We returned the Zee Egg to him, remember?"

"Yes, that is quite a problem," the Magikoopa nodded, sitting down on a nearby chair. "But I think we can get in touch with Chakron. Hang on a second!" he said, moving to the mirror covered by the red tarp. He then inserted his hand inside it. His appendage sunk in as the mirror's surface rippled, as if it was made of water. He fished around inside before finally pulling a sizable withered out yellow book.

"You keep your things inside a mirror?" Starlow exclaimed. "I suppose that _is_ convenient. Nobody would think of looking there."

"He is a Magikoopa. You saw Kamek doing stranger things. This isn't anything different," Luigi said, crossing his arms. "What's with the book though?"

"It's an grimoire back from my days in the academy. The Chakroads are a vital point in our studies, and as such, Chakron is a cornerstone in those endeavours," the Magikoopa explained, shuffling through a bunch of pages. "Here it is! With this spell, we can attempt to contact Chakron. If you already traveled through the Chakroads before yourself, you should have established a link with him, thus facilitating the process."

"Oh, that sounds splendid," Starlow decided. "But are you sure he would agree to help us? What if he asks us to change his position again? Or something equally strange."

"It's barely been two years since then. I doubt he'd get annoyed of it this fast. He said he'd assume the pose for at least a hundred years," Luigi reasoned, then turned to the Psycho Magikoopa. "We can start whenever you want. I'll need to send an email to Mario afterwards."

The white mage nodded, gesturing to the middle of the cramped room. "In that case, stand on the star over there and close your eyes."

Luigi heeded his words. Something like this was simple after all things he had to go through before. The Magikoopa started muttering, the gem on his wand lighting up in a soft yellow glow. A multitude of crosses, circles and squares emerged from the light. They floated harmoniously around Luigi's head. Unlike most of the spells that he got blasted with in the past from various Magikoopas, these emitted a warm fuzzy feeling. It surely was a welcome change, especially from a Magikoopa.

"The mists of consciousness part, and three figures emerge. Why?" _a_ zen voice invaded the silence. The various magical geometrical shapes lined up in the circle, bringing the purple Star Sage into view. "I am… Chakron! The enlightened one. There is nothing outer space knows not, and I am part of that space."

"We don't mean to disturb you, again, but we need your help, Mr. Chakron," Starlow said hurriedly.

"It might be big trouble, maybe even worse than last time," Luigi added.

Chakron closed his eyes, pondering the infinite waves stemming from the earth beneath him.

"Yes… I have seen it. Heard it. Felt it. The stars are upset, the earth weeps, and balance is askew. The nature of all is tainted. Unacceptable!"

"Do you think you could share with us what the problem is? And if possible, how to fix it?" Luigi asked as respectfully as possible. Chakron wasn't exactly known to favor the 'unenlightened'.

"You have been enlightened, and you helped me find a new pose that pleased me. Friends of past… I shall help guide your hand." Chakron closed his eyes. Starlow's eyes shone with a mixture of excitement and satisfaction.

 _That went easier than I expected, for once,_ Luigi thought to himself, drawing a faint smile on his face.

"The individual who joined with the Dark Star corrupted this very earth we are standing on. He is bringing powerful entities together, bringing forth their mixed energies and breaking the flow of balance," Chakron explained. "You are two of said entities. Your powers are considerable, even more when joined together. If you do not split hastily, you shall be joined, for all of eternity!"

Luigi and Starlow exchanged a quick glance. She was decidedly more freaked out by the idea. Luigi, on the other hand, was at least glad she wasn't some sort of creepy creature.

"E-Eternity!?" the Star Sprite panicked. "I can't stay bound forever! I'd lose my spot in the star council!"

"Disregarding what she's saying right now, what do we need to do?" Luigi cut her off, getting a bit uneasy as to what he was expected to do, especially without Mario's presence.

"Seek an artifact powerful enough to contain the energy stemming from the joining of two entities. Only then can you hope to remedy the situation," the Star Sage went on. Starlow hated it when people went fortune cookies on the party, but they had no other lead. "Venture into the Dream World once more. Seek out the King of the beasts and the princess of pure heart. They possess the heirlooms required for you to achieve enlightenment. Once they are in your possession, you are to seek out other joined entities and fill the artifact with their energies. Be warned, however. Filling the energies will only undermine your transformation, not halt it."

"Only halt it? How are we supposed to cut the ti—" Luigi grabbed Starlow and muffled her mouth before she could finish.

"Be quiet for now! I don't need to tell you what would happen if we get on his bad side," he whispered to her before letting go. She disgruntledly floated back up.

"Well, that sounds feasible," Luigi sighed in relief and crossed his arms. "But how will we get to the Dreamworld without Dreambert? He's all the way over at Pi'illo Island."

"If I may…" the Magikoopa, who had been silent this entire time, chimed in. "You could use me as a conduit for your limitless enlightenment, Chakron. You would surely be able to transport them where they need to go."

"Can you actually do that?" Starlow asked.

"The power of space and earth is mighty. An easy feat for one such as myself. Do you dare? Will you try it, mage?"

"It would be an interesting experience for my work on hypnosis," the white mage nodded, lifting his hands in the air, ready to cast his spell.

"Very well. Your journey will begin by gazing into outer space through this projection. As usual, do not watch me. It is no fun if you know the secret."

Luigi and Starlow looked at each other, shrugging slightly before looking up and closing their eyes.

There was a flash, and they were gone.

"Hmm, now then," the Magikoopa returned his wand to his sleeve. "That Dr. Toadley fella should be here soon to take the keys. I might as well start packing." he said as he started to deposit his belongings into the mirror.

* * *

Luigi looked around and smiled. They were standing in front of Pi'illo Castle, where it was daytime and the surrounding streets were flooded with chatting tourists.

"Well," Luigi said, "Like we Marios always say: Here we go, again!" the green-clad plumber made his way to the castle, with his Star Sprite companion floating right behind him.

* * *

 **Hopefully this wasn't too boring. I'm not into it myself but it is necessary. Anyhoo, there we have it. Many of you are probably wondering why Starlow? Well, she spent the MOST time with Luigi, especially during Dream team. The logic of the story worked well with that line of thought, especially since her power of Light would work well with Luigi as a whole. At first I wanted him to get partnered with King Boo, but decided against it for two reasons: One, we have Bowser which is, uh, ambiguous enough as far as alignment is involved. Two, the "ghostly" powers are in many ways similar to what Mario gets from Vivian. I hope Starlow doesn't garner too much hate, since she's been such a bitch to Luigi until later on where she still teased him, but treated him with respect nonetheless.**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Here comes Weegee, the shining star (Maybe a bit literal in this case). As far as I'm concerned, the Marios are from earth, and partners in time, while it is canon for me too, I consider more of a parallel dimension rather than going back in time (Absolutely no time travel for me, I hate it). In short, all that's happened then is canon, as Luigi mentioned Stuffwell and all. I actually checked the kitsune one you wrote a few months ago, I haven't gotten farther than the second chapter, however, kinda swamped. I'll get around to it :P**

 **Pikminfan: You were almost correct but I changed my mind before I even began writing. A star sprite is almost as good.**

 **Dreaming Creator: Glad you like it so far. I agree with you too. I don't mind comedy, but I like it when stories take themselves seriously rather than mocking their own plots or repeatedly breaking the fourth wall. Still though, it's not going to be dark and gritty for the sake of being so. It will make sense, or at least it will try to.**

 **Either way, once again, thank you for reading. See you next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Up and Synchronized

**Rewritten 10-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

 **I have removed most of my old author's notes at the start to chapters. The main reason is because most of it was silly.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 6: Up and Synchronized****

As the mist dissipated, Mario blinked furiously and shook his head to clear it. A surge of images flashed through his thoughts. He gripped his forehead and winced.

A few minutes later, he let go. His head cleared, and the pain faded away.

" _How do you feel, Mario?"_ Vivian asked, slightly worried.

"I feel fine, actually," Mario replied, flexing his right hand. He inspected it closely then clenched. A stream of shadows dripped slowly from his palms. The more shadows that poured out of him, the more his shadowy tail split back to two legs. It wasn't long until Mario reverted to his original form. The puddle of shadows then suddenly sprung up, reforming itself back to Vivian's original form.

"What just happened?" Vivian inquired groggily, clearly disoriented.

"I guess the crown did the trick," Mario said. "I suddenly knew what to do to get you out of my head."

"I knew you could do it," she replied, jumping into Mario's arms.

"Ahem!" Beldam coughed, glaring at them. Vivian quickly let go of Mario and looked away.

"Now even a neophyte like you should handle the basics," the cranky witch continued. "Now go cook dinner and get out of here before I change my mind."

Beldam snarled and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Man, how do you deal with her on a daily basis?" Mario made sure the witch was out of hearing ranged before he asked Vivian.

"I just do all I need to do and she leaves me be," Vivian chuckled awkwardly, adjusting her hat which was titled when she backed away from Mario. "Are you sure everything is fine, though?"

"Only one way to find out!" Mario said, staring intently at his right arm and clenched it. A small wave of fire emerged. "I'd say yes. I still have the blessing of the Fire God."

"That's a relief."

"Anyway, show me the way to the kitchen. I'll help you whip something up so we can leave for Rogueport."

 _ ***Ring***_

"It looks like I got a message," Mario said, pulling out his Mailbox SP from his pocket.

"Who is it?" Vivian asked, floating closer to Mario.

"It's from Luigi!" Mario stared intently at the screen, skimming through the message. "He's fine! He somehow ended up in Pi'illo Island."

"Pi'illo Island? Is that the place you visited last year?"

"Yes! It's safe there, and Luigi is in the company of one of our friends." He sighed in relief and texted Luigi back, informing him that he was also safe. He then promptly turned towards Vivian. "Alright, let's get this done so we can go check with Merlon. He should be able to tell us what's going on."

"Yes! We could also visit Professor Frankly and Ms. Mows. It would be nice seeing them again," Vivian said excitedly, before rushing to the kitchen.

"Woah!" Mario shouted. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Lord Fawful! I be back." A swirl of icy winds coiled around itself before vanishing, revealing Midbus.

"Fawful asks the results of your battling, Midbus!" A large brittle set white teeth spread through the darkness.

"Bowser and Peach are one! Two stones join together!"

"The plan of Fawful is going smooth, like the shake of milk of which I have suction for!" Fawful's smiled crept wider under his eyes. "Come, Midbus! We need to find powerful mustaches to beat the red and green mustaches who I hate!"

"Understood! Let us find them." Midbus nodded before disappearing in a mist of darkness and snow.

* * *

"Status report, now!" Bowser flung the door to the 'guest room' open. It was the room where he kept Peach almost every time he kidnapped her. It looked identical to her own room, a fact that still creeps the princess till this day. It meant that Bowser broke in enough times to get the details down to a frightening level. A group of white Magikoopas was casting and sustaining a long-term spell. Kamek was leading the whole crew, while Kammy was simply overseeing their progress. Peach laid in bed, appearing to be asleep. She seemed to be in quite the bit of discomfort since she thrashed about periodically.

"Your intrusiveness! The princess is fine and well. Your power was a little too much for her to handle, but she should get accustomed to it in due time," Kammy explained, inching closer to the Koopa King on her broom.

"Good! Remember that we're bound. If she bites it, then so do I!" Bowser roared, crossing his arms. "I'll claw my way back from hell if that happens and escort you personally back there!"

"Not to worry, Lord Bowser! She'll be ship-shape in just another hour."

"Grah! I'll leave this to you in that case. Do not fail me!" Bowser stormed out of the room. The hallways thundered with every step he took.

Once she made sure the king was out of earshot, Kammy nudged her son and whispered to him. "Follow me."

Kamek ceased with the spell he was applying and turned around. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it had to be about Bowser in one shape or another. He pointed at another Magikoopa, signaling him to take the lead and followed after the elder witch.

Kammy flicked her wand around and a flash enveloped both the Magikoopas. When it dissipated, they found themselves suspended in mid-air on their brooms, floating in some sort of light blue space that stretched infinitely. No ground nor living thing as far as the eye could see.

"What is, mother? If the princess isn't up and running by next hour, I'm gonna be turned into a bowl of cereal for Lord Bowser," Kamek shouted, swinging his arms.

"There are more pressing matters, you nincompoop!" Kamek smacked him lightly with her wand on his head. "I have deciphered some of the magic that bound our king with the princess, and I do not like the results. It's bad news," Kammy explained, looking down.

"Well, what is it?" Kamek asked, despite not really wanting to hear the answer.

"If we don't do something, the king will slowly turn into a human…"

"Ack!" Kamek blinked twice. "What!? Isn't the princess the host? She's becoming more Koopa-like. Why would Lord Bowser be going through the same thing?"

"It's powerful dark magic, but I believe I can undo that part. It is, however, very dangerous." Kammy lifted her head and looked at her son.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes! I do! I will absorb that part for myself. It would be the end of the Koopa Kingdom if its sole king turns into something that's not a Koopa. There is no way I would let that happen. The prince isn't ready to rule the kingdom."

Kamek scowled. "You can't do that. The darkness will overwhelm you and who knows what might happen to yo—

"My mind is set!" she interrupted him, raising her voice. "It is my duty as the royal mage."

"Let me do it instead," the younger Magikoopa tried to reason with his mother, but deep down he knew that she wouldn't change her mind.

"No! You raised the king into who he is today, and he still needs you. I have lived my life, and it is time for me to wrap things up, for the good of our lord!"

Kamek stayed silence for a few moments. He then adjusted his glasses and looked intently at her. "If you do get corrupted, I'll find a way to fix you up. I swear it on my name."

"That's the spirit," the old witch smiled and nodded. She then waved her wand in the air, before disappearing and reappearing back in the Princess' room.

"I'll go prepare the spell. Finish up here with the princess and join me afterwards." Kammy gestured with her wand, ordering the rest of the squadron to carry on. She then left the room.

* * *

"This place is even more packed than when we first came here. How do we find Dreambert in this mess?" Luigi sighed and scratched his head. While he would usually enjoy being in a large crowd and being social in general, it was simply too troublesome having to take a picture with a random stranger or giving out an autograph every other second.

"I thought you wanted to be famous, you know, like Mario is," Starlow commented, a hint of irony in her tone.

"Maybe I should have been careful about what I wished for and listened to Mario when he warned me against it," Luigi replied rather callously. He then got a brilliant idea. "I know how to avoid all this crap. Come here!"

He grabbed Starlow out of nowhere before she could react. Luigi looked around carefully for a safe place to hide. Once he identified such a place, he pulled his cap over his eyes and rushed there.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Starlow snapped at him as he let go of her. "That's no way to treat your partner!"

Luigi ignored her ramblings. He closed his eyes, looked upwards and spread his arms slightly. A warm glow of light enveloped him, sucking Starlow to him. A brilliant gleam then swallowed his entire body.

When Luigi emerged from the light, a change had occurred like last time, except much more pronounced. His mustache turned into two fine beams of light that looked like the hands of a clock pointing to 8:20. His hair changed to a vivid shade of platinum blonde that shone brilliantly thanks to the large star that floated on top of his head. Other than that, his entire body was constantly surrounded by a faint lime-green light.

"Not too bad. Green goes with anything I say." Luigi looked at his arms and the rest of his body for a few seconds, getting a feel for the overall change.

" _You jerk! At least tell me what you're going to do before you do it. That was scary!"_ Starlow complained from inside his head.

"Meh! Consider it payback for all the insults you hurl at me," the glowing plumber shrugged, a smug smile on his face. "Let's take this thing for a test drive though."

Luigi slammed his fists together, surrounding himself in a blinding light yet again. When it dissipated, he had shrunk in size and changed form once more. He was about the same size as Starlow herself, but he looked more like a cross between her and his 'Brobot L-Type' as he had both hands and feet.

" _Hey! No fair! Why do you get to have arms and I don't?"_ Starlow pouted, clearly displeased on some levels.

"Maybe if you were nicer the Star Spirits would help you out with that."

" _Jerk…"_

Luigi took off to the skies in his new guise. It felt nice as he soared through the air freely, not unlike a Wing Cap, but far more maneuverable. To freely levitate and go any direction he wanted was truly an experience. The Wing Cap and even the flying Yoshis simply didn't compare.

He flew over the gushing swarm of tourists and made his way through the castle.

"I guess the castle still belongs to Dr. Snoozemore with all these tourists," Luigi deduced as he neared the throne room.

" _I'd wager he has to pay him back before he could reclaim it as his kingdom,"_ Starlow reasoned, feeling somewhat sorry for Dreambert. " _The doc did spend a fortune for his research."_ At least the Mario brothers freed all surviving Pi'illos, including him. It was still a net gain from being supposedly extinct.

Luigi made it to the room where he took notice of the prince with the good old sleepy doctor.

"I can't handle any more, Dr. Snoozemore! No more visitors for today, please!" Dreambert begged. It seemed he was made into an attraction of his own.

"I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island! The money is funding my research. Once I reach the quota, I'll relinquish it back to you. Mm-yes…" The doctor spoke slowly in a manner that would cause most people to fall asleep themselves. "Besides, it is not like you have any pressing matterzzzz..."

"Seems like you have it tough, Dreambert!"

The prince almost jumped out of his skin. A very familiar voice had just echoed in the room.

"L-Luigi?" he uttered.

"In the flesh!" Luigi flung his small body in the air where it got enveloped in light again. Out of the glow, he landed on his feet, striking a pose. Starlow simply floated down.

"Hmph! Show off!" Starlow rolled her eyes then looked at Dreambert. "Hello Yello!"

"Luigi! Starlow! What brings you two here?" the prince asked eagerly, as if hoping he could escape with the duo and give the whole tourist business the slip. "And what's with the new style?

"You know, same thing as usual. Trouble be brewing," Luigi chuckled awkwardly, shrugging it off. "Anything weird happened here yesterday?"

"I haven't noticed anything. Should I have?" Dreambert cocked his head and pondered.

"I doubt anything would happen in the island. The Zeekeeper guards it, duh!" Starlow interjected. "Looks like you're still worthy of the name 'Forgetbert'."

"And it looks like you're still a royal pain. I feel sorry for you, Luigi," Dreambert snapped back, before pausing for a second and recalling what happened a few moments ago. "Wait a minute! Were you two joined together when you came in here? I thought it was just some trick."

"Nah, not a trick. It's actually why we came here. We need your help to get to the Dreamworld."

Luigi explained in detail why they came to Pi'illo Island and how he and Starlow found themselves stranded in Teehee Valley.

"That's terrible!" the prince exclaimed, visibly alarmed. "I've been too busy lately I haven't managed to meet up with the Zeekeeper. If it is the Dreamworld you need, then I shall help you!" he said, leaning closer to Luigi and whispered. "I really need to get out of here."

"Ha ha, I guess Starlow was right. The doc is running you ragged."

"I knew we could count on you!" Starlow cheered. "Of course, that doesn't mean it's nice of you to simply up and run away from your debt.

Dreambert glared at her. _Still better than being a tour guide._ He thought to himself but refrained from saying anything lest the doctor wakes up.

"I suppose two helper fairies are better than one," Luigi chuckled, drawing glares from both of them.

"Who're you calling a fairy?" Both 'sprites' snapped back at him. He simply shrugged it off with another laugh.

"Ahem! Anyway! Do you have an idea of how we're going back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Remember, we can't find Dreamy Bowser and Dreamy Peach unless it's in the correct location," Dreambert stated. "Why their Dreamy counterparts though?"

"Long story short, because Chakron said so. I have to assume that the real world's counterparts are unavailable," Luigi explained his line of thinking. "Regardless, let us focus on a way to return to the Mushroom Kingdom, and stop calling everything 'dreamy'!"

"Can't we ask the Zeekeeper to take us there?" Starlow suggested.

"I'm not sure that he will leave the island, especially if whatever happened to you is on a large scale," Dreambert reasoned. "That and he'd probably demand a large sum of money for his services."

"Hmm, we should really get pipes from the Mushroom Kingdom to places we visit," Luigi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We're out of options. We need to think of something, and fast!" Starlow sighed, pacing around back and forth. "I don't want to imagine what would happen to me if this keeps up."

Luigi rubbed his chin and pondered deeply as he observed Starlow prancing around in midair.

 _There has to be a way to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom at light speed._ Luigi thought as his gaze fixated on her. "Light speed... OF COURSE!" Luigi shouted all of a sudden, snapping his fingers and startling Starlow and Dreambert.

"Gosh! Take it easy, Luigi! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she whined.

"And you almost woke the doctor!" Dreambert exclaimed. He then coughed in his hand awkwardly and asked. "What is it, Luigi?"

"I could turn into light with the help of Starlow's powers. I'm thinking that I can project myself at Light speed towards the Mushroom kingdom. I'd imagine it would be a wild ride of cosmic proportions, but we don't really have the time to think it over."

"That's…" Starlow paused for a second and thought it over in her head. "Actually brilliant!"

"If you think it would work, then let's make haste!" Dreambert grinned approvingly. He then started to process the whole process in his head as well. "H-hold on, what about me...?"

Luigi and Starlow exchanged a quick glance, before tuning it into a mischievous grin.

"Well, he did say it would be a _wild ride._ " the yellow Star Sprite said, creeping closer to Dreambert. Luigi soon followed after.

"H-hold on, guys. There has to be a better way," The Pi'illo prince attempted to reason with them, but they kept inching forward.

"Consider it comeuppance for all the times your forgetfulness got us into unnecessary trouble," Starlow said as Luigi lifted his hand towards her, pulling her in.

Starlight Luigi emerged from the flash a second later. He grabbed Dreambert and held him under his arm.

"I-insolence!" The prince yelled out, struggling in vain to escape the plumber's grip. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"It will be fun for you, or so you should convince yourself anyway," Luigi chuckled before making his way out of the window. He floated to the top of the castle and stood at the highest point.

"Oh yeah, you should probably turn into a pillow," Luigi added before he started doing his thing.

He closed his eyes and started gathering energy. As the bright lime light closed in, Dreambert heeded his "captor's" words and turned into his pillow form.

" _I think I'm starting to understand why Bowser likes kidnapping people. It's kind of fun~,"_ Starlow mused.

" _I don't think kidnapping the princess is any fun though. She can be quite a handful. Don't tell her I said that!"_ Luigi replied in his mind, to avoid triggering Dreambert even more. He then pointed himself to the direction of the Mushroom kingdom.

A sudden screech pierced through the sound barrier, as Luigi's entire body vanished into a flash of swirly light.

"Zzz, huh!?" Doctor Snoozemore snapped awake. He looked around for a bit then paused. "It's time for my mid-morning napzzz..."

* * *

 **Pikminfan: Luigi will keep his electrical abilities, along with Starlow's light oriented abilities. As to what they exactly are, I do not want to spoil it yet :P**

 **NormalWhitesmith: Yes they are. The major difference is that Mario has no experience with Darkness or shadows, hence why he required Beldam's help to even keep his form changing stable at will. Bowser is too strong for Peach, as mentioned in this chapter. So he can go out whenever he pleases and can also influence her actions to a certain level from the inside. Peach is still the one in control, however. Also, yes, Luigi takes on Starlow's appearance at will, otherwise he's sort of a super saiyan Luigi (sort of lol) Questions are always welcome. This whole section is for answering questions anyway, without spoiling, of course. Without Mario around, Starlow will just have to get accustomed to Luigi and grow to respect his prowess more. After all, as far as control goes, Luigi is currently number one for two reasons: 1-his experience with the dreamworld is very similar. 2- Starlow, while strong, isn't on Bowser's level of power, or the complexity of the Darkness Mario has to deal with.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter, where we will finally get some actions from at least two of our main characters!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yet Another Detour

**Updated 10-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.**

 **The adventure begins now!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Yet Another Detour**_

Even though it had barely been two hours, it seemed like an eternity since Mario and Vivian started doing all kinds of chores, from sweeping the floor to cooking dinner. They had just finished and were trying to catch their breath. Mario sat on the lone chair in the middle of the room while Vivian simply stood where she was.

"I can't believe she made us do all that," Mario sighed, slightly exasperated. He didn't object because he felt indebted. "I never understood why house chores are tougher than fighting."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it to go this way," Vivian said, as apologetic as ever.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's the world's way of paying me back for dumping most chores on Luigi," Mario laughed. "It would be best if we get going, though. We still need to see Merlon. He's our best lead since we're close to Rogueport." Mario hopped off the chair and stretched his arms. "Anything else left to do here?"

"Nothing in particular. I'll just leave a note for Beldam since she's already asleep," Vivian said as she crept her up to the second floor, leaving Mario to his thoughts.

 _What a mess this is. Stupid green nerd refuses to stay dead…_ Mario sighed as he trailed off. He wasn't sure what would come out of this entire thing and he was even less sure about what Fawful amounted to. Was he dead, or alive? Or perhaps something in between. Is the dark star included or is it destroyed? Countless questions raced in his mind, each one spawning ten other. One thing was certain, however, is that he needed to have a chat with Luigi.

"Ugh! This is making my head hurt." Mario reclined on the chair and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"We can go now, Mario," Vivian said, startling him and almost causing him to fall off if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Mario chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Vivian was already standing a few steps away from him and he hadn't noticed her.

"He-he, sorry," Vivian giggled as she made her way to the door. Mario followed right after. It was almost evening, according to the clock on Mario's person. They needed to hurry up in case Merlon would close up shop or go somewhere. Luckily, the pipe to the Rogueport sewers wasn't far away. Mario made sure to stitch his name on most of his clothes to avoid situations like this one.

Out of the pipe, Mario opened the door and jumped off to the ground level, with Vivian following suit. The Spinia took note of him and ran away. The Goombas around the area did the same thing.

"Looks like I'm still remembered down here," Mario said, a smug smile crept on his face.

"You did it take out on them particularly hard, but you still saved this part of the Mushroom Kingdom," Vivian replied with a sense of satisfaction. She wasn't too keen on showing it, but she was very proud of having partaken in said saving. Whatever little contribution she presented felt like the only thing of value she ever did, to herself at least. Mario was grateful to every one of his partners, even Ms. Mowz.

The duo took the tall pipe leading to the surface, ending up on the Rogueport's west side. It looked as clean and nice as they last time they visited. Various Piantas, as imposing as ever, were spread around, scrutinizing the area. Visiting the various acquaintances the group made would have been a pleasant experience but matters were pressing as they were, so they simply headed to the east side.

"Toadle-toes, it is so good to spend time with you again," a familiar voice was heard coming from the house nearby. A voice Mario was not-too-happy to hear. _Oh no, I hope Toadsworth would not notice us._ Mario crouched down and tried to sneak by the wall, hoping no one would call him out. The last thing he needed was the wailing of the elderly.

"Yes, indeed! The situation is calm back home and the princess insisted that I come visit you," Toadsworth replied. "I dare say it is getting quite warm in here. What say you we open the window?"

The moment Mario heard those words, an overwhelming sense of wanting to disappear overwhelmed him, causing him to unconsciously absorb Vivian and dive into the shadows.

"Well, that was new. Are you alright, Vivian?" Mario asked, suspended in the swirling mass of shadows.

" _Yes! I'm fine, but why did you do that?"_ the Shadow Siren answered in his mind, confused at the sudden dive.

"I didn't intend to, it just sort of happened," he shrugged. "I feel like something is off though. What do you think?"

Vivian knew what he was talking about. She had been one with the shadows since she was born. It was always a safe haven. To trust and rely on the shadows was one of her basic instincts. However, this time around, it felt like a sinister presence tainted the peaceful Darkness. To her, it meant only one thing, that the mass of darkness they saw the day before had started to influence it.

" _I think we should dive only when we need to, and also not to spend a long time here,"_ Vivian explained her line of thinking to Mario who had thought of something similar. The knowledge from the crown of shadows, as basic as it was, at least covered that much. He still needed the input of an expert, however.

"Ugh, that green nerd is really getting on my nerves," he sighed, emerging from the shadows.

 _"Let's stay like this until we meet Merlon."_

Walking as some sort of shadow genie became a lot easier for Mario. It still felt quite peculiar, however. Transitioning from two legs to one would have that effect on almost anyone. Even the frog and cat suits, which forces him on all four, felt more at home. Mainly due to how those power-ups work.

Mario stood in front of Merlon's shack a few minutes later. The sign with the Star Sprite started wearing off, but otherwise, everything looked the same.

With a knock on the door, Mario opened it and helped himself in.

The old wizard was waving his hands over his crystal ball, chanting rapidly. His ridiculous mustache flailing with every movement of his lips.

"So you've come, honorable one!" the wizard began, practically out of nowhere. "I've been expecting you!"

"Hey, Merlon! It's been awhile," Mario greeted, waving his hand. "I assume you communed with the stars and know what happened?"

"Indeed I have! The wheels of the world are once more in motion. One of your foes is resurging, corrupting the land at its core. You have been forcefully fused with one of your old companions. The key lies therein!" Merlon explained. For once, Mario didn't fall asleep listening to him.

"Our fusion is the key?" Mario cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Do you have any idea about how to fix things?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer. However, one of your inventor friend should be able to offer you some aid. Go seek him, with haste! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return to the flipside. Time to close up shop!" Merlon said, pushing Mario towards the door.

"W-wait! I still have some questions!"

"Haste! I said haste!" the wizard pushed him out then closed the door.

" _He didn't change much, did he?"_ Vivian giggled inside Mario's head while he just rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not. Bleh," Mario sighed, his body drooped forward a little. "Of all times to keep it brief, he chose this one time. Well, whatever! Let's go see Professor E. Gadd."

" _You sure know a lot of people, Mario."_

"Luigi is a lot more acquainted with him, but yeah. He's helpful when he's not using us to further his own crazy inventions. That reminds me—" Mario closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the shadows slipping out of him and his legs reforming.

"I think I'm starting to get used to it," Vivian stated excitedly.

"You and me both. Let's hope everything goes smoothly from here on out," Mario nodded, stroking his mustache. "We wasted enough time here. We should be able to reach forever forest by midnight."

* * *

It was a long and somewhat uneventful walk from one pipe to the next, and Mario was wary of being discovered. Luckily, Toad Town was always deserted during night time, facilitating movement. The entrance to forever forest looked the same it did several years ago. The guard shack that stood in front of it was also predictably empty. The path in front of them lead to the mystical forest. The dirt turned purple and the sky turned an even darker shade. The forest was deep, unnerving, and seemingly never-ending as it stretched on and on. That's where it gets its moniker. It just goes on forever, but such were the machinations of the curse surrounding it. The curse of the wicked king that turned it into a labyrinthine prison. The darkness eventually engulfed anyone that stayed too long, if they didn't already expire mentally from running in endless circles before then. There was, of course, a secret to crossing it, and Mario was privy to that secret.

Together, Mario and Vivian made their way through the darkness. Vivian was feeling somewhat nervous. Despite being a Shadow Siren, some dark places still freaked her out. Her fear was mostly offset by being in Mario's presence. At the same time, she was eager to visit places Mario went through during his past adventures. One of his friends did live here after all. She had met her before at Poshley Heights. Haughty and self-important, she was pretty intimidating. Luckily, she had the rest of the crew with her that time, so she didn't feel too pressured.

The forest itself was suspiciously quiet. They had only sighted a few green Fuzzies that went about their way and a lone Piranha Plant. Nothing else stirred around, nor did they try attacking them. All the better to reach the Boo Mansion faster. Mario felt more tired than he ever did before and he was eager to call it a night, given the chance.

* * *

The mansion came into view, along with something that wasn't there before. A weird hastily built shack stood close to the mansion. Faint green lights emanated from the windows and small openings between the worn wood. Few machines lay outside whirring and buzzing about.

"I guess he still isn't done with his research which is good for us since he's still here. It explains why the forest was quiet." Mario noted. "I wonder if Bow has been patient with him."

Vivian cocked her head, pondering, "She's the one from Poshley Heights, right?"

"She is. Dealing with her can be quite tough, however," Mario said, lifting his hand to knock on the door. "Let's ge—"

"Tough, huh!?" Bow suddenly phased the door, sporting the Boos' infamous nightmare face.

"Yahhh!" Mario quickly hopped backward and Vivian withdrew to the shadows. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!" Mario breathed heavily, gripping his chest where his heart was. "I guess I had it coming…"

"Ho ho ho!" Lady Bow laughed in her signature regal laugh. "I will forgive your transgressions and give you a free pass to be overwhelmed by my beauty," the green ghost grinned, unable to contain her enjoyment. She then floated closer to Mario and hugged him. "But seriously though, it's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, Bow," Mario said, closing his arms around her. "You can come out now, Vivian."

The siren emerged slowly from the shadows, pulling her hat over her face. "I could use less jumpscares in the future…" she murmured under her breath.

"We met at Poshley Heights, correct?" Bow sized Vivian up. She didn't know much about her from their brief meeting a few years back, but she knew that she was pivotal to Mario's success at that point in time. "For a shadow, you're easily scared."

"I … still don't do well with things popping out of nowhere…" Vivian looked to the side, avoiding direct eye contact with Bow.

"It's alright, sweetie. Even Mario fell for it," Bow reassured, causing Mario to roll his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but didn't want to bother coming up with an excuse.

The front door opened as they started to catch up and out stepped an eccentric looking bespectacled old man.

"Well, take a gander at this! Mario, dear boy! What brings you here?" Professor Elvin Gadd said, pushing the door wide open. "Come on in. I'm eager to tell you about my progress. It's all thanks to you, after all!"

"Sure, Professor, but I do have more pressing manners I need to discuss with you."

* * *

"Ohoho, now that's quite the story, sonny! Seems that legends such as yourself are always deep in trouble."

"Eh, comes with the territory."

It had taken about twenty-five minutes to explain everything to the professor. The already tiny room they were in was cramped up with all the machinery inside, with everything resembling furniture being occupied by all sorts of gadgets. Luckily for Mario, a single chair was available to rest on.

"It is sure is good fortune that I stayed here, right, sonny?" the professor chuckled.

"I can't say it isn't," Mario shrugged. "I just hope Bow helped you to your satisfaction."

"But of course!" The green boo floated forwards. "I am a high-caliber Boo. I need to represent my species as adequately as possible."

"Right she is, boy! She and her tribe have great cornerstones in my research." Elvin nodded happily and grabbed a peculiar two-screened device. "Anyhoo, let us find more about your condition!" He then started tapping the screen, inputting commands. A pair of mechanical arms with something resembling a laser gun moved about and pointed at Mario. Several rays of green light shot at him and moved about, scanning his body from every angle.

"This will only take a few minutes. Just stay still, boy!" The professor put the gadget back in his inside coat pocket and turned to his computer, rapidly typing some complex and undecipherable equations, among other things.

"You've been quiet since we got here, Vivian. Everything alright with you?" Mario asked, assuming that she was her usual shy self.

"Er, well, it's… I'm not sure…" Vivian stuttered in response, not wanting to worry Mario. She felt that he would have a lot harder time with just her around, instead of all the others together. Not only that, she was bound to him. If she got in the way, it could be the end for him for all she knew. Especially because she knows that he will do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"Remember to keep calm and believe in yourself," Mario said with a small smile. "We're in this together after all."

"My, oh my! You're still quite the charmer, aren't you?" Bow chimed in, a mischievous expression painted on her face. Vivian felt her face turning red, despite it being mostly dark purple. She just pulled her hat over her face instead.

"Bow! Stop teasing her!" Mario scolded, only for the Boo to stick her tongue at him. "Heh, somethings really never change."

"Don't worry, sweetie. That's just how we Boos are." Bow hovered closer to Vivian and patted her on the back. "Hero boy got his share many times too."

"She ain't kidding." Mario let out a sigh. Any more would send Bow off on a tangent about all her pranks and scares she pulled on the entire party.

"Criminy, son!" Professor E. Gadd began suddenly, switching the scanning devices off. "Your body is overflowing with a variety of spectral shape-shifting organisms. They seem to assimilate other living tissue and incorporate their properties and abilities. My, truly marvelous creatures."

"Er, yeah, marvelous indeed…" Mario said dryly and stood up. "How about what this means for us both in the long run?"

"I need to analyze your ghastly friend too before I can give you a concrete answer!"

"G-ghastly?" Vivian stammered, not really appreciating the way the professor described her.

"She's a shadow, professor!" retorted Mario in exasperation.

"My apologies, missy! I never encountered someone similar to you before," E. Gadd chuckled, waving his hands dismissively. "Like with Mario, stay still." Having said that, he input a series of command with the computer and the scanners whirred around and started flashing.

"Don't take what he says to heart, Vivian. He means well but research comes first to him," Mario reassured Vivian, making his way to the door. "I'm going to clear my mind a bit. Be back later."

Mario lifted his hand to open the door, only for someone to knock on it.

"BARK-BARK-BARK!"

Out of one of the corners of the shack shot a transparent blur, phasing the door.

"A-AH! Zero?!"

The voice shouting was all too familiar to Mario. He opened the door to see his brother Luigi being pounced upon and subjected to rapid fire licking, slobbering his fine mustache with ectoplasmic drool.

"D-down, boy! Down!" Luigi struggled to get the Polterpup off him but to no avail.

"Hey, Weegee! Didn't expect to see you here," Mario said with a smile.

Unable to speak properly, or at all, due to the egregious amount of drool on his face, Luigi could merely roll his eyes and groan at what Mario just called him. He was really glad that he was here, though. They a lot to talk about, without having to deal with emails or other forms of slow communication. It promised to be a very busy night.

* * *

 **Pikminfan: A year late but thank you. As for who got fused, you'll find out more soon enough :D**

 **Guest: I noticed that I accidentally skipped that part. I rewrote the older chapters and fixed things. Thanks for pointing me out :)**

 **NormanWhiteSmith: Starlow does redeem herself in dream team and Paper Jam but yeah. She deserves a bit of scorn xD If the opportunity presents itself, I might use that line. :) As i mentioned before, I think? I'm not fond of swearing but it is a facet of reality, hence why I like to employ it.**

 **Anyhoo, thank you for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Into The Dream World!

**Updated 11-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading once more.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 8: Into the Dream World!****

"Hmm, this isn't the news I was hoping for."

"Yeah, well, when is it ever good news with you, bro?"

It had eaten halfway through the night by the time they caught up to everything that transpired since they were forcibly flung to the edges of the kingdom and beyond. Professor E. Gadd was absorbed in his research, hoping to make a breakthrough with the mysterious organisms he lifted from Mario and Vivian. He even found similar organisms in Luigi and Starlow. Due to how small the shack was, most of them sat outside under the moonlight. Bow and Bootler were kind enough to provide seats and refreshments.

"Let's worry about it later. For now I'm just grateful you're fine." Mario uncrossed his arms and picked up his teacup, taking a sip. "How did you end up with Starlow though? I was with Vivian when that beam hit us."

"That, I couldn't tell you. She was inside my head when I woke up," Luigi shrugged, taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

"I gotta say, I don't envy you one bit." Mario leaned close to Luigi and whispered with a chuckle. "Both Starlow AND Dreambert."

Groaning, Luigi nodded and said through his teeth with a forced smile. "Oh yes, for sure! You're telling me. It's barely been half a day and they're already running my mind ragged." Luigi rolled his eyes and snickered. "It's funny, Mario. You get a lovely lady; I get two annoying flying fairies."

"I HEARD THAT!" came Starlow and Dreambert's disgruntled voices from the cabin.

"That was the point!" Luigi shouted back stifling a smile at Mario. He could notice Vivian looking away. He guess she was red in her face but wasn't quite sure due to her features. "More importantly though, Starlow can hear my thoughts even when she's not inside for whatever reason."

"Really?" Vivian asked curiously. "I can only do that when I'm inside Mario's head."

"Maybe it is because she is a Star Sprite?" Mario reasoned, stroking his mustache.

"No clue, but hey! I'm grateful it's not some creepy monster or someone I don't even know." Luigi took another sip. "How does it feel to become a shadow anyway? That's gotta be interesting. I don't think we had anything like that before."

Mario crossed his arms and went through his words in his head. He didn't want to say anything weird or be innocently insensitive in some way since Vivian was with them.

"It's a little hard to describe. It feels like I'm swimming and flying, yet doing neither at the same time." Mario twirled his cup slowly, staring into the liquid swirling in it. "It's genuinely a new experience, and I plan to take full advantage of it. Would be interesting to chug shadows and other things at enemies for once."

Vivian couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Mario's cheeriness when it came to combat was always humorous to her.

"I'd be happy to give you some pointers if you want," she offered after working up her courage.

"Mario, ask for help with combat?" Luigi laughed heartily. "He'd sooner eat his precious red cap."

"And I'm gonna make you swallow yours if you don't keep quiet." Mario turned to Luigi, glaring intently at him. "Non sei capace di tenerti un cece in bocca."

"È il mio cavallo di battaglia, Mario," Luigi shrugged before turning to Vivian. "Don't worry about it. I was just messing with him."

Vivian perked up a bit after he said that, even though she was still inclined to believe that Mario was the explorer type of person when it came to new things.

"It's really great to see you two interact like this," she said. "I plan to do my best like last time in order to be of assistance to Mario."

"I know I can count on you, Vivian. And no matter what any green-capped individuals say, I still plan on exploring this new form with your aid." The red-clad plumber shot her a thumbs-up, a confident smile on his lips.

"I wonder how far the professor is right now." Luigi put his cup down and stood up. "I'll go check wi—" Before he finished his sentence, a green Boo emerged in front of him.

"Ah!" Startled, Luigi yelled and reflexively flipped backwards away from her. "What's the big idea?!"

"Ho ho ho!" Bow burst laughing, all while rolling in mid-air. "That look on your face. Priceless!"

Mario looked down at his feet and sighed, pinching his nose bridge. "I thought I told you to stop doing that, Bow."

"Last time, you have my word," Bow giggled, trying to suppress her laughter. "Anyway, the professor wants to talk to you guys."

"Let us go then," Vivian said, making her way to the shack with Mario and Bow following after.

"Grrr, stupid Boos and their stupid antics," Luigi grumbled under his breath. "Why I gotta…"

"You gotta what, sir?" As he angrily muttered to himself, Bootler materialized in front of them, causing him to yet again leap backwards.

"U-uh, nothing, sir!" Luigi stammered, putting his hands behind his back as he inched away to the lab.

* * *

"So what's the word, Prof?" Luigi began, Zero resting on his lap. "We're all eager to know about these organisms."

"Ah yes. I have made several shocking discoveries based on data from the four of you," E. Gadd announced triumphantly as he typed in several commands that shot up virtual projections of his findings. "It turned out that the organism came in two types. The first one I found on Mario and Luigi is what I dubbed the Alpha." He pointed to the first projection. It featured an amorphous shell covered with spikes. It pulsated every other second. "The Alpha serves as a container for the second type to absorb and hold within itself. The second type, the Omega, has a similar characteristic but functions differently." The professor pointed to the second organism which was gelatinous and contorted endlessly. "The Omega ceaselessly seek out Alphas, transferring the housed energies they absorbed."

"So, what's you're saying is that it steals our energy and passes it on to Mario and Luigi?" Vivian asked, hoping for a confirmation.

"Yes, missy! That is what I can gather from it at this point in time."

"If that is the case, then I don't mind it." Vivian held her hands together, seemingly happy that her powers are transferring to Mario.

"But isn't there a catch?" Starlow chimed in, raising a question the Marios were thinking of.

"As it stands, I cannot answer for sure. It seems like the Alphas are sending some sort of energy back, but I cannot make out what its purpose is. It might be filler energy in order to equalize the transfer."

"Phew, that's good then," Luigi sighed in relief.

"Ah, I didn't finish yet, sonny!" E. Gadd added, a gleam shining from his lenses. Inputting a few more words, a third projection showed up. "The Omegas seem to be in a constant state of evolution and change."

"In other words?" Dreambert asked, not eager to hear the answer.

"That too is something I cannot declare at the moment," E. Gadd said, turning off the projections. "The energy transfer from the Alphas might be the culprit."

"So we don't know what they are going to evolve to?" Mario crossed his arms and sighed. On one hand, the current effects were stable and harmless. On the other hand, he didn't like surprises and didn't want to imagine what the possibilities would be.

"How long do you speculate it will take for the next phase of its evolution?" Luigi asked, crossing his fingers for a lengthy period of time.

"Judging from the current shape and form, I'd say about six days, give or take a few hours."

"Gosh! We don't have to waste then. Let's scurry up!" Starlow fidgeted, the star on her head shining brighter.

"I have to agree here. I'll dive into the Dreamworld and go get the stones that Chakron told you about," Mario said, although he couldn't help but yawn. He was tired from his battle and from the pressure of the Crown of Shadows. It took a toll on both him and Vivian.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, bro," Luigi said, stroking Zero's head. "The professor and I will deal with this."

"Nonsense, my boy!" the professor shouted, startling both of them. "I've already finished tinkering with our special project." Running his fingers across his keyboard yet again, the professor activated a program. An elevator sound along with whirring and clunking of metal broke out on the outside as on of the shack's walls withdrew into the ground.

"I present to you Brobot-2000MK!" Sounding even more triumphant, Elvin presented his latest co-invention. It looked exactly like Luigi, except of metal and bolts. "Pretty nifty, don't you think, sonny?"

"Oh no! No way, Prof!" Luigi let go for Zero and stood up. "Why must everything have a number in the thousands with you?" Sighing, Luigi rested his palm on his face. "Leave the name to me. Focus on describing what it does to the rest."

"As you wish, sonny boy!" E. Gadd laughed, not minding Luigi's disapproval over the name. "I had studied Luigi's wavelength at his request in order to embark to the Dream World. While it is still impossible without a Pi'illo, Luigi's wavelength emulation will still allow us to open it."

"So, Luigi's the one that's going in this time? Neat!" Starlow said, happily swinging her feet.

"Yes, about time if you ask me. Mario need to rest while I go get the stones," Luigi confirmed, flipping Brobot's face up, revealing a miniature command board. "Dreambert, will you do us the honor? You get to ride Brobot DL-type first."

"Where did the name Brobot come from anyway?" Dreambert asked. It seemed almost everyone in the room barring Mario wanted to know. "And you never told us you were this good with machines."

"It's a long story that I'd rather not talk about right now. Also, there is a lot you guys don't know about me." Luigi looked away and waved his hand dismissively. He certainly did not want anyone to know about his past as the infamous Mr. L. "Come here and turn into a pillow if you please."

Seeing no other way out it, Dreambert heeded his words and turned into a pillow. Luigi pressed a few buttons and the robot's stomach opened.

"It looks like a tight fit, but you'll be fine." Luigi pushed the prince inside, making sure all four sides were snugly in.

"Watch the face!" Dreambert complained, his voice muffled by Luigi's hand. "I'm starting to miss the tourism job already…"

"Suck it up, Dreambert! You didn't spend weeks inside Bowser's stomach," Starlow interjected, a chill surging through her small body. That was one experience she did not want to relieve either.

Brobot DL-type's stomach door closed up and its eyes shone a brighter green. A few computer noises came out of it " **INITIATING DREAM-PROTOCOL!"** It then pointed its arms forward. The forearms opened up and withdrew to the upper arm, revealing two antennas that shot two beams of pink energies. Crossing the beams, a twisting rainbow cloud started to form. A few seconds later, it turned into a sight both Mario and Starlow were very familiar with.

"So that's what it looks like, huh?" Luigi said. "Well, I'm going in. You go and take a load off, bro!"

"I'll show you to our finest room," Bow chimed in proudly.

"I suppose I can't say no for once. And no tricks this time, Bow," Mario chuckled, inching closer to Luigi. "Just be careful in there. I doubt you'd find a Mario to help you out in there." Both brothers performed a hand-grab, patted each other on the back and ended up with a fist bump.

"Why find a Mario when I'm already a Mario." Luigi smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. He then jumped into the Dream World portal. "Wish me luck, bro!"

"See you later, guys!" Starlow cheered and jumped after. She was very curious to how the dream world was herself and this was the time to do so.

"I'll keep working on studying these critter organisms. You'll hear from me if I make a breakthrough," E. Gadd stated and went back to his computer. Zero stood at the feet of Brobot, patiently awaiting his master's return. Mario and Vivian, however, followed Bow into the Mansion.

* * *

Bowser was pacing back and forth in his throne room, grumbling to himself. The princess still hadn't woken up and neither of the bros decided to show up. It's not that he cared for it, but the fact that the one time he wasn't the driving force of chaos, things ended up this way. With Midbus returning to the scene, Bowser was sure that Fawful couldn't have been far behind. For some reason, he kept thinking about the Merful character. Bowser felt quite the similarity to Fawful, but there was something distinct about him. He didn't feel malicious at all. Still,he thought he had settled the score with him before but it seems that celebration was a little too early. The sooner Peach gets adjusted to his might, the sooner he can get back to stomping him into next week.

"Grah!" Bowser roared, hot steam erupting from his mouth. "How long do they intend to make me wait?!"

"Lord Bowser!" shouted a voice from behind. Bowser turned to find a pair of Koopatrols standing in salute, awaiting permission to speak.

"What is it? It better be good news!" Bowser was starting to run of patience, not that he had much of it to begin with.

"The princess has awakened," the one on the right began.

"We are awaiting further commands!" continued the one of the left.

"About damn time!" Bowser pushed them aside and stomped his way to the room where Peach was kept. In a non-Bowser fashion, he knocked gently on the door. Something that flabbergasted the two Koopatrols guarding the door. In all their years of service to the Koopa troop, the only way Bowser knocked on doors was to smash them into pieces.

"Ugh, come in!" an exasperated voice came from within, prompting the king to open the door.

"Status report!" Bowser said, trying to keep his voice to a low growl.

"Your Nastiness, she is stable and ready to move on your orders," Kamek replied, visibly proud of his team's efforts.

"Great job! Now leave! I need to have a word with our 'guest'."

With a quick salute, the Magikoopas teleported out of the room. Bowser moved across the room next to the lone window, opened it and held his hands behind his shell.

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"I had a lot better days," Peach sighed, crossing her arms. "I hoped that it was just a nightmare and that I would wake up to the sweet ramblings of Toadsworth."

"Hah! I never thought I'd hear you say that," Bowser chuckled. He had heard her complain about Toadsworth on multiple occasions, not only when he kidnapped her, but also when he was forced to tag along Mario and her. "Whatever! What matters is that we have a lot to do and I don't even know where to start for once."

"How about handing me a communication device or something? I need to contact Mario and tell him what's going on."

"Fine! I'll help you contact your boyfriend!" Bowser rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew Mario would have to come to the picture sooner or later. He didn't like the idea but having him on board would make things easier in more ways than one.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just very good friends," Peach answered, mildly annoyed. While she did harbor some feelings for the red-clad hero, she wasn't 100% sure about it. And she didn't like the very thought of discussing it with Bowser.

"Grah hah! Whatever you say," Bowser chuckled and opened the door slightly. "Get me one of Iggy's communication contraptions now!"

The Koopatrols saluted and one of them ran to the upper chambers that housed the koopalings.

A few minutes later, he came back with a device that looked loosely like a Mailbox SP, except it was shaped in Bowser's likeness, as was his custom. He handed it to the king, saluted him, then resumed his guard duties.

"Here! Don't dawdle!" Bowser handed it over to Peach and looked out the window.

Peach didn't answer. She simply glared at him from the corner of her eye and observed the design of the apparatus.

 _What egomaniac. Must everything look like him?_ she thought to herself, only to remember that many things in her castle are shaped in her image. The difference being that she didn't order anyone to do so. She even objected to the design but the architects were a stubborn lot.

Taking a deep breath, the princess started typing a message to Mario.

* * *

My Dearest Mario!

I send the message in hopes that it finds you in good health. Something terrible has happened and I find myself in Bowser's castle, somewhat willingly for once, I might add. I don't know how to put this delicately, but I've also fused with Bowser, and it is taking its toll on my body and mind. To make things even worse, I discovered that your house was destroyed and that neither you nor Luigi are around. I pray for both of you. Please contact me at your earliest convenience.

—Princess Peach—

* * *

With the message composed, Peach pressed the send button.

 **"BAHAHA, MESSAGE SENT!"** a loud shrill voice came from the machine, startling Peach causing her to drop the gadget.

Groaning, Peach grabbed her forehead with her right arm, making sure not to press hard with her claws. "Of all the stupid…"

"Grah hah. I thought I told him to get rid of that stupid noise." Bowser couldn't help but chuckle, although he really did hate Iggy's pranks. Still, his mechanical genius was one of the cornerstones of Bowser's airships and weaponry. That and Iggy was demented and generally unstable to be able to get a straight anything out of.

"So what now?" Peach asked, seemingly more at ease with the current situation.

"About time you were willing to talk!" Bowser said, pulling out a spherical gem from his shell. "Take a look at this!"

He tossed it over to Peach. It looked like some sort of amethyst the size of a melon and it was even heavier than she expected.

 _Thank the stars for the extra strength._ "What is this…" Peach scanned the gem and then remembered about her own. "My brooch! Where is it?!"

"Quiet down! You're holding it along with my own!' Bowser replied, cutting her off.

"Typical. Even our heirlooms fused together…" Peach sighed, tossing the gem back to Bowser. "You keep it for now. I don't have anywhere to put something of this size."

"We need to get moving. Remember what that Merful freak said. We need to beat the stuffing out of others sharing our condition and steal their energies," Bowser eagerly reminded her. He himself couldn't wait until he started stomping them out, whoever they were.

"Must you say 'steal'?" Peach sighed. "Can't we rest for today at least? I'm still not too accustomed to this." Peach said, hopeful that he wouldn't force her out like last time.

The king crossed his arms and pondered for a few seconds. "Twelve hours, no more! We don't have time to waste!" Bowser roared his answer as to make sure that he wouldn't accept any more than that. "I have matters to discuss with the old hag. If you need anything, just yell at the guards."

With that, Bowser left the room, leaving the princess to slip back under the blanket. She stared intently at the ceiling. She had this feeling inside her that she wasn't able to figured out. It felt like something had changed within, like something that got lifted off her spirit.

"Twelve hours are better than none, I suppose..." She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. _Mario, please be safe!_

* * *

 **I'm not sure how everybody is liking these character interactions and what not but the good news is that the next chapter is gonna be action-y, with a particularly fun 'Boss fight' if we're gonna call it that.**

 **Dreaming Creator: Thank you for your concern. :) I am totally fine but this point. I hope the Peach Bowser interaction was fine as it is brief in this chapter. They will come into primary focus soon as I planned to have each party hold main focus for two up to three chapters at a time.**

 **NormanWhitesmith:—That's the kind of motivation a man needs xD Luckily, I have no physical remnants of the incident. Brain scans reported that no damage there either. Thank you for your concern though :) I'd say the green thunder is the luckiest of the bunch so far, always maybe a few minus points for it being starlow? xD Don't worry, I never give up. I'll see it to the end. I already have a lot of the story mapped up to the finale. I only need to fill the middle scene, so to speak.**

 **Pikminfan: They are, sadly not for too long :P**

 **And with that, I'll see you next chapter :D Have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Empress' New Groove

****Updated 11-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.****

 ** **I had so much fun with this chapter, even more going through it again with a bunch of improvements.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 9: The Empress' New Groove****

Luigi and Starlow landed safely on the ground within a few seconds. They found themselves in the unpleasant, thick forested nightmare that was Forever Forest. Its Dream World counterpart looked every bit as unnerving as it did, perhaps even more so due to the various pieces that floated above the ground. The moon exhumed a sinister aura and hung too low and close over the horizon; its light bright and oppressive against the creeping shrubbery that covered the forest. The Dream World's version promised to be more confusing and hostile.

"Hmm, not as 'dreamy' as I expected it to be," Luigi mused, surveying the area around him.

"Maybe it's just this forest?" Starlow suggested, hoping for a better change of scenery upon exiting. Mario always left out the scenery details, only reporting the various combat capabilities of things instead.

"That's inconsequential to us right now. We need to navigate our way to the castle and take that stone." Luigi adjusted his cap and marched forward. "I just hope the exit sequence is the same one as the real world."

"I sincerely doubt that," Starlow sighed. "Lead the way, Luigi!"

* * *

Time felt like it slowed to a crawl, even though it had barely been fifteen minutes. Howling was heard every now and then, which wasn't different from the real forest. Despite this, no one ever saw any wolves. General consensus was that some mischievous Boos were behind to keep visitors away.

Luigi snuck around quietly, avoiding the potential ire of several Piranha Plants and Fuzzies. He had no intention of finding out how they behaved within this dream cloud. Starlow, on the other hand, was actually walking for once rather than flying, at Luigi's behest. She insisted that she wanted to see the Dream World with her own eyes rather than from inside Luigi. Her light would have attracted unwanted attention, however, so Luigi lent her his cap to cover it.

"You know, I've been thinking—" The Star Sprite began in a whisper, breaking the silence."How come we didn't find a dream version of Mario?"

"I'm not sure," Luigi replied somewhat dismissively. "I always thought that the one sleeping gets a dream version of themselves. I think Mario killed him. He mentioned that it was the first thing he fought and it was under Antasma's control back then."

"Well, that shoots down that line of thought."

"You mean he had hoped he'd show up and help us? You don't think I can do this on my own, do you?"

"No, that's not it," Starlow simply said. "Even Mario needed your counterpart's help in this world. What if we run into a giant enemy?"

Luigi paused to think for a moment. "I suppose I haven't really thought of that." He ruffled the back of his head and started moving again. "We aren't here to fight. We're here for those stones Chakron mentioned. If the need to fight does present itself, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, Mario came in here alone. I have you around."

"That is true I suppose. It still would have been great seeing Dreamy Luigi in action though," Starlow sighed. "The real deal is goo—"

Luigi suddenly grabbed his spherical friend and muffled her mouth with the crook of his right arm.

"Shh, I think we're being watched," Luigi whispered, creeping in a nearby brush as quietly as he could. He softened his grip on Starlow, allowing her some wiggle room.

"Is this going to become a habit? I don't like being manhandled!" Starlow complained.

"If you're going to keep running your mouth and not paying attention to our surrounding, then yes."

"Hmm. What do you think you're doing here?!" a somewhat grouchy voice shot from behind them. Starlow shot up to the air, letting out a shrill scream. Luigi, startled a bit, grit his teeth and quickly jumped after her and reeled her in.

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Sorry…" quaking in her boots, the Star Sprite let out a muffled apology through Luigi's arm.

Having composed themselves, the duo looked behind to see who snuck in on them. It was a small bearded and leaf covered individual that Luigi was somewhat familiar with, at least his real world counterpart.

"H-hey, Oaklie! Sorry we barged in here," Luigi stammered with slight nervousness, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you know of me, young man? Then you should know that this path is extremely dangerous. You should leave at once." The old man scolded, his expression as stern as ever.

"Can you guide us out? We can't see to find the exit." Starlow asked, still shaking from the surprise.

"This is the whole reason I was looking for him, Starlow," Luigi said matter-of-factly and released his grip on her. "Do you think you could help us out?

"Hmm… I don't normally do this but the situation outside the forest is unsettling." Oaklie stroked his bushy beard for a few seconds. "I'll agree to get you out, but you have to promise that you'll do something about the wicked Empress."

"Empress? This is still the Mushroom kingdom, right?" Luigi cocked his eyebrow and exchanged a quick glance with Starlow. "Did we miss something?"

"We can ask questions later, Luigi. We're going to the castle regardless of the situation."

"You got me there," Luigi shrugged, deciding to drop the matter. It's not like the Dream World made sense to being with. "I promise we'll do something about whatever is going on out there."

"Good!" Oaklie nodded in satisfaction. "Now close your eyes and I'll guide you to the entrance."

"Why can't you just do it with us watching?" Starlow complained. A great many pulled the same stunt and she couldn't really bite into the whole reason why. Everybody had some sort of flimsy excuse. However, it only resulted in getting her a whack from the leafy old man.

"Youngsters these days…"

"Forget it, Starlow. When has questioning that line of thinking helped us in any way," Luigi said and picked up Starlow. He then stood a few steps in front of Oaklie. "Ready when you are, Pops!"

The duo closed their eyes and waited for a few seconds. All they heard was the old man tapping the ground in a rhythmic fashion. The next thing they knew was the sound of ruffled leaves and a feeling similar to traversing a warp pipe.

* * *

A large tree spat Luigi and Starlow out from one of its branches, sending them hurling towards the ground head first. In a quick and graceful motion, Luigi pushed against the ground with his right arm and leaped forward, grabbing Starlow before she connected with the floor. He promptly took his hat back from her.

"Nice moves, Luigi!" the cheerful star sprite cheered, as Luigi landed back on his feet.

"All in a day's work." Luigi pulled his cap over his head with a triumphant smile. "I'm glad we're outta there. I still hate pipe travel though."

"You and me both! The Dream World isn't as fun as Mario claimed it was," Starlow said, freeing herself from Luigi to freely float on her own again.

"I think what he meant by fun was the mass amount of fighting involved, like always," the Green Thunder chuckled, images of Mario smashing through a dozen troops flashing through his head.

"Oh well, that's the kind of person he is." Starlow raised her pupils as to simulate a shrug. She then looked around the surrounding area, as if searching for something. "I think we're being watched, though."

"How come you hadn't noticed Oaklie then?" Luigi asked dismissively "And I thought _I_ was paranoid. You need to relax."

As if in negative response to what he just said, two armored individuals approached them. They looked the same size and height as a Koopatrol but their heads were big and round for whatever reason and it didn't seem like the helmet had to do with that fact. They were both armed with sharp spears.

"I don't think 'relax' is a suitable word at the moment." Starlow rolled her eyes and floated behind Luigi.

"What are you two doing here past curfew?!" the guard on the right bellowed. His voice reverberated, as if it was two different people that spoke, one of a Toad and one of a Koopa. Rather than being intimidating, it invited more of a snicker to both Luigi and his partner. "In the name of Her Nastiness, you are hereby under arrest!"

"Arrest? We just got here!" Starlow yelled from behind Luigi. She wasn't going to stand for any nonsense and neither was Luigi.

"What is this even about?! We don't know about any curfew, but we sure know our rights!" Luigi glared at them and crossed his hands. Oaklie's words then came rushing to him.

 _This must be the mess he was talking about._

"You have no rights, no will, no lives; You will surrender and be taken captive where you will shall be judged, tried, and executed by her Malevolence!" The second guard laid down so simply as if it was a perfectly reasonable course of action.

 _When in doubt, smash your way out!_ Luigi remembered something Mario always told him. It seemed very fitting for the situation at hand.

 _I guess I have to do things his way._

Luigi steeled himself. "Well, if you want me, you'll have to drag me there." He grinned with confidence and cracked his about what Mario would do in such a situation, Luigi steeled himself. "If you want me, you'll have to drag me then."

The first guard was on Luigi in a flash, jabbing with his spear. Luigi ducked beneath and punched at the guard's chest. The guard jumped back, however, as the second one breathed fire at Luigi.

Luigi leaped into the air with a powerful jump. _Yikes! Bigger heads and can breath fire?_ With one hand, he conjured multiple electric bolts and whipped him against his opponents. The thunder arrows shot downward, zipping through the air, but his enemies were ready for it: the first guard withdrew into its shell and the second one raised him as a shield. The jolts of lightning bounced off him, leaving them unharmed. With a quick motion, the second guard flung his partner at Luigi. Without warning, Luigi pulled on Starlow and used her to deflect the hard shell.

"Ouch!" Starlow winced a bit from the impact, but she didn't have time to voice her complaints as Luigi flung her higher up and used the airborne shell as a stepping stone to jump after her.

The guard rocketed doward, smashing into the floor whilst a flash of green light engulfed both Luigi and Starlow. Rays of light rained down the ground. The guards quickly withdrew inside their shells and spun in a circle at high speed, deflecting the bullets of light into their surroundings.

The barrage continued as the green light shone brighter. It shot into the ground, right in between the spinning soldiers. Jolts of electricity flew and raged about, knocking through their metal armor. One of the guards would up on his back close to Luigi's landing point.

Luigi pulled his fist out of the impact crater and, making sure he avoids the spikes on the shell, he swiftly kicked the shell violently in toward the other soldier.

The shell flew at high speed but Luigi dashed after it at such speed that he seemed like a mint green blur. Once the two shells smashed into one another, Luigi erected a brilliant wall of light that lifted them from beneath

The two guards smashed into each other, which was the moment Luigi was waiting for. He encased his fist in a surge of lightning and slammed them both, sending them plummeting towards a tree, lodging two holes in it. He pulled on it with his right arm, carefully positioning the two shells against one another.

Luigi stomped forward with his right leg, electricity flaring about and gathering at his left hand's palm. Still holding them with his right hand, Luigi pushed against them with the mass of lighting that he gathered.

A raging maelstrom roared and crackled, whipping up the winds around them. The light wall that Luigi erected shattered into pieces, unable to whistand the violent tempest. The two guards shot at light speed, ripping through multiple surrounding trees and finally getting lodged within the confines of one as their velocity dropped.

"How's that for judge, jury and executioner?" Luigi said, triumphantly crossing his arms. Having Starlow's powers proved to be far more useful than he anticipated it to be, fun even.

The guards didn't say a word. They struggled to remove themselves from the tree's trunk, so they simply spun inside it, felling what was left of it. They did not stop, however, as they continued to spin on their back, digging through the ground below them.

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming." Luigi kept his guard up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to listen closely to the sound of their drilling.

Luigi's ears started ringing, and within an instant, the two shells emerged from the ground, aiming for his head. Luigi cracked as the two shells slammed into him. Pieces of his faces fell on the ground as the rest of his body followed suit. The chunks continued breaking down, eventually disintegrating into small sparks of light.

As the two guards landed and emerged from their shells, Luigi reappeared in a flash.

"So that's how you want to play, huh? Fine by me!" Luigi slammed the ground as hard as he could, bracing his entire body in an effort to concentrate his energy. With a quick flick of his right arm, a chain of light shot from his sleeve, binding the two soldiers tightly.

"But wait! There's more!" Luigi violently slammed his fists together, generating a violent spark of electricity and light that coursed through his entire body. He felt at his being being torn apart, shredded to smaller pieces. His body started vibrating at intense levels as the ground shook beneath.

In a flash, the two Koopa hybrids found themselves surrounded by ten Luigis, all bearing a determined glare. The green warriors all turned sideways and pointed at the two unfortunate guards.

"LIGHTNING INDIGNATION!" the ten of them shouted in unison, a thunderous battle cry that promised to send chills down the spines of most living beings. Ten beams of concentrated determination shot at them. The mass of electricity generated could have powered an entire city over a week. Instead, it was aimed at two villains that would take the full brunt of it.

The two Koopas' bodies twitched and spasmed as the mass of energy coursed through their bodies. There was no doubt they that left the world almost instantaneously.

Luigi and his copies converged and he was back to a singular entity. He released Starlow from his body and took a deep breath as she surveyed the area around them.

"Color me surprised, Luigi!" Starlow exclaimed. "I didn't know you could cause such destruction." The entrance to the forest was no more than charred remains, crevices and splintered wood.

"I might have taken Mario's advice a bit _too_ literal. At least it's not the real forest," Luigi chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "But seriously, your light powers are great!"

"You're telling me. I wasn't even sure if they were me."

"Technically, it's not you!" Luigi stated. "I'm the one conducting your powers, but they are still yours. You just can't use them."

"I think it has something to do with the Star Sprites regulations or something. I never really paid it much heed since I don't fight." Starlow "shrugged". "Maybe you could teach me?"

"Perhaps. We might need that in the future," Luigi said, rubbing his chin. "I think we should stay fused for the moment, however. Moving as one is safer and we won't need to fuse under duress like this time."

"Good point! It will also prevent you from using me as a shield."

"Heh. Sorry!" Luigi apologized sincerely. "It didn't hurt that much though, right?"

"Hmm, maybe. Let's just leave it at that. What about this so called Empress? And those guards?" Starlow turned Luigi's head towards the two charred guards that lay dead on the ground..

"Only one way to find out!" Luigi moved in towards one of them and removed its helmet.

Underneath was a pretty awkward sight: It was a toad's head but with Koopa eyes and skin instead of the mushroom cap.

"It seems like the organisms the Professor talked about are festering in the Dream World as well," Luigi concluded, removing the rest of the armor from the guard. "I had assumed we'd find something like this."

"Nevermind that! They were able to breathe fire!" Starlow added, having also noted the peculiarity. "I'm starting to think a higher authority is the culprit."

"I have a hunch, but I don't like where I'm going with it. We have to hurry up though. For all we know, this could be what's happening in the real world as well."

"Why are you undressing the rest of that corpse, Luigi?"

"Isn't it obvious? Time to go undercover," Luigi explained, pulling the helmet over his head. He then slipped into the Koopa shell, gauntlets and arm guards.

"A bit cramped, but will do," Luigi moved his arm in front of himself to see how much freedom of movement he had.

"You look kind of silly in that thing," Starlow laughed. "It's clearly not made for humans."

"As long as I look at least similar to them, that's all that I care about," Luigi said. "I could be silly in our fused form too for all I know."

"We can always find out later," Starlow said, trying to contain her eagerness at the thought. "Tally ho! Onward and upwards for now!"

"Sit tight and enjoy the ride, I guess." Luigi let out a half-suppressed laugh and absorbed Starlow. He then made for the castle.

* * *

 **And the fight scene is much more appealing to myself all of a sudden. Hope that's the same for you guys :)  
**

 **NormanWhitesmith: My condolences. That sounds horrible but sadly there is no way around it. I got lucky because my wife was there. She is very skinny so the gas didn't affect her the way it did me.**

 **Bowser is an entity that is on a whole another lever compared to someone like Vivian and Starlow, hence his power and attributes seep in a lot faster and are much more pronounced on peach. Also, not really a spoiler. The three main groups showcase a different level of "control" Peach Bowser, Mario Vivian, and Luigi = Starlow. The rest you can speculate until more is revealed :D Lmao at Larlow. Don't know why but it sounds funny.**

 **Derick Lindsey: I apologize for not answering two chapters back. I saw your message in my email but when I got in here I didn't see it. Turns out I had to "moderate" the review. I'm fine and fully recovered. Thank you for your concern :) As for other partners, they will show up if they fit in the place the main chars are visiting. Some of them will actually have some semblance of plot significance. Only time will tell who will reign as number one :P With this chapter all three of them had a fight showcasing their abilities (well, except Mario who didn't use Vivian's powers in his fight against the Fawful guys.)  
**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and come back for a very exciting and special Luigi battle next chapter ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: Castle Crashers

****Woo! 700 word upgrade and smooth up 11-04-2019. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading.****

 ** **I had WAY too much fun with this one. I hope it would please you guys too. You know, share my joy and all that xD****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 10: Castle Crashers****

Luigi marched through what should have been Toad Town, except it looked nothing like its real world counterpart. All buildings looked uniform and stood parallel to each other on the side of a time worn rocky road that stretched for far longer than it should, or so Luigi felt. The castle was somewhat far off in the distance. A behemoth of black bricks, purple roof and two towers with that ended up in what looked like a feral form of Peach's head.

" _Oh boy... That can't be good news,"_ Luigi winced at the knockoff of Bowser's design. Things were getting weirder by the minute and his hunch had started to materialize in a far worse manner than he had first envisioned.

" _Just keep walking, Luigi,"_ Starlow advised, no less nervous herself. _"No need for any unwanted attention."_

Several guards were deployed, one in front of each house. They stood motionless, making sure no one got in or out. They saluted their 'fellow' guard as he moved past them. Their unblinking gazes only served to make Luigi even more nervous, making his unflinching walk much harder to pull off.

" _I don't know how Mario deals with these 'red carpet' dealies. It's nerve wracking."_ Luigi kept thinking about all the times he witnessed that from the spectator's point of view. Sure, he lead such parades multiple times, but he wasn't the target of the spotlight. How he longed for the days he was simply 'Green Stache'. Fame and attention felt too troublesome for his taste.

Luigi reached the castle entrance a few minutes later. Two guards were stationed there, guarding what looked like a nebulous purple gate.

" _How do you plan on getting past them? Take another page of Mario's?"_ Starlow asked, expecting the employ of Mario's Modus Operandi.

" _Why do that when we can just use the front door like normal people? Just leave this to me,"_ Luigi replied confidently and approached the guards, saluting them.

"What is it, number two?" the guard on the left asked, barely emoting.

 _Number two... Why am I not surprised._ Luigi groaned. Starlow giggled at the fact. "I have an urgent report for Her, uh, Nastiness!" He tried keeping a straight face saying that. The guards stared for a moment but seemed to buy it.

"One of our soldiers was found dead in the outskirts of Forever Forest," Luigi continued. "We suspect that it is that miscreant Luigi. I need to report this to Her Highness!"

"Understood!" The second guard lifted his spear and crossed it with the other one the first guard was holding. The nebulous door wiggled and twisted, before smudging to the sides, revealing the entrance. "Make haste!"

With a mutual salute, Luigi carried on into the void.

The inside of the castle was different as well, although not as drastic as its outside. It looked like a mixture of both Peach's and Bowser's castle designs. It served to only add more confusion to both Luigi and Starlow. There was no doubt in their heads anymore. Something happened to the princess, and Perhaps even Bowser himself. Either that or that the Dream World is collapsing on itself.

"See? Told you I got this." Luigi trailed off as he eyed the surrounding area. Fortunately for him the corridors and the general structure was identical to the real castle, so he could navigate it with ease.

" _I never doubted you,"_ Starlow replied as Luigi only rolled his eyes skeptically. " _It's too early to celebrate though. We need to fetch that stone, whatever it is."_

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The castle was unsettlingly peaceful without the Toads running all over the place. The guards were outside the castle en masse and there was no trace of any retainers whatsoever.

The throne room's door soon came into view, and as expected, it was also guarded by two imposing Thwomp lookalikes, or rather large cubical angry looking Toads with spiked contours. It reminded Luigi of the Blorbs, except it looked a lot worse. He leaned close to the wall and eyed them from a distance.

 _"You don't suppose there is a Star Cure for this, do you?"_ Starlow said, unsure of what else to comment on.

"I don't think so. It is obviously the same deal as those Toad-Koopas," Luigi replied, slowly and carefully moving along the wall. "I doubt they'd let us past that gate, not that we want to do so anyway. If the 'Empress' is behind that door, then I don't think she'd let us abscond with her precious stone."

Starlow nodded in agreement. _"What does that leave us with then?"_

"I thought you'd never ask." Luigi let out a hearty but silent chuckle. He then knelt down and crossed his legs. "I plan to make more use of you and your powers."

 _"Huh?"_ Confused, Starlow watched eagerly, curious as how Luigi was going on about this.

The Green Thunder closed his eyes and concentrated. His body started emitting a faint green light that soon enveloped his entire being. In a few seconds, his body shrunk into his Star Sprite form, before promptly fading away.

"There we go," Luigi smiled triumphantly. "We're now invisible to most people, I hope!"

 _"Hoping won't get us far,"_ Starlow sighed a bit. " _How do you figure we'd be invisible? I can still see us."_

"The spectrum of light is large and varied. I just needed to assume the properties of one that isn't visible to the naked eyed," Luigi explained and took off to the air. "Either way, we need to be quiet. It's a shroud of invisibility, not silence."

 _"That's amazing, Luigi! No wonder Mario relies on you so much,"_ Starlow said excitedly. She had learned more about her powers in one day than she had during most of her life.

Luigi smiled at her praise and flew over to a small air vent near the roof. The Toad-Thwomps stood still, staring intently at nothing. Luigi fizzled through the vent before immediately regaining his spherical form. He then continued floating quietly along the narrow path.

" _It's a good thing I can shrink to this form."_

" _I know, right?"_

* * *

 ***KRRKKK***

The sound of smashed pottery echoed through the vent. Luigi inched closer to the other end so he could peek into the throne room.

"Making me wait for two whole days! Who does that little worm think that he is?!" a feminine voice roared in frustration and annoyance. Her 'assistant' threw another Mario bust in mid air, which got immediately blasted by a surge of black flames.

Luigi hovered close to the vent door, casting his vision upon the scene. He could feel his heart sinking to his stomach at what he witnessed.

 _"You were right, Luigi. 'Oh boy' indeed..."_ Starlow said, at a loss for words herself.

The resentful voice came from none other than Peach, and she never looked so different before. Her dress and evening gloves were identical to the nebulous mass of shadows that served as the front door, constantly twitching and twisting as if it boiled. Her hair was a wild mess of golden and bright orange locks that obscured the two horns that jutted from her skull. She paced around the room, angrily stomping the ground which started to dent under the pressure of her legs.

Bowser stood calmly next to her and a pile of stone Mario busts. He looked exactly the same as he did in the real world, which came as a surprise considering the state Peach was in. He flung the busts periodically in the air for the 'Empress' to unload her rage on by blasting it to smithereens.

"How could he do this to me!? ME! I practically gave his life meaning!" the Empress complained, smashing another bust.

"It's a good thing you're taking your anger on these things, rather than the real thing," Bowser said. He looked relatively casual, amused even.

"As if! I'm going to smash him to an inch of his life, then I'm going to heal him, then I'm going to smash him again! That'll teach him to not come when his presence is required!"

"As long as he is still alive afterwards. Wouldn't want my number one adversary to die," Bowser shrugged, tossing another bust. The Empress jumped and punched it upwards. Like a bullet, it shot towards the vent, breaking the wall and denting the metal. Luigi had reflexively hopped backwards.

 _"Yikes! What's her problem?!"_ Starlow yelled. She had never imagined the princess could be this violent. " _I wonder what she expects from Mario."_

 _"Sounds like the dream world Mario has his hands full, if he was still alive that is,"_ Luigi reasoned, before inching back to the dented vent and taking a closer look. Next to the throne stood a pedestal with a large cushy pillow on top. A singular melon sized gem rested on it.

 _"Looks like we found our quarry."_ The star sprite said. _"I thought he said stones, though. Any ideas?_

" _If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that the stones themselves merged,"_ Luigi stated flatly. _"It looks like we don't have much of a choice besides sneaking in, snagging it and making a run for it."_ He didn't any other option, except maybe brawling, but he'd rather keep that as a contingency plan. He did feel like the odds wouldn't be in his favor, however.

Phasing through the metal bars, Luigi descended slowly, moving in to the pedestal while making sure to avoid the flying stones and the all consuming fire balls.

"I don't understand what it is exactly you are expecting from Mario. What would Mario do for you in this particular instance?" Bowser questioned his 'partner', taking a scrutinizing look at the Mario bust before lobbing it. "Flimsy second rate knockoffs."

"I _don't_ care! It's his responsibility to take care of these complications like he always did. I did not allow him to stop!" The Empress folded her arms and looked at her right hand. She clenched it, and the shadows the gloves were made of twisted and writhed furiously. " **MARIOOOOOOO!"** She let out a thunder roar, coupled with a stream of scorching flames shooting from her fanged mouth.

As misfortune would have it, the torrent of fire shot in Luigi's direction. He barely dodged it by an inch of his life, although not without consequence. The sudden nature of the event caused him to lose the focus he held on the light and become visible.

 _"Uh-oh..."_ Luigi gulped as the glare of the Empress set upon him. He smiled awkwardly at her. "Hiiiiii?"

" **YOU!?"** the Empress bellowed, firing another ball of devastation at the Green Star. Luigi dove rapidly head first, regaining his human form. He grabbed the gem and hopped backwards, landing near the large double-door.

"Grah hah hah! What was that about him not coming?" Bowser guffawed, seemingly pleased with Luigi's emergence.

"I'm sorry to drop by and leave on a short notice, but I'll be taking this, see?" Luigi had a large awkward smile plastered on his face before zipping through the door gap, leaving a trait of green light in his wake.

"After them!" the Empress bellowed her commands, shaking the wall of the castle with its intensity. The air seemed to twist and rip open as two portals of shadows manifested. Countless masses of shadowy monstrosities of a multitude of races spewed from within, flooding the castle and started giving chase after the intruder.

The guards mobilized, marching in conjunction to the sloshing sounds caused by the shadows. Luigi didn't have time to stand and plan out his next move. It was time to Mario his way out and run for it.

"I don't care what anyone says! We are no longer calling anything dreamy in the Dream World!" Luigi began, shooting a jolt of electrifying light towards the two guards that caught up to him, paralyzing them.

 _"I always thought it was a stupid idea anyway. Dreambert and all,"_ Starlow agreed. _"Let's make a quick getaway before Peach and Bowser join in on the fun."_

"We have to rethink Mario's concept of Fun. Wario's too, I suppose."

The strength and intensity of Peach's spheres of destruction sent a shiver through Starlow's body as she thought about them. Her magic combined with Bowser promised to be very strong, and painful to the ones opposing her. The entire situation wasn't one to sit and think about given their current situation. She'd rather just run for the safety of the outside world.

They neared the outskirts of the town and the chase the squadron didn't show any signs of relenting, not that it mattered if Luigi managed to get himself inside Forever Forest. Combining his natural agility with Starlow's light allowed him to run very fast for short bursts.

"I hear Wario deals with this crap on a regular basis. I'm not sure how he copes with it," Luigi chuckled awkwardly, recalling the various stories strung by Wario about how some wall or monster or whatever would chase him after he takes their treasure. "I honestly fail to see the appeal."

As that thought ran through his head, sinister shadows raced under him and then emerged in front of him. The gooey mass straightened up and solidified suddenly, causing Luigi to crash into it.

 _"Looks like we hit another roadblock. Are you all right, Luigi?"_ Starlow winced, imagining the sting Luigi felt when he face connection with the wall.

"I had better days..." He groaned and look up. The wall continued to stretch upwards, closing in the entire square in a dome of solid shadows. There would be no escape until Luigi dealt with it. He really had to Mario his way out this time.

"You know, I think I'm going to add shadows to my list of dislikes. Just don't tell Mario's friend." Luigi let out a deep sigh. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's get dangerous!" He cracked his neck and enveloped the gem in a blanket of light before pushing it against his chest. The entire gem sunk into his being, relieving him from having to carry it around. "I should tried this earlier..."

"' _Should have' is right!"_ Starlow scolded with a sigh. " _Also, Please refrain from saying such things when we're surrounded by such a mass of baddies."_

The masses of shadows split into multiple small blobs. It contorted and twisted into new shapes and forms, finally reverting to its true forms. Barring the Toad-Koopatrol hybrids from earlier were several new additions which included Hammer-Toads, Toadrills, and Toadurns.

The Hammer-Toads opened up with a spray of mallets, building up to look like a cloud of death from above. Gentle green light enveloped Luigi's body as he glided gracefully around the field, dodging the metal maelstrom. Unfortunately, two Toadurns rammed him from both sides.

Luigi grabbed one of the flying hammered and smashed at the urn as hard as he could. It cracked from the force of the impact. Luigi released himself from the grip of the Toadurns and hurled the broken one towards a group that advanced on him. He then gripped the second urn and spun it around, also launching it in their direction.

Picking up on the momentum, Luigi sprinted through them. His velocity allowed him to toss aside anything that stood in his way. The Toadrills dug underground, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The rest converged on Luigi's position. He hurled a couple of electrically charged spears of light at them.

 _Mamma mia!_ Luigi thought, ducking in a roll as two figures leaped from the masses, sharp spears in hand.

Luigi just barely got out of the way, encasing his first in lighting. He slammed the first Koopatroll in the chest, sending him careening towards the second one. He made sure the spikes were pointing towards them.

The Toadrills suddenly emerged and closed in on Luigi as he was occupied. With a quick motion, Luigi whipped both arms conjuring two green spheres that resembled Starlow. They were tethered to his arms and followed their movements.

Luigi whipped the spheres openly, brushing aside the incoming drills and turning them around. He then flick his arms, sending the drills back at the rest of the army, digging through various Toadurns and Hammer-Toads. All enemies felled receded into the shadowy mess that spawned them for whatever reason.

Luigi continued to spin around, the orbs of light following suit, knocking everything that dared approach or get caught up around his axis.

Sensing their attacks to be ineffective, the remains of the army lunged at Luigi, dog piling him. Luigi swifty erected a light barely and struggled under the steadily increasing weight. He tried to push but he felt himself kneel on the floor, barely holding up.

"Oof, this is getting really heavy," Luigi gritted his teeth. "Say, I have an idea, Starlow. You wanna try it out?"

 _"Sure thing. Whatever stops you from getting squished under this pile!"_

There was a bright light glowing under the pile of soldiers along with a few sparks of lighting that broke out. The cracking noise of electricity built up as the light grew brighter and brighter. In a burst of lightning and light, everyone on top of the green-clad warrior shot to the air.

Having freed himself, Luigi let out an impressive surge of energy that manifested itself in his image. Placing his palm over its face, Luigi transferred some of his consciousness to the construct of light.

"Look at me! I'm a Luigi!" the light duplicate exclaimed in Starlow's voice. There was still a mental link between the two so she knew what Luigi was planning to do.

In the next few moments, both Luigis were engulfed in a faint green light. In that duration, they moved so fast that time itself seemed to have been frozen to them. The army of goons was still suspended in mid air. Luigi and Starlow strung violently through them with a thread of light. From one body to the next, it was like a spider web, tangled through and through.

The two Luigis jumped backward and faced each other from a distance, the rope of light in their hands. They pulled hard on both ends, dragging everything they had tied to the threads.

The giant ball of minions dropped on the floor as time was set free once more. Luigi and Starlow dashed around them in a counterclockwise motion, tightening their grip on them.

Still in motion, the two charged up a surge of lighting in their free hands. It sparked and crackled as it grew in intensity. Finally, with a quick thrust of the palm, the collect energy shot forward, closing in on the masses.

The unleash surge engulfed everything in its path before it exploded as the two forces collided. There was a brilliant light accompanied by the sounds of crackling electricity and searing flesh.

The only thing that was left in its wake was the dried up remains that disintegrated into dust rather than return to the shadows. Luigi breathed heavily and fixed his cap. He then closed his eyes and drew his light duplicate back to himself, absorbing it.

 _"That was fun! We gotta do that again!"_ Starlow exclaimed in total amazement. She hadn't felt such a rush since forever. _"By the way, I thought of a name for your star sprite form. We'll call it Lowigi!"_

"It's great that you had fun, but this thing was very taxing on my body." Luigi tried to recover his breath. "Lowigi sounds fine, but I'll have you know, we Marios don't name our forms because we go through way too many," Luigi reasoned, chuckled and shrugged. "Also, we can do that again, but only when it's absolutely necessary," he added with a slight smile.. "Talk later. We still need to get out of this mess."

"Worthless! Absolutely Worthless!" Bellowing, the Empress bore through the wall of shadows, Bowser right behind her. "You dare steal from me and think you can get away with it!?"

"Great job, Luigi! I haven't seen her this riled up before," Bowser laughed, clapping slowly. His comment felt genuine and it didn't seem like he had any beef with Luigi stealing the gem. "Good show I say!"

"Shut the hell up!" The Empress glared at Bowser, her eyes shining bright gold. "You impudent worms will pay for your insolence!"

"Can't we discuss this over a warm spot of tea? Maybe some of your famous cake?" Luigi smiled nervously and flailed his arms. The Empress just roared in response, calling in the shadows all around her. Bowser ended up collapsing into shadows himself and circled the Empress.

"Luigi! You have been found guilty of treason. Your sentence has been decided: **Death!"** Luigi's would-be judge, Jury, Executioner declared as the shadows shot up from the ground and engulfed her.

"I had a feeling something like this would end up happening," Luigi gulped as he could only watch the mass in front of him grow in size. "We mustn't worry. I'll think of something!"

 _"Um, Luigi, no offense but I'm inside your head now, and to be honest, It's EMPTY! We have to do something!"_ Starlow panicked at Luigi's lack of ideas.

Suddenly, a mysterious being forced itself through the shadowy dome. It was a young adult man in blue overalls and a green shirt and cap. He landed in front of Luigi and pulled his cap down slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside E. Gadd's laboratory...

"DIVER INPUT RECEIVED! PLEASE ENTER COMMANDS!" Brobot D-L type announced in its robotic voice, drawing Zero's attention who's been resting in front of its legs. The metal hat's 'L' symbol opened up and a flashing button appearing. The Polterpup recognized the command and pressed it.

"COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED!"

* * *

 _"I told you we were being watched!"_ Starlow exclaimed, unable to mask her happiness.

"I can't say I object to you being right for once," Luigi smirked, staring at his double.

Dreamy Luigi smiled at his real world counterpart and took to the air with a graceful jump. "Luigi pack, ASSEMBLE!" An influx of Luigis rained right through the dome, surrounding the real one.

"I have to admit, I always wanted to say that ever since I picked up a Double Cherry," Luigi laughed as he watched the waves of his being turn around him as it grew and grew. He was about to experience what Mario went through recently, although in a different form than Mario himself.

 _And I'll form the head!_

* * *

 **I bet I confused a ton of people, maybe. I hope that was interesting since Luigi exhibited a lot of his new signature abilities and all :P**

 **NormanWhitesmith: You speculated right :D As far as shared attributes go, Luigi will not go through much except the "larlow" form at will. As I stated before, this is due to his balance between himself and Starlow and their unity. There will be other things of course but as far as form is concerned, most of it would be willful on Luigi's part.  
**

 **Pikminfan: Few other ones, courtesy of Luigi's imagination :D**

 **Dreaming Creator: Like you wouldn't know xD This is the advent of Starlow's participation. Here it was a test drive to see if Luigi could pull it off, except more of that in the future. As far as Fawful is concerned, he is gonna send two very very interesting people which were hinted at many chapters before :D**

 **Derick Lindsey: I thought that it was deleted since it didn't appear with the others but I just removed the moderation thing so I don't miss anything. Here is to hoping that cranking doesn't mean crapping in this scenario xD Luigi is at worst a cowardly lion, yeah he gets scared but still does what needs to do. Mr. L existed and Luigi is aware of it but he uses it as a learning experience. More accurately, he came in term with that persona since that is Luigi unhinged, or so i translate it. Glad you like it though :)**

 **Next one is the last for Luigi then we go to another pair for a few chapters :D Hold on to your hats, folks!**

 **P.S. Can you guess the material for the fused troops ?**


	11. Chapter 11: A Royal Rumble

****Re-written 16/04/2019 and expanded upon by 500 words :D Thanks to Stardown for proofreading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 11: A Royal Rumble****

Toad Town's landscape started shifting and moving. Multiple hills and stone formations emerged from the ground. Most of the houses and various other building were forcefully removed, taking to the air. The dome of shadows extended past the area, swallowing in a bit of the forest with it and setting the stage for the two titans.

Luigi took to the air with a graceful flip and landed on his mass formed by the countless Dream World copies. He sunk in the middle of them, finalizing his giant self.

Luigi checked his body out, carefully examining his arms and legs. He wanted to make sure that everything worked out well. He had heard Mario's description before, but it was nice to see it for himself. It felt similar to consuming a Mega Mushroom, but the power scale was off the charts.

"I feel such an incredible surge of power!" Luigi said as he clenched his muscles.

" _Uh, so does she, I bet..."_ Starlow whimpered. It did not look good, not that it ever did since they set foot in the Dream World.

Standing in front of them was a hulking monstrosity too complicated for words. The Empress still kept a bipedal shape covered with scaly armor. She donned a helmet with a large tusk up front and two horns in the back, in addition to a green cape with multiple curved spikes jutting out of it. Her arm were coated in shadows and did not end in hands. Instead they were equipped with an eyeless Bowser head in each end.

"Mamma mia..." Luigi sighed, drooping forwards. The spikes were an unwelcome addition that would limit his jumping. "Well, I guess it has to be this way!"

 _"What wa-"_ Luigi raised his right hand before Starlow could finish her sentence. He condensed a mass of lime light at the base of his palm as he expelled the Star Sprite from within. He then grabbed the luminous orb with both hands and shaped it in a staple tool of the Mario brothers.

"Wow, a hammer. Why didn't I see this one coming?" Starlow said as her visage emerged from the two hammer faces. "You used me as a shield earlier, and now you're gonna smash two of my faces at her... Let me rip!"

"You dare challenge me?!" The Empress growled, her voice full of ire.

"I started the trend of turning giant, and now everybody is doing it..." the Bowser arms said nonchalantly. It felt like if they had eyes, they would have rolled them.

"Surrender the Regulia and your life, worm!" Peach bellowed, her mouth hands emitting dark flames.

"No can do, Your Highness. We need this far more than you do!" Luigi stepped forward and pointed his Star-Hammer at her. "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead body." Luigi returned the glare at her with a spark in his eyes. There was no way he'd let the gem slip away when he and Mario depended on it.

"Yeah! What he said!" Starlow exclaimed with a smile on her face. Having been turned into a hammer was apparently as fun as everything that happened earlier for her.

Their defiance served only to send the Empress into a tranquil fury. She raised her arms and pointed them at Luigi. Two cannons stuck out of the Bowser heads. They began to suck in dark energy and condensed it right in the front

Luigi readied himself for what's to come, unsure what the Empress had in her bag of tricks. He gripped the hammer and held it close while keeping a close eye on his foe.

The Bowser cannons finished charging and the Empress launched two dark orbs at Luigi, which he hammered simultaneously to his left side. The two spheres joined together and suddenly stopped in mid air, flattening and expanding into a small black hole.

The Empress continued firing a barrage of bullets and Luigi continued to toss them aside. No matter which way he deflected them, they would relocate to the black hole, expanding it further.

The dark vortex grew steadily in size and its suction started to make its impression on Luigi, making it harder for him to hold his ground and counter the seemingly infinite gun down.

Peach fired three pairs in a fast motion followed by a much larger sphere, a product of joining the two cannons together. It was much faster than the six that preceded it, swallowing all of them and growing in size.

Luigi planted his feet into the ground with a powerful slaw and readied himself for the big one. He steeled his resolve and swung as hard as he could. The Star-Hammer pushed upon the dark ball, unleashing sparks of light and darkness. Luigi continued to wrestle with the dark shot, somewhat struggling to hold his ground. Unfortunately, for that line of thinking, the Empress leaped to his side and thwacked him with such force that he was flung along with the dark ball he was trying to deflect, right into the black hole that was created earlier.

"This... sucks..." Luigi held on to the sides of the space vacuum, trying to pull himself out. The larger sphere had fused in with the vortex and its pull grew much stronger. As he struggled with the vacuum wave, the Empress readied herself for another barrage.

Luigi focused his light around his arms and pushed with all his might. The swirling darkness twisted and writhed from the light's exposure, freeing Luigi and sending him flying towards Peach horizontally, head first. His skull connected with her chest with such force that it sent ripples through the ground.

Luigi landed swiftly on his feet and continued his assault. With a quick motion, he tripped her with his trusty Star-Hammer and flung her upwards into the still expanding black hole.

The Empress spun as the black hole wrought and shook violently, exploding and tossing Peach into one of the hills that had emerged from the ground. The entire stone formation shattered into pieces, whipping out a cloud of dust.

"Ha! Three-time champ in tennis!" Luigi stated triumphantly, resting the hammer on his right shoulder.

"Quit bragging and watch out!" Starlow yelled out, bringing his attention to the now airborne Empress. She was using Peach's signature floating ability, granting her a few seconds in the air. Using this window of time, she rained down a swarm of Toadrills on Luigi, necessitating the use of the hammer once again.

Moving while giant was a lot less graceful than doing it in normal form. With the exception of slow and telegraphed attacks, everything had to be countered with precision. The Toadrills came in abundance and quick. Despite that, they weren't a big deal. The hammer Starlow turned into was as light as it was strong and durable. One by one, Luigi would knock them aside, waiting for Peach to descend. He would have preferred knocking them back at her but at the rate they were pouring in, it was very risky.

The Empress suddenly retracted the cannons back into the Bowser mouths, exchanging them for two sharp blades. She spun vertically and lunged at Luigi. He quickly erected a wall of light, pushing out the remaining Toadrills before raising his hammer upwards, blocking her assault with the handle.

Luigi pushed against her and held fast. Her weight and the force at which she spun was great, digging him to his ankles into the ground. He slid backwards and left trail as he did so. The entire town shook and rumbled under the pressure.

"It's a good thing you're not a cheap toy, Starlow!" Luigi said as he pushed against the whirling death.

"Maybe not, but I still have my limits!"

"We'll just have to do something about it then!" Luigi replied. He charged his Thunderhand, watching the electricity as it coursed through the Star-Hammer and into Peach, stunning her for a brief moment. She didn't stop spinning, but it gave Luigi an opening.

Luigi discharged his built up lighting with one big heave. The Empress stopped spinning and landed on her feet. She swiped at him, but Luigi flipped backward, avoiding her attack.

Peach attacked in a flash of spinning swords, forcing Luigi to jump back again.

"You're good with swords. What else are you hiding from us?" Luigi said with a laugh. The Empress ignored her, and Luigi felt a flare of pain in his cheek as he dodged.

"You ain't fibbing," Starlow said. A small scratch on his chin wasn't cause for worry, but it was still something. "Hill behind you, watch out!"

Luigi smirked, an idea springing into mind. He intended to use her blind rage against her. He leaped backward and landed in front of the hill.

"What's the matter, Princess? Come and get me!" Luigi taunted as he twirled his hammer in an arc.

The Empress clenched her hand-mouths around the swords, sending the shadows into a frenzy. "That's _Empress_ to you!" she roared, charging towards the green-clad titan with both blades pointing at him. Luigi quickly twisted to the side, dodging the slices and letting the blades get lodged within the stone formation.

Luigi's plan worked, and it was time to follow up on it. He grabbed his hammer with both hands and slammed the Empress on her back rapidly and repeatedly. The sounds of impact reverberated across the Dream World. For the last swing, Luigi pulled the hammer far behind his back and swung with great force. The might of the blow shattered the hill, sending Peach plummeting through the debris until she collided with another hill.

A thick layer of dust whipped up and surrounded the area. Luigi breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He was already tired from the earlier battle and maintaining the Star-hammer and his new size form was taxing on both his body and mind. It didn't help either that the Empress had Bowser's sturdiness and Peach's agility.

"Beating up the Princess is making me feel kinda dirty," Starlow lamented.

"Take a shower when we get home then. It's not over yet!" Luigi said, taking in his breath.

"Hang in there, Luigi!" Starlow encouraged, ignoring his snide comment. "She should be at her limit as well, hopefully a little worse than us."

"Let's hope she's out of tricks..." No sooner had Luigi uttered those words than a pool of shadows formed beneath him. Before he could react, shadow tendrils shot forward and bound him by his legs and arms.

"Me and my big mouth." Luigi struggled to rip them off, but for every one cut, two more would spring up and coil around him.

"Leave this to me!" Starlow said, letting herself free of Luigi's hand and floating towards the tendrils. She projected a ray of light at the shadows, causing them to writhe and recede in the pool of darkness.

With his right hand free, Luigi emitted a soft glow from it. "Good thinking, Starlow!" He started projecting a ray of light of his at the rest of the tentacles as well to accelerate the process. That was when he noticed the Empress sliding their way, swords at the ready.

"Uh-oh!" Luigi's eyes widened at the incoming assault. He quickly grabbed Starlow and swiped at the tendrils holding his legs.

With his legs free, Luigi attempted to dodge the incoming pain train. Peach swung her blades and Luigi veered to the side, dodging and slice and blocking the other with his forearm, earning him a deep gash. He grunted in pain, bending slightly as wisps of light flew from the wound rather than blood.

The Empress smiled wickedly as her attack chopped through most of Luigi's left arm. She raised her sword-arm and took a stab at him.

Luigi attempted to dodge once more. Alas, a shadow tentacle shot from the ground and bound his damaged arm.

 ***SHIIIING***

Luigi's left arm dropped on the floor and contorted for a short moment before laying flat. A few Dreamy Luigis faded out of it, but otherwise, it stayed whole.

"Luigi!?" Starlow yelled out, concerned that he got hurt bad. Luigi on the other hand didn't say anything. His expression took a more serious turn, and he gripped the hammer tightly.

The Empress had jumped backward after she sliced his arm off. The cape on her back expanded and enveloped her entire body, forming a spike ball. She skidded and rolled towards Luigi at full speed, resuming her assault.

Luigi held his ground, a faint smug smile creeping on his face. He hurled Starlow up in the air, which would have confused her had he not informed her about his plan. He then braced for impact as the spike ball slammed into him. It was a lot harder with just one arm, but he kept pushing back, leaning in with his shoulder for the added resistance. His shoes were digging a trail under the pressure, further sliding back, and the spikes were putting the hurt on him.

The Empress started to lose her momentum as Luigi held his ground. She rolled out of her shell and locked her jaws with Luigi's arm.

"Why won't you submit?!" she roared angrily at him, a spark of flames building up in her throat. "How long will you continue to defy me?!"

"We Marios don't bow to nobody. Sorry to disappoint~" Luigi snidely chuckled as he continued pushing against her.

The flames in her mouth were nearing their zenith, which would have painted an unpleasant image with Luigi's charred remains. At that point, however, a shining star boomeranged its way back, passing by the dismembered arm. As the flying hammer approached, Luigi's dismembered appendage sprung into the air, grabbing the luminous weapon and hurled it towards the aggressor.

It was a clean shot right to the head. "Hello Yello!" Starlow gleefully announced, having had quite the fun ride. The Empress grunted, bending slightly before collapsing on the floor. She held her head in pain.

"Finish her, now!" Starlow commanded, unable to contain her excitement for whatever reason.

"Don't say it like that," Luigi chuckled and hurled Starlow up high, ripping through the top of the shadowy dome. He then jumped and grabbed her.

A lone star appeared as Luigi reached the peak of his jump. It twirled happily around him. He felt its glow flowing through him, powering him and the Star-hammer, expanding its size.

Luigi firmly grabbed the enhanced Star-hammer and imbued it with a surge of lighting before finally diving towards the Empress, ready to deliver his coup-de-grace.

"MJÖLLNIR'S ADVENT!"

A brilliant white light engulfed the entire area as the sparks of electricity flew about, shredding the remains of the shadow dome into pieces. The force of the blow had dug the Empress in a few feet under before she promptly dissolved back into Bowser and Peach.

"We did it!" Starlow celebrated as Luigi twirled her with style, before picking up his left arm. The moment he brought it to the stump, the extremities shone in a faint green light and pulled themselves in, mending it.

"Now let's get out of here before they wake up!" Luigi said, moving towards the forest.

"Just jump in. We don't have to cross the forest again."

"Way ahead of you, buddy!" Luigi leaped into the air and landed near the dream portal. He started to shrink as the Luiginary mass left his body and disappeared. All except one. Dreamy Luigi smiled and gave a thumbs-up to his real-world counterpart, which happily reciprocated the gesture. No words were necessary as they were the exact same person and exactly what was going in within their heads. With a salute, Dreamy Luigi vanished into thin air as the real Luigi dove into the portal and existed the Dream World.

* * *

 **Phew, what a mess, am I right? xD I tried my best to make it feel like a giant boss sequence from the games and it feels like I hit the spot.  
**

 **NormanWhitesmith: i did say I'll mention that when it would fit :P Mario's fine, for now at least. He never let anything stop him before :)**

 **Derick Lindsey: It was intentional :D I had to work that in somehow xD And yes, this is the last one. He had his chapter boss fight so to speak. Now it is time for the other two. No cliffhangers here xD Yeah, Lowigi would fit the bill due to its punny nature and how easy it fits.**

 **Until next time, stay tuned and thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Compass Of Amalgamation

****Updated 06-06-2019. About damn time I updated this horrid chapter. Beefed up with 1400 words and smoothed over. Thanks to Stardown for proofreading as usual :)****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 12: Compass Of Amalgamation****

By the time Luigi and Starlow returned from the Dream World, Mario was still sound asleep in his room. His slumber was both carefree and deep, detached from his current situation.

Vivian, on the other hand, had trouble falling asleep. She was resting in the room adjacent to Mario, drifting between sleep and wakefulness. Things had gotten too hectic for her to simply sleep it off. Disregarding her fear of actually hampering Mario's movements and survival, there was the matter of the pressure that she felt. It was similar to the oppressive aura exuded by Fawful, but it lacked a certain malice to it. It was, however, constant, and it gave an unsettling feeling of being watched by something, or perhaps, some _one_. Vivian wasn't sure how long she could resist before getting crushed by such a feeling.

 _ **knock knock**_

There was a knock on Mario's door, but the one that knocked didn't really wait for an answer from within. The green figure phased through the door and entered the slumbering hero's chamber.

"Cannoli... Tiramisu... Carpaccio... Tieni il resto..." Mario drawled in his sleep, hugging his pillow closely and chewing on it slightly.

"Old habits die hard, I see." Bow rolled her eyes and tittered. As someone who traveled alongside Mario, she was familiar with his sleeping habits and how hard it was to break him out of it. She even got familiar with his sophisticated dessert palette that he frequently dreamed about.

"Wake up, tough guy! Luigi's back! It's not the time to dream about desserts!" the Boo shouted, poking Mario. She knew it was futile, but she had to give it a try the classic way. Maybe the years had changed her heroic friend's sleeping habits. All the futility of it only amounted to Mario rolling on his other shoulder and alerting Vivian in the next room.

Bow sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "You leave me no choice in which case I have to take you there myself." She hovered over Mario and passed her now intangible arms through his chest, preparing to dive into his body. The door opened with a slight creak, a familiar figure poking her head from it.

"Is everything alright?" Vivian poked her head in the room, a confused look on her face. "Um, what are you doing?"

"You didn't travel with us before, so I suppose it's only fair that I explain." Bow shrugged nonchalantly and backed away a little from the still sleeping man. "I was going to possess him and take him outside. The usual, really. This was my primary share of the off-battle duties in our team. It was the only way to keep our schedule."

"Really? We never really had any issues waking him up when needed," Vivian said with slight confusion. She knew Mario would often exert himself and thus need to recover for a little longer than usual, but he very rarely overslept and needed to be woken up. "Maybe we should leave him be for a little longer. He went through a lot yesterday," Vivian continued. Fighting the small army of Fawful Guys, donning the Crown of Shadows, and the various chores they'd done would surely have drained him. Anyone else would have passed out for a few days.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, my dear. I think he grew out of it eventually by the time he came to travel with you and your friends. Often I had taken over his body as he continued sleeping and carried him to our next destination," Bow explained, seemingly proud of herself. Traveling with a sizable number of companions meant that they had to share certain duties for a smooth experience. Her regal upbringing and snooty attitude, especially in her younger years, left much to be desired of her for more mundane chores such as cooking or tending to the needs of the group. Her ability to stand watch and use Mario's skin was indeed invaluable, however.

"Honestly, I don't know much about this Dream World and its frequencies, but I can tell you that it is spurious. Mario's a lot heavy sleeper than his brother ever hopes to be." Bow crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. She had meant it mostly as a jest to have the Shadow Siren relax a bit, but she often thought about it, at least with her own merry band of Mario partners.

Vivian couldn't help but giggle. It was hard to imagine Mario being so un-hero like during an adventure.

 _Everyone has to start somewhere, I suppose._ She remembered the times of her own adventure with him and their friends. Vivian had been one of the main cooks in the group. She wasn't a master chef or anything, but it was much more serviceable than the rest of the group.

As Vivian and Bow drifted down the memory lane, Mario's mailbox SP went off and he immediately snapped awake.

"About damn time!" He picked up the communication device that rested on top of a night table next to his bed before noticing his two friends hovering about next to it. "Good morning, girls! What's going on?"

"Luigi is back, so I came here to fetch you. Unfortunately, I managed to wake Vivian up instead," Bow said, passing an apologetic look onto Vivian.

"It's alright, really! I was already awake anyway," the Shadow Siren replied. "We should join up with the others."

"Good idea! I'll just check what Peach's been up to quick." Mario opened the mailbox and checked the message he received from the princess. His face took on a darker expression as he went through the text. The Princess was with Bowser. Perhaps not anyone's first choice for a partner, but it did mean that she was safe for the most part. He worried about the long term consequences, however.

Mario quickly hopped off the bed and jumped out of the open window. For some reason, he was able to stray from Vivian a considerable distance before feeling the pull of their fusion.

Vivian and Bow exchanged confused looks.

"I bet that was from the Princess," the Boo reasoned, folding her arms. "Whatever she said must have been a doozy if he just jumped out of the window."

"I'm kind of worried. We should go check what's going on," Vivian said.

"I'm on it!" Bow nodded and took off outside the building herself, leaving the Shadow Siren on her own.

 _Uh, I'll just take the stairs..._

Mario landed just a few steps away from Luigi and the table they had occupied before his dive into the Dream World.

"Nice of you to drop in, bro!" Luigi smiled as he took a bite of his Shroom Steak. Bow had apparently ordered him one courtesy of Tayce T.

"I have an image to keep, you know," Mario smiled back as he pulled up a chair. "How did your first dive go? It did not disappoint, I'd wager."

"Oh, yes! Definitely did not disappoint!" Luigi rolled his eyes and laughed. "It's not often that I get to fight overly bitter and angry Empresses."

Cocking his eyebrow, Mario frowned in confusion. Starlow was trying to keep herself from laughing, but he took note of it.

"Oh my! That sounds positively chilling. Why don't you enlighten us?" Bow appeared in front of the brothers, having caught up with Mario.

"Cut the comedy and just tell me, Luigi. You know how much I hate waiting for details like this," Mario pressed Luigi, his eyes shining with anticipation. He loved hearing about other people's fights as much as he loved taking part in them.

"Hi, guys! Welcome back, Luigi and Starlow!" Vivian greeted, having finally arrived.

"Looks like everybody's here, except for the Professor and Dreambert," Starlow said as if to urge Luigi to tell the tale of their exploits, especially her own. She could hardly contain her own excitement much like Mario.

"I'm right here!" came the disgruntled voice of Dreambert as he rushed to the scene. "You went ahead and stuffed me in that cramped robot. No way you're not telling me what had transpired in there!"

"Alright, alright!" Luigi laughed and put down his eating utensils. "It started as soon as we left the Dreamworld's Forever Forest..."

Luigi recounted the tale of his escapade in minute detail, focusing especially on the state of the denizens and the mashed-up forces of both kingdoms

Mario, of course, had been expecting something like this after reading the message. He still didn't share it with anyone, but he had ventured into the Dream World enough times to know what the reflections within meant.

"And then we snuck into the throne room through the small vent, only to find our dear 'princess' in one impressive fit of rage," Luigi said as he made an air quotation gesture when he mentioned the princess. Starlow simply snorted and picked up on his comment.

"There we found Bowser with a large stack of Mario busts..."

Mario cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What for, dare I ask?"

"Why, for Peach to blow them to smithereens of course!"

"That was...unexpected," Mario noted. He had a feeling he knew the nature of the outburst, but he didn't expect anything of that magnitude. The princess did get a little annoyed with him sometimes when he took far too long engaging in various side business or even getting distracted by tournaments and other competitions.

There was an awkward pause as everyone shifted their gazes to Mario. Then—all of a sudden— Bow started laugh. Her outburst sparked Starlow, and eventually Luigi himself broke into laughter.

"Ugh, seriously?" Mario rolled his eyes, which only provoked them further. Dreambert wasn't doing much better, and even Vivian cracked a smile.

Mario rubbed his forehead and let out a deep sigh. "You had your laugh, now continue."

"I know, I know," Luigi said, taking deep breaths. "It's just..."

"The image of you, Mario," Bow said. "being strangled by our beloved princess. I can't think of anything more hilarious!"

"This isn't my fault," Mario said with a serious expression. "It must be Bowser's influence that brought that up."

"Now that you mention it, he was very calm and even enjoyed the situation," Luigi rubbed his chin in thought. "He even encouraged us to rile the 'Empress' up."

"I wonder why the princess, though?" Vivian asked, finally joining in the conversation.

"Chakron did say powerful entities, and Peach fits the bill no matter which way you slice it," Luigi said, thinking back on the conversation he had with the Star Sage.

"Hmm..." Mario seemed to be pondering this. Peach's strength was not on a physical or martial level, but on a much more spiritual plane. Her pure heart was the catalyst for one too many villains in the past. "At least she is safe for the time being. I'm not sure we can do anything to help out at this point in time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Bowser will undoubtedly take care of her. I don't think he'd be willing to die easily," Luigi shrugged, looking somewhat uneasy.

"No, I suppose not." Mario sighed, looking conflicted. "Anyway, what happened next?"

"We stol-, I mean, ' _borrowed_ ' the object Chakron mentioned. The Professor is currently analyzing it," Starlow said. "The Regulia Stone, as Dreamy Peach called it. I thought Chakron said objects, as in multiple. Did we miss one?"

"Maybe they both fused into the Regulia when that happened to Peach," Luigi suggested, having noticed that the Empress did not carry the sapphire brooch Peach always kept on herself. "And I thought I told you we're never calling anything 'dreamy' again."

"Hey! You can't disregard our naming conventions!" Dreambert objected.

"I can, and I will! You weren't there. I don't care what Mario thinks, but the elements of that place are too hellish to be called 'dreamy'."

"Oh? I smell a battle," Mario's eyes' shone in anticipation. "You really need to stop beating around the bush, Luigi."

"I like to give a perfect background to my stories, unlike a certain someone."

"Save that for your diary, just tell us!"

Luigi shrugged and let out a sigh. "The Empress obviously chased us once we obtained the stone. Her massive army of shadows and mix-and-match circus freak soldiers converged on us. They locked us in a large dome and we couldn't pierce through it. We just had to fight."

"That part was easy," Starlow said. "But then she came around wanting to kill us, or more specifically, Luigi."

Luigi shot a quick glare at Starlow. He cleared his throat and spoke. "She accused me of treason and wanted to have me executed. The troops surrounding her all collapsed into shadows and engulfed her within."

Mario and Dreambert knew exactly what that mean, which brought the question of Luigi managed to outdo someone several times his size.

"I know what you're thinking," Luigi smiled. "I had a little bit of assistance of a very personal friend of mine: Myself!"

"You mean..."

"Yup, the other Luigi jumped into the fray and helped us gain a few meters," Starlow said, picking up on Luigi's smile.

Luigi and Starlow shared the details to an overly eager Mario. Not just for the sake of amusement, but also to study the workings of how the powers transfer between the fused and the fusee. More importantly, they discussed the shadowy tendril that shot into Luigi's body after he defeated the empress.

"I could only assume that that is the energy we're supposed to collect," Luigi concluded and crossed his arms.

"Collect it from who, exactly?" Dreambert asked, mulling over. They knew they had to find other fused individuals and extract their energies, but how they would go on their way to do so remained a mystery.

Suddenly, Starlow's star shone brightly and, to some extent, so did Luigi's mustache. A majestic light shot down from the heavens and two silhouettes descended, slowly twirling around the luminous beam. As the light finally faded, Mario and Bow took note of two old acquaintances.

"Well met, Mario!" Eldstar began, inching down towards the group, Skolar following after.

"Your excellency?!" Starlow blinked. She had never met the revered Eldstar before, despite him being the head honcho of the Star Haven. "It is such an honor to finally meet you!" Beside her, Luigi rolled his eyes and pulled her slightly. "You can fangirl later. They obviously came here for a reason." He shook his head. Starlow stood still for a second before complying.

"Mario, we have heard about you and your companions' plight from Chakron. We came here on his request in order to offer you our assistance in hopes that you'd accept it," Eldstar explained, garnering everyone's undivided attention. It wasn't often they met someone of such status, barring the Marios at least.

"I appreciate it," Mario remarked. "Am I wrong in assuming that it is a way to seek out the energy we need?"

"Indeed, it is!" Skolar inched forward. "The parasites inhabiting you emit a peculiar form of Star power. This will make it easier to detect and track." The purple star waved his stubby arms in a circular motion, materializing a tool out of the light emanating from his body. "This compass will lead you where you need to be." He bestowed it.

"What about me and the princess?" Luigi asked, unsure of what was to follow.

Without as much as a word, Eldstar shot a soft beam of light towards Starlow. Her body aura flashed briefly before dimming to its usual brightness. "Starlow will act as your guide. I have imparted her with the ability to seek out Star energy," the elder star said with a comforting smile that was difficult to discern due to the size of his thick mustache. Starlow could barely contain her joy. Meeting the revered Eldstar would never have occurred to her, let alone getting blessed by him.

"We have prepared one for the Princess as well. It just needs to be delivered."

"I can arrange that!" Bow piped up. "Bootler, be a dear and summon Parakarry here."

"There is no need," Eldstar interjected. "We have already called upon your winged friend. He should be arriving soon."

"Should have expected that from you," Bow shrugged and smiled.

"We're still not out of the fire yet," Luigi sighed and folded his arms. "We only have two artifacts. Where are we supposed to get a third one that is receptive to Star power?"

"That is the purpose of the compass I imparted to Mario," Skolar said, floating closer over them. "Its function is to point to pieces of a very special star. I believe it is the only thing capable of housing the energy Mario exudes."

"Indeed! Mario's connection with the shadows runs very deep," Eldstar closed his eyes and shook his head. "As such, only a dark artifact could hope to contain such energy."

Vivian suddenly looked nervous and blushed. "Oh... Sorry..." Her voice trailed off. "I keep making things harder for you..."

Taking notice, Mario patted her on the shoulder. "Relax. We got this," He reassured her. "Have I ever let you down before?"

"No..." Vivian perked up. "Never. you can never let me down, Mario."

"He sure let me down more times than I can remember," Luigi chuckled heartily, earning him a glare from Mario. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like maybe get going?"

"Agreed! You are strapped for time," Skolar nodded. Conjuring another compass, he handed it to Bow. "Give this to your winged friend when he gets here. We must return to the Star Haven!"

"Take care, friends! Good luck on your journey." Eldstar bid the group farewell and then turned to Vivian. "Fear not, young lass. The darkness is also capable of being benevolent," He said before he and Skolar took to the skies, disappearing in another beam of light.

Vivian looked up, lost in thoughts. She wondered if Eldstar told her that because he meant it, or because he wanted her to feel better. _I hope he's right..._

"Well, that settles it," Mario said as he leapt off his chair and stretched his shoulders. "We should get going."

"You do that, bro. I'm calling it a day." Luigi stood up in turn and yawned. His fatigue caught up with him.

"How do we use the compass, though?" Vivian asked, unsure of how it would work. The map to the thousand year door required a star and the altar to point to the next one.

"I bet it's as easy as one-two-three." Mario smiled smugly and lifted the compass closer to the Shadow Siren. "Do your thing, Vivian!"

Somewhat confused, Vivian her hand to meet the compass. As soon as she came close to Mario's hand, a shadowy aura emanated from both of them and seeped into the compass. Its needle spun uncontrollably at high speed before immediately stopping in its tracks. The dark aura spewed out as a shadowy cloud with the words 'Tawny Woods' floating inside.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Mario asked, looking around the group for an answer. He had been places before, but he had never heard of this one.

"I've got nothing for once," Luigi shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

Before anyone could add anything, an upbeat voice came up with the answer. "It's in the Lentinula region."

"About time you got here, Parakarry." Bow floated upwards to meet up with the cyan-shelled Paratroopa. "Did you lose some of your mail again?

"Uh, no! No more of that." He waved his hands and shook his head. "Pardon my tardiness. I got as quickly as I received the message."

"Lentinula? Doesn't that border Sarasaland?" Luigi tried to recall the geography of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"It is! I deliver post there too, occasionally anyway. Tawny Woods is a short way from the port," he explained. "Your best bet is to take a blimp from Toad Town to Crimson Bay.

"How long does it take to get there? We're kind of in a hurry," Vivian asked, looking a bit worried.

"It takes about three hours if the weather permits it. The blimp runs 24/7, so you should get going if you're in that much of a hurry."

"You heard the man. Off you go now, bro!" Luigi said as he stood up and walked to Mario. "You better come back in one piece."

Both leaned forward and exchanged a hug with a tap on the back. "Look who's talking. I've technically been there before when I went to Sarasaland."

"You don't have to keep reminding me, you know," Luigi chuckled and fixed his cap. "But seriously, I'm going to bed now."

"You do that, and do remind Bow to not pull her tricks on you," Mario snickered as both of them shot a look at the green ghost.

"Ho ho ho, do not tempt me." Seemingly proud of herself, Bow giggled mischievously. "More importantly, take this and make sure the princess gets it with haste!" She gave the compass to the loyal postman and he stashed it away in his bag.

"And where would that be?"

"Bowser's castle." Starlow said casually.

Parakarry's eyes widened. "B-Bowser's castle?"

"Do not worry. The princess is there too. You'll be fine," Starlow reassured.

"I-If you say so..." The Paratroopa swallowed with difficulty and prepared to take off. "I'll see you guys later... I hope." He waved goodbye and took off to the skies. Mario prepared to leave as well, only to stop and turn around.

"That reminds me. What about you, Dreambert? Are you going home?"

"I think you should stay here in case we need access to the Dreamworld again," Luigi suggested. They had to go in once after all. Better be safe than sorry.

"I'll do just that, especially if it keeps Doctor Snoozemore off my back," Dreambert agreed, more to his own service than to actually helping out for once. "I'll stick around and help the professor with his research or something."

And so, after another exchange of farewells, Mario and his trusty companion made it their way back to Toad Town. The Lentinula region promised to be one adventure that is vastly different from the one before.

* * *

Kammy and Kamek had been up the entire night, slinging spells and incantations into a large bubbling cauldron. The contents took on the form of viscous black sludge that was offensive to the eyes and oppressive to the nose. It was part of the ritual that Kammy had devised to piggyback the mutation off the Koopa King and unto herself. She knew she couldn't do it in front of him as he'd figure something was up, which is why she opted for an indirect approach.

With one last wave of both their wands, the pot's contents reclined into a still. The black tar sank to the bottom as a syrup-like white liquid surfaced.

"It is done!" Kammy announced, filling a large vial with the fluid. "Give this to His Grouchiness, and be discrete!"

Kamek hesitantly picked it from his mother's hand. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

Kammy simply shook her head. "The answer is still the same, son."

Kamek looked down dejectedly. He knew that when she set her mind to something, she'd do it regardless of the outcome. "As you wish. I'll make sure he ingests this."

"Good. Now go! I need to prepare for the second phase," Kammy instructed before teleporting away. Kamek looked back one last time, before leaving to the King's chamber with a heavy heart.

Kammy popped up in the basement's cold room.

"Brr... Not the best place for skin as smooth as mine, but I have to do it for His Lordship!" Kammy said. Taking a deep breath, she began slinging numerous spells at the door, creating reinforced chains every time they collided with it. The castle would miss out on some of its frozen delicacies, but they could live without it. It was the best place by far for her to lock herself in and everybody else out.

After she was done barricading the freezer, the royal Magikoopa sat down and crossed her legs, meditating.

 _"The link between me and the king is almost complete. He just needs to drink that tonic..."_ Kammy's entire thought process was dedicated to Bowser's safety. Her focus was so intense that she ignored the freezing cold within.

From within the depths of her mind, a small white dot appeared. It shifted around, playfully jumping from one spot to another. It seemed to expand with every bounce, taking the form of a crescent of sorts.

As the partial moon grew in size, it turned horizontally and got immediately segmented into twelve large squares. The toothy smile stretched wide and spoke all of a sudden.

 _"I say to you WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's head show within the head of you! You're in for a treat of realeast proportions, the only and the one: ME!"_

The high pitched laugh resonated within her head as she felt mind drifting apart...

* * *

 **NormanWhitesmith: Glad you liked it because I enjoyed writing it myself. No tidbit is useless. It's nice to hear some thoughts and all. Probably not as fast as I would want them to be xD**

 **Derick Lindsey: Indeed! Now it's Mario's time, and it's a doozy with all the things I planned for him. Technically the WWE was unintentional at first as I wanted a more of pun based title, like A king size problem or something akin to that. I stuck with the WWE at the end due to lack of other ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Crimson Bay

**This was a long and hard one xD Mainly because I had to draw the "town" and figure out what the NPCs would be. I decided against toads for obvious reasons, but they will obviously show up anyway. Also, no clever title this one. Regardless, i hope you like this one :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Crimson Bay**

It's been two hours since the blimp left Toad town. Judging from what Parakarry said, it would take about hour more to get there. The clear sky and the cool breeze facilitated the trip, A flock of Gulls glided close to the water level, catching the Toriuos which occasionally jumped out of the water.

Mario was very tempted to doze off since he hated traveling, but kept himself focused on keeping Vivian company, or at least trying to. She was still very nervous and uncomfortable in one-on-one conversations. In the end, it amounted to small talk and trivial things as the siren dodged anything to do with their current state, prompting Mario to do something in order to remedy that.

"Listen, Vivian," He began, serious in tone and expression. "I understand that this isn't easy for you, and that it is both dangerous and stressful, but we need to be in sync, more literal than ever in this case."

Vivian pulled her hat over her face with both hands and looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry..." She apologized, her voice shaking.

Mario let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Remember the time we met when I was a nameless shadow?" He asked, bringing up one of the most terrifying moments in his history.

"Yes..."

"You talked to me and helped me like I was any other person that is not Mario. You do not need to worry when you talk to a friend." Mario assured in a calm voice. He held her hand and gently rested his other hand on the shoulder.

"I keep thinking about how I might slow you down and the potential dangers of being exposed to the shadows. I'm sorr-"

"No no no. No!" Mario interjected, causing Vivian to shrink a bit into the shadows. "None of that! We're friends, partners, and we even share fire as element. You helped me before in many tight situations and you know that. Don't sell yourself short, my friend. We'll get through this like we did before." Mario lifted her hat off her face and his gaze met hers.

Under the fiery spark his eyes projected was a warm sincere glow. Mario was, and still is, the nicest person she ever met. The way Mario's grit never faltered in the face of insurmountable danger was astonishing, even if counting on the assumption that he grew conditioned to such ordeals. Despite this, she still felt overwhelmed and had a very hard time attempting not to look away.

Few moments later, she gulped and mustered her courage. "I'll try not to think about it..." She said, barely audible.

Mario simply chuckled and shrugged. "It's a start, right?" He rested his arms on the gondola steel bars and looked at her. "I promise you that it will work out."

"Thank you, Mario." Vivian smiled at him and fixed her hat on her head. Both of them then looked outside to see the sea still stretching on... Or at least that was what it seemed like. Shortly after, what was water turned into a gelatinous crimson colored mass that wiggled whenever the wind blew.

Mario stroked his chin, thinking back on the time he passed by the region many years ago. He would have noticed the bloody blob passing for a sea. Whatever the case, it seemed like something has happened.

"I suppose that's why it is called Crimson bay..." Vivian said, still staring at the anomaly.

"It doesn't look too inviting," Mario sighed, leaning on the metal bar. "Whatever the case, something tells me we're going to get involved with the cause."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a plumber's intuition." Mario smiled with a mix of smugness and self-deprecation. The state of the water explained the lack of boat transports to the northern continent. The language barrier probably didn't help much in spreading the news.

"I really should get used to your sense of humor, Mario." Vivian giggled, finally easing up, only for her stomach to growl.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Mario chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. The siren felt her face turn redder than Mario's cape.

"This is so embarrassing..." Drawing her hat over her face, she sunk back in the shadows.

"We'll grab something to eat when we get down. It shouldn't be long now."

"I wonder what they serve here." Vivian placed her index finger softly over her lips, trying to imagine what it would be like. The red sea was only the tip of the iceberg she felt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure you are seated and your belts are fastened!" The captain of the blimp announced as the vehicle started losing altitude.

"Finally! Let's sit down and get this over with." Mario said, pushing himself against the metal bar and returning to his seat, with Vivian following behind. The gondola itself was small, with eleven seats, including the conductor's. There were only three other passengers, two of them sleeping, while the other one simply played with a handheld gaming device.

* * *

Transitioning outside of the blimp, where the sun began to creep up the horizon, a cool breeze blew over. The blimp port was situated on a somewhat high pillar circled by a wooden spiral staircase.

It was finely crafted wood with intricate designs that meshed with the overall tone of the rock formatting carrying the port. The pillar of stone itself was perfectly cylindrical and smooth, as if it was also carved in the same vein as the wood.

Mario and Vivian walked over to the edge where the staircases were, looking over the town and its surrounding. Crimson bay was a very fitting name, they felt. The bloody red hue, combined with the red, hazel and brown wooden buildings, painted the town with a permeating red aura. Looking over to the north, one could notice that even the foliage of the forest in their view was various shades of red, yellow, orange, and other autumn colors.

"That must be Tawny Woods." Mario began, lifting his cap and stroking his hair.

"It's pretty! Reminds me of Twilight Town." Vivian replied, sounding happy.

"I can see why you would think that." Mario chuckled and started walking down the stairs. "Good thing it is close by. We can prepare ourselves and head out immediately.

The shadow siren nodded and followed after him.

After a somewhat brief trip down the wooden staircase, the duo found themselves in the heart of Crimson Bay. The first thing that caught their attention was a curious looking fountain, spewing regular water rather than the bloody jelly from the sea. The statue depicted two swords joined at the fuller, a Wakizashi and a Ninjato, as Mario identified them. Under the two weapons were a wide variety of species local to the area, looking up. The sculpting was so intricate and professional that it felt like you could get cut just by looking at them.

To the left of them was an inn and a small outdoor counter bar, followed by what seemed like a collection of houses. To the right was a dome shaped little shack with a design very foreign to the rest of the place. Further away was a line of houses as well. Aside from a few people going on about their business were two individuals that caught the duo's attention:

On the right side stood a koopa scrutinizing the area, his eyes locked on the new arrivals mostly. He was buried in dozen of lamellaes harmoniously intertwining into a well woven cuirass of crimson color, complimenting his amethyst colored shell. His head was hidden under an intimidating mask helmet, adorned with two beetle horns. The only reason Mario could determine it was a koopa was the shell and hunched stance that all of them assumed.

On the other side however, was a sharply dressed Yurarin Boo, something Mario had never seen before. The dragon sea horse floated about, glaring at Mario through his black sunglasses, as if angry at Mario for mopping the floor with his kind.

Having gotten used to this kind of things, Mario could immediately put one plus one together. Two swords, two different 'guards". It meant one thing: That this spelled trouble and he didn't want to get stuck in between.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Vivian asked, having noticed Mario's annoyance at the thoughts circulating in his mind.

"hm? Oh!" He paused for a second before realizing that she was talking to him. He shook his head. "I'm fine! I was just day-dreaming. That counter bar is open. Let's go!"

Before Vivian could say anything, Mario hurried to the restaurant. She placed her finger over her lip, trying to figure out what the deal was. She then decided not to dwell on it. Mario would have said something if anything was up. He wasn't exactly the secretive kind of person and he didn't pretend to be.

Sitting down, Mario clasped his hands as he rested them on the counter. Vivian sat next to Mario, extending her shadowy tail long enough for her body to reach the seat. As they were preparing to read the hanging menu, an unexpected greeting came from the Flutter that manned the counter. "Marhaba, Mario!" He spoke in what Mario recognized as southern Sarasan, a language that he was adequately fluent in.

After a moment of confusion, due to it coming out of nowhere, Mario replied. "Uh. Ou bik!" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Could you maybe speak English so my friend can understand what we're saying?"

"Fery well. I hobe my accent would not be a bother." The flutter said, conveying the nature of the answer. Mario figured that he had difficulty pronouncing P and V as they weren't part of the southern Sarasan language. "What can I helb you with?" The bartender asked and turned around, letting the duo take a good look at him.

It was a regional variant of the flutter commonly found in the Mushroom kingdom. Hailing from the Sarasaland's Birabuto kingdom, their bodies were colored purple with white markings, their wings red and white. The flower growing on the head was a black iris in full bloom. The dark color scheme was greatly complimented by the personality of this particular flutter, which sounded calm and collected.

"Just a quick meal before we get on our way." Mario said, before leaning in to get a good look at the menu again. "What will you have, Vivian?"

Resting her hand on her lips, Vivian looked at the menu with slight confusion. "I'm not sure... I'm not familiar with any of these..."

"let's ask the maestro then," Mario turned to the flutter. "Any recommendation for my friend?"

"The name is Tahazoz," He answered, crossing his arms and pausing for a second. "For your shadowy combanion I'd recommend a dusk shroom fry. It is well abbreciated by Boos and other Shadowy creatures."

"I'll take one of those then," The siren nodded, eager to try it. Although it did pique her curiosity at the same time. "Are there a lot of people like me here?"

"I see a fair share," Tahazoz nodded and turned around, to start working on her order. "There are a lot more of your kind in the neighboring kingdom."

Glad that Vivian was into the conversation, Mario abstained from saying anything or ordering. He simply smiled happily, before lifting his right arm and turning it around, inspecting it. With a clench of his fist, a shadowy aura briefly emerged before fading away. He was unsure if he'd classify himself as a shadow at this point in time.

"Mario, aren't you going to buy something?" Vivian asked, bringing Mario back to earth. "You kind of zoned out..."

"Eh, my bad." He quickly shook his head and took a quick look again. "I'll take a sour soup. Lightning flowers are a new thing for me. Might as well."

Tahazoz nodded and continued working on their orders, giving the duo a chance to talk.

"Um... Mario," Vivian began, hesitation fueling her voice. "You've been acting sort of weird since we got down here..."

Mario looked behind him from both sides, before leaning in closer to Vivian. "It's just this gut feeling I have that someone is watching us." He whispered as low as he could while still being audible.

"And indeed you are, my friend." Tahazoz suddenly replied, startling both of them. "This town has been constantly watched efer since the sea turned red." He grabbed a lightning flower out of a drawer underneath him and dropped it in the boiling pot. "Eferyone has been waiting on the legendary Mario to come free this blace from its curse. Alas, no Mario abbeared, and the beoble took things in their own hands." His voice as calm and monotonous as ever, he explained.

"That does explain why they have been eyeing me since I came here." Mario looked up a bit, stroking his chin.

"But the sea is still red. Didn't anyone determine the source of the problem?" Vivian asked, confused about what the people did to solve the issue.

"No one knows why. The red sea will disintegrate anything that lingers in it for more than a few seconds. No one can go through it to find out what the cause is."

"How am I supposed to help in that case?" Mario folded his arms, slightly confused. He was used to people relying on him, but not when they don't ask for it or him not being present.

"You are a legend, my friend. Legends bring about insurmountable exbectations." Thazoz said, placing a plate of shroom fry in front of Vivian. "They care not about the issue. They care about what the Mario name has accomblished everywhere else but here." He then grabbed the boiling pot and poured it into a black bowl with a white stripe. "Blind to the fact that what you did elsewhere had an effect on the entire kingdom, maybe even the world."

Mario closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. What Thazoz said rang true. It is the only logical thing after all, and saying otherwise is an exercise in futility. He is not omnipresent or omniscient. He will help when he can and when he knows that he needs to help. Other than that, Mario found it somewhat amusing that he was talking to a flutter that was neither very cheery or very angry.

Deciding to forget about it for a moment, Mario leaned in on his hot soup and grabbed a spoon. "What can you tell me about two mean looking guys over the-" Before he could finish, a Tanto knife lodged itself on the counter just an inch away from Mario's hand.

"Woah!" He yelled, jerking backwards. The knife managed to startle Vivian as well, who screamed a bit. "Eeeep!"

"One cannot sbeak about them without being worthy." Thazoz calmly stated, crossing his arms.

Mario grabbed his chest and breathed in. Vivian leaned close and placed her arm gently on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Mario?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Mario recomposed himself, fixing his cap. "It wasn't aimed at me, just a warning. I didn't expect it to be this bad. _Looks like I was right about the fountain statue..."_

"Is this how they treat everyone here?" Vivian questioned, a bit of ire tainting her voice, something unusual for the usually shy and reserved siren.

"This is the way of the Crimson Bay efer since the sea gave it its name and tainted the land. Best finish ub and be on your way, friends. I can tell you are in a hurry." With that, Thazoz went back to preparing the restaurant for a long day. Mario and Vivian exchanged a quick look before returning to their meal. It is clear that Thazoz knows a lot and that he would be a valuable ally in the future.

* * *

After finish their meals, Mario paid the dark flutter and thanked him, before making their way back to the center square. The sun had already risen, repelling the darkness of the night, and bringing the glory of the architecture around them to light. It wasn't exactly the best time for sightseeing however, as the clock was ticking on them.

"Well, that was interesting..." Mario said dryly, stretching his arms. "The soup was great though."

"I really liked that Dusk mushroom fry. I feel great." Vivian jumped up enthusiastically. "Maybe you should try it next time."

"If this keeps happening," Mario said, lifting his hand and emanating shadows. "Then I might as well." He chuckled.

"Aren't you nervous about turning into a shadow...?" Vivian asked, her fading into inaudibility.

"Worried is such a strong word. I've had a lot worse before." He shrugged. "It's like we say back at home: For me, it was Tuesday!"

"But it's Monday..."

Before Mario could react, white outlines in the shape of a talisman manifested in front of them. Had they not been familiar with this sort of thing before, it would have startled them. The outlines gradually filled, giving shape to the talisman. The gem in the center shone in a dark light, letting go of a strange black arrow. It fell to the ground and slithered to the west side and pointed at the blue shack with the dome, as the talisman faded away.

"Do you think it's Merlee?" Vivian wondered, placing her finger on her lips.

"No, but I bet it starts with a Mer anyway." Mario let a half suppressed laugh and made his way to the shack. "I bet whoever is there has a story for us."

"Is this what Goombella experienced when you two met? It feels kind of uncanny how very used to things you are." The siren giggled. She tried to imagine what's it like to be with Mario on the start of an adventure, but the only lead she got was Goombella which liked to embellish things from time to time.

"I hear that a lot. Although answering that particular question never gets any easier. It's just how I roll, I guess." He shrugged and smiled back at her. "Whatever the case, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He lifted his hand to knock on the door, only for it to open by itself.

"That's handy." Mario pushed the door and entered, Vivian right behind him. The inside was a familiar view, but a different color scheme. Dark indigo drapes covered the walls as chains with star shaped links crisscrossed between them. An indigo carpet covered the ground, with a smaller triangle shaped one of white color placed over it. Three tables with a pot of burning incenses stood on top of the triangle's corner. In between them was a floating crystal ball, along with the one that called the duo over.

"I've been expecting you, O noble one!" The sorceress spoke, spreading her arms in a welcoming gesture. "My name is Merlaphassa. I called you in order to assist with your plight."

Mario quickly leaned in close to Vivian and whispered "I told you." He chuckled as she tried to stop herself from giggling.

"What sort of assistance are we talking about?" Mario asked, coming closer and standing in front of the crystal ball, getting a closer look of the sorceress. A dark blue tantoor headdress with a full moon pin in the center rested on her head. A white silk scarf extended from the top and covered her shoulders. Two slings of curly black hair spiraled down to the level of her feet. Her body was covered by a lighter blue cloak with a pink star pin right between her breast. She looked the part like most of the Mers.

"You are going to Tawny Woods, but you cannot pass the inner forest without this." Merlaphassa wagged her right index at the crystal ball, causing it to shine. A small badge emerged from the light a few seconds later and floated in front of Mario. "Carry this with you and enter the inner area from the shadows. Only those empty of hope are accepted by the forest. You have the shadows to back you up."

"Empty... Of hope?" Vivian cocked her head in confusion. Not what she expected from their first stop.

"You will discover it for yourself, for that speaks better than words." Merlaphassa shook her head and walked closer to Mario. "Time is of the essence. You are welcome to visit me if you need guidance."

"Thank you, Merlaphassa. Especially for making this brief." Mario bowed slightly in respect.

"Merlon?" She asked.

"Merlon!"

Both of them laughed. "That old coot doesn't know how to get to the point."

"You can say that again." Mario rolled his eyes. "We should get going though."

"Thank you for your help." Vivian smiled at her.

"Take care shadowy one. The future has a lot in store for you." Merlaphassa waved at them. Vivian however was confused by what she just said. She froze for a second before being called by Mario, snapping her out of her daze.

"If you're tired, you can rest inside you know." Mario offered.

"N-no, I'm fine," She shook her head. "I was just lost in my thoughts." She darted in front of Mario to the exit of the town. "Let's go!"

Mario cocked his eyebrows and laughed. "What's this complete one-eighty?" He shook his head as if to wipe the smile off his face before running after her.

* * *

 **So, how was the Mario entrance? xD A little too long chapter I guess but we're going forward, I think? Speaking of which, how's the pacing? Too slow, too fast, or just right?**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Collecting it might seem like, but it might surprise you nonetheless :D I can imagine, Boos are scary like that.**

 **NyanFran190: Welcome aboard :D Glad you like it :)**

 **One more adventure chapter and then we will have a fight, maybe ;P**

 **One last thing, I uploaded a document explaining where the story fits in relation to continuity since I saw many people do it, but then I remembered that that is against the rules so I took it off. If you want to read it, just send me a pm.**

 **Thank for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Lifeless Village

**I was caught up with some games so I didn't really do much. This chapter was somewhat easy, sort of short too. Still hope it is something to be content with :) I uploaded the "where this stands with the Mario plots in pastebin. Just add this after the website url. /raw/aSSDVdrk. Also, boring title once again xD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Lifeless Village**

The trek through Tawny Woods was what Mario would call uneventful. A way paved by thousands of steps facilitated the passage. Whatever beasts that they encounter minded their own business, from the piranha plants to the fuzzies. All a faint shade of blood-orange and all too lacking in energy it seemed. The trees, grass, and plants held a very similar color scheme. It felt like the forest and the trees housed within fed on hope and the joy of life. The place was indeed perpetually locked in an autumn state. Not because of any climate changes, but most obviously the bloodied sea around. Mario couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and neither did Vivian. The whole 'only those empty of hope' thing sat uncomfortably with them.

"Is it just me, or is this place really depressing?" Mario asked, looking around.

"I'm not too sure..." Vivian hesitated, trying to get a feel for it. "It's a little quiet, but other than that, it sort of feels like home."

"That's one way to look at it, I suppose," He shrugged. "Whatever it is, I feel something and it ain't pleasant."

"Maybe that's what Merlaphassa meant when she said that the forest only accepts only those empty of hope?

"If that's the case, why aren't you feeling anything?" Mario cocked his eyebrow and turned around to take a good look at Vivian. She was the same as always; Perky and glad.

"Maybe it is because I am a shadow?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Being a shadow sounds better and bett-" As Mario was replying, he felt like he collided with a wall. Only, that it wasn't there before he walked into it.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Vivian asked, slightly startled by his sudden collision.

"I've felt better before..." He mumbled, his face still on the invisible wall, before pushing himself off it. A few words crept over the invisible barrier : Despair, hopelessness, resignation.

"Ugh, why is it always the face?" He shook his head, grumbling under his breath. "This is what is supposed to prevent our passage?"

"She said to enter it from the shadows... I wonder..." Vivian pondered, thinking back on Melphassa's words.

"This one is up to you, then." Mario closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot, waiting for the magic to happen. When he opened them however, he was greeted by Vivian on the other side. "The barrier doesn't work on you?" He asked. He half suspected that that would happen.

"Yeah, I can pass freely." She demonstrated by crossing over between both sides in a quick motion.

"So this thing is just for me?" Mario pulled out the badge he got from the sorceress.

"That's just the thing. I don't think you're supposed to use it now." Vivian explained, having thought of something. "We can just fuse. You should be able to pass through then."

"No harm in trying." Mario smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. He then lifted his arm and started siphoning the siren in his body. She broke down into a swirl of shadows that spiraled through his arm, moving on to the rest of his body. One instance later came their unified form.

Gliding forward, Mario placed his hand on the invisible wall, and it went right in.

"Good thinking, Vivian! It worked!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

" _Thanks~"_ She replied, cheerfully. "All that's left now is to find the piece of the star."

"And figure out when to use this badge." Mario added, pocketing the trinket. "I have a feeling it is going to be quite interesting." He chuckled, prompting Vivian to join him with a giggle. Mario could feel his spirits being lifted the moment he fused with Vivian, as if the forest lost its effect on him. Still doesn't explain why the place affects people this way.

* * *

A few minutes of walking deeper in the forest brought a village nested within to their sights. It was a humble place with a few raggedy wood shacks. It looked rather tame compared to everything else they saw so far, which is what drew the duo's eyes away from it and to the people inhabiting it. They moved really slowly and in complete monotony. Each step they took was the same duration as the one that preceded it. Children, adults, and elderly alike. The orange spotted toad near the entrance was certainly no different.

"Welcome to Despa, Village of Resignation..." He began, every syllable as long and slow as the rest. "Soon you shall be like us, devoid of counter-productive emotions..."

"Eh," Mario stammered, lost for words. "Yeah, sure..." He waved at the toad and moved along.

" _That was creepy..."_ Vivian shuddered. _"What if everyone here is like that?"_

"Not what if," Mario waved his arm as if to point to the rest of the populace. "They all seem like mindless robots."

" _Maybe we should ask around. Someone has got to be at least slightly unaffected..."_ Vivian suggested, sounding too hopeful.

"He did say 'soon', which means that it's not an instantaneous process, or something." Mario shrugged. He didn't feel like thinking about complex invisible wall mechanics. He had a hunch that he would come to understand all of it sooner or later.

Still maintaining his fusion, Mario glided around, asking the almost mindless people for information. Unfortunately, all he could gather was a few versions of the same mindset: That all hope, aspiration, and material needs are unachievable and should be discarded. That in turn explained why the city lacked any source of individuality and shops. All houses looked the same and people acted the same way. As far as Mario could tell, Despa was, as a whole, one entity. It was sustained by farming and hunting. Its people only concerned themselves with providing their bodies with what was required and seeking an appropriate mate for procreation. Base instinct. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Resignation is right. This place is a nightmare!" Mario exclaimed angrily.

" _It doesn't seem like they want to leave, though..."_

"We didn't get anywhere with asking them." Mario crossed his arms and sighed. "Let's try the compass again." He pulled out the compass bestowed upon him by the star spirits and released some shadows into it. The compass floated over his hand, its needle going haywire like last time, before immediately stopping vertically, pointing down.

" _It seems the fragment of the star really is here."_ Vivian concluded.

Mario groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, I guess we have to look ourselves. I doubt they would mind us snooping around since they don't seem to care about anything else."

Just then, Mario could feel something hitting him on the head.

"Ouch," He uttered, rubbing the back of his head. "What's the big idea!?" He quickly turned around to see a small figure behind one of the cabins.

"Sorry. This way!" The female voice called to the shadow hero before disappearing behind the building.

" _It seems someone isn't completely gone."_

"They could have just called, you know." Mario rolled his eyes and shrugged. He felt more displeased with himself for getting hit with the rock rather than the one who threw it to get his attention.

With no other leads, Mario followed the figure to a half-dried up bush. It was large enough to hide a few bodies behind it. What was behind it was as much a surprise as it was to Vivian: A Sprixie with a few glaring differences from the norm.

She was clad into a white striped yellow cone hat that covered her golden bob cut. Two slings of hair dropped on the sides, covering her ears. She donned a red vest that covered her entire small body, leaving only her wings out. Or it would have normally done that. The Sprixie was connected to the floor with a tail that Mario and Vivian were too familiar with. The Sprixie's wings were the other exception, being very thin and elongated bursts of shadows. Furthermore, she seemed to be an advanced Sprixie, a level higher than even the princesses. The only other advanced Sprixie Mario had the misfortune of meeting was the icy witch Jojora.

"This got too interesting all of a sudden." Mario said, quietly moving inside the busy hiding place.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Mario." The Sprixie girl looked away, wracked with nervousness and a tinge of guilt. "I didn't want the others to take notice of me..."

"So you know of me?"

"O-of course! I'm a big fan." Her face reddened as she almost screamed in excitement. "I'm really sorry for hitting you! Please don't hate me!"

"Relax! I wouldn't hate you for that." Mario chuckled and reassured.

"Really?" The Sprixie asked, all starry eyed.

"Cross my heart!" Mario raised his left arm and drew a cross over his heart with his right hand.

"Yay!" The small fairy twirling in joy before jumping in on Mario, hugging him.

" _Aww... She's so cute."_ Vivian giggled, much to Mario's silent dismay.

"We can spend some time later if you want. For now, I have some questions for you, if you don't mind." Mario patted her on the back, before gently removing her from his person.

"Oh right! That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Her expression quickly changed back to a mixture of worry and uncertainty. "My name is Khayalla, and I am a Sprixie." Khayalla began. "I am stuck in this village and can't leave."

"Is it because of the barrier?" Mario asked, stroking his chin.

"Not really. It's because of my friend," The Sprixie looked down, dejected. "She's forcefully suppressing the entire village's emotions and keeping me from leaving."

" _The little gal has it rough..."_

" _No kidding..._ Why is she doing this to begin with? She's just hurting you and turning the rest of the village into robots." Mario frowned, more questions warring in his head.

"She started doing this to help them overcome their negative emotion, but she eventually decided that being without it was a lot better for everyone. Sadly, she found a way after a dark wave joined us together." Khayalla tried to hold herself from shedding tears, to debatable results.

" _Do you think she maybe got fused with someone like... me?"_ Vivian asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

" _Thazoz did mention that he sees your kind from time to time."_ Mario answered mentally.

Khayalla paused for a moment, collecting herself. She then steeled her resolved, clenched her fists and looked at Mario right in the eye. "I... I want you to stop her. I'll even give you my precious memento." She reached in her vest's pocket and pulled a small purple-black fragment and raised it towards Mario.

All of a sudden, the compass shot out of Mario's own pocket and floated towards the fragment, needle pointing directly at it.

"A star fragment..." Mario said, his eyes widened.

" _But... Should we really take it from her?"_ Vivian knew that they had to, but it didn't make it any easier.

"You were looking for this?" The Sprixie's eyes widened in turn. "This is perfect, then! Take it and stop my friend, but please don't hurt her. She means well, but she's taken it too far."

"hmm," Mario closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking. "You said you're fused with your friend, but where is she now?"

"Oh, right! I forgot to explain that part." Khayalla tapped her forehead. "She found a way to get into what she called the 'Shadow World' where she can influence the people's subconsciousness. I don't know how she did it though..." She leaned forward, dejected.

 _"Enter from the shadows. That's what the badge is for!"_ Vivian exclaimed, coming to the same conclusion as Mario.

"I think we got that covered, Khayalla." Mario walked up to the young Sprixie and 'took to his knee'. "I promise you I'll do what I can to get your friend back and not hurt her. But are you sure you want to give this away?"

"I am!" She answered, full of determination. "Even more so if it brings my friend and helps my favorite hero!" She pushed the black star fragment into his hands, a heart warming smile painted on her face.

 _"So young, and so brave."_

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" Mario pocketed the star fragment and stood up. "Anything else before we go?"

"Nu-uh!" Khayalla shook her head. "When you come back you can tell me all about it."

"Alright then, It's a deal!" Mario smiled and raised his cap. He then took out the badge he got from Merlaphassa and slapped it on his chest. A small burst of shadow energy emerged from the contact point and assembled at Mario's feet, ripping a hole in the floor. Darkness swirled like a whirlpool and started sucking Mario in.

"Here we go!" He exclaimed, diving in and disappearing from view, leaving an awestruck Khayalla.

"Oh my god! I heard him say it in front of me!" She jumped excitedly in the air, happy that she got to meet Mario and that he was going to help her and her friend.

* * *

 **Not much to say here, except maybe Shadow World? lol . I didn't really bother describing Despa too much because of how uniform it is. i should hope you get an adequate image of it at least.**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Not exactly, he was just "testing" his shadow powers by proxy. I wouldn't really call it emo xD It's like the cover image I drew, which isn't really emo? I dunno, looks like a wizard genie or something. Luigi is, as I explained before, mostly unchanged except transformations he undergoes willingly :)**

 **Derick Lindsay: I spent about two days working it out and even drawing an outline. Choosing species is always the hardest part though. It has a very big rogueport feel because I like that, no surprise there :P Same way he falls asleep when Luigi talks about his own adventure lol. About the document, I uploaded it to pastebin and the link is in the start. Hope that works fine for you :)**

 **Either way, Depending on how I decide on the next event, it will be either two more chapters or just one with. See you then :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Gone with the Shadows

**Wow, I wrote a chapter in broad day light. Believe it or not, that's a first xD. Anyway, this is sort of interesting? Although I had to cut short a few descriptions because I felt it would dwell on nothing too important or establishing. I'll probably buff it out in a few weeks if it feels like it needs it. Anyhoo, enjoy, I guess :)**

* * *

 **Chapter:15 Gone with the Shadows**

Mario emerged in mid-air. He spun vertically and landed safely on his feet, whipping out a small cloud of shadows off the ground.

The shadow world was surprisingly serene, at least to both Mario and Vivian. The oppressive feeling that assaulted them whenever they dove in the shadows was absent, suggesting that the shadow world wasn't part of the planet's core where Fawful resided.

Though the feeling might have been serene, the actual place wasn't as inviting. The ground was caked in purple shadow bog that spread through the air with every step. The entirety of the place defied all logic, not unlike the dream world. The road cut off randomly only to carry on in mid-air, upside down, or even sideways. You'd be walking forward only to randomly teleport to the continuation of the road somewhere else. Each piece of scattered ground was bound by a large chain that connected to a spherical construct that floated ominously in the middle of the floating ground pieces

The sky was a gradient of black and violet, stretching over the horizon. A golden moon lodged itself in the middle and provided the only light that survived in this world.

Vivian seeped out of Mario's body, but he still maintained the fused form. "This place feels very familiar..." She began, trailing off a bit as she took in the surroundings, only to notice that she was out. "How did this happen?"

Mario crossed his arms and shrugged. "Safe to assume that this place has a positive effect on you." He surmised and pressed onward. "Maybe we'll get some answers if we get to the village."

"I hope so... I'd like to know what this place means to me..." Vivian nodded and followed Mario.

Shadow Despa was only a stone throw away from where they stood and it was as much a victim of the chaotic architecture as anything else.

As they approached the entrance, shadows emerged from the ground. It ebbed and flowed, twisted and contorted, before settling on a vague shape of a person.

" _Muh huh huh._ Welcome, Mario!" The mysterious shape greeted in a smoky tone. "I figured you'd come visit me sooner or later." The mass of shadows snickered and coiled around Mario. He didn't feel particularly threatened, but he did feel a bit uncomfortable as the voice was somewhat familiar.

"What? Forgot about me already?" The shadow laughed. "I'll give you a hint in that case." The amorphous mass pulled itself away from the red clad hero and twisted into a spiral that ended in a human head, one all too familiar to both Mario and Vivian.

Mario's eyes widened as his expression darkened. His fist vibrated as he clenched it hard, a veil of flames covering it, before breathing in and calming himself.

"My, my. Worried about your little friend, are we now?" The queen laughed softly, her voice free of any sort of spite or hatred. "Do not be alarmed. There isn't much I can do at the moment."

"So, can you let us pass?" Vivian asked, trying to avert her eyes.

"As if we'd take no for an answer." Mario rubbed his forehead, a bit exasperated. "Just carry on with your rant about how you'll have your revenge and what not quick. We're very strapped for time."

"Muh huh huh... How amusing," The shadow queen laughed and flicked open the gate behind her. "One of my underlings assumed control of this village's shadow nexus, warping the inhabitants of the real world. You're free to deal with her as you please." The shadow said in a singsong voice as she drifted around Mario, before finally fading away, her voice lingering for a moment _"We shall meet again very soon..."_

"Well, that was out of the blue." Mario sighed, drooping forward.

"If this is the where the queen hails from, maybe it is where I was born?" Vivian wondered, trying to recall her childhood memories, to no avail. All she could remember was waking up in front of the thousand-year door, Beldam and Marilyn watching her. "There are so many things I wished to ask her..."

"I'm not sure why she would even help us. We need to stay on guard, especially if this is indeed her domain." Mario warned, keeping focus of their objective. He'd like to help Vivian with her journey of self-exploration, but he needed to save her from himself first.

"I-I understand..." Vivian nodded and floated past the gate along with Mario.

The inhabitants of Shadow Despa weren't much different from their real world counterparts, although instead of no emotions, these seemed to have a singular extreme emotion. The bodies were darker in tone and their eyes shone menacingly with a golden hue. In addition to that, they were bound by chains, keeping them on a short leash. In spite of that however, they keep trying to walk away.

Curious to what was going on, Mario approached the shadow of the Toad that stood by the gate in the real world.

"I have consorted with pirates and helped them traffic stolen merchandise, drugs and slaves. I am not worthy of living. I need to kill myself." The orange spotted Toad droned on, over and over again, all while tripping over the chain holding him.

Mario grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him. "Snap out of it!" The Toad didn't react at all, as if Mario wasn't there. He simply repeated the singular quote he was capable of. Mario bellowed and punched the Toad, causing Vivian to wince at the scene. The Toad still didn't react however, and droned on and on. "Ugh, it's no use." Mario shook his head.

"Weren't you a little too hard on him...?" Vivian pulled her hat over her face as her voice faded away.

"It's fine, Vivian," Mario turned around and smiled. "These replicas are not the real deal." Mario explained and marched on, only for him to spawn upside down near a house that was also upside down.

"This would have been very nauseating had I not been a shadow, I wager." He rubbed his forehead and looked around.

"Look! There is someone here." Vivian pointed to the door-less shack behind them. A female hyper Goomba with long white hair was chained there.

"I have blamed my son for my own crimes which saw him executed. I am not worthy of living. I need to kill myself."

Same thing as the Toad, the woman was not of this world, in a manner of speaking. The image began to sink in, much to Mario and Vivian's horror. Hopeful to maybe find another person like Khayalla in this god forsaken Shadow Town, they walked all over the place, sampling one horror after another.

"I have injected my aunt with hallucinogenic drugs to make her insane, simply because she wouldn't have me as her sole heir. I am not worthy of living. I need to kill myself."

"I have choked my own baby-brother to stop him from crying and save myself from ferocious bandits. I am not worthy of living. I need to kill myself."

"I-I don't want to be here anymore..." Vivian pulled her hat over her face, biting on her lip. This was too much for her. Mario didn't fare much better, even though he faced cases like these from time to time.

"Let's find the shadow we're after and leave." Mario tried to console her, despite knowing it didn't carry much weight due to a question that would require an answer sooner or later.

Vivian nodded and walked closer behind Mario, only for them to be called by a familiar voice.

"Quite the scene, isn't it?" The shadow queen emerged from the bog, her form still vaguely human with no features.

"You again?" Mario rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're very talkative in here."

"Muh huh huh, It is not often that I get to chat with those who sealed me." She giggled and coiled around Mario. "Have you enjoyed the truth hidden in the shadows?"

"The truth...? Is this how these people really feel?" Vivian asked hesitantly.

"Indeed. Those wrought with guilt would seek Despa in order to relieve themselves of their consciousness and guilt. My subordinate sought to take over and relieve them of all their emotions. Marvelous, wouldn't you say?"

"I figured as much. Are you behind this?" Mario asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she is doing this of her own free will. I simply allow it because it is the will of the collective consciousness." The queen explained, swirling softly around Mario, clearly amused. "Allow me to bring you to closure, for the time being. _Muh huh huh..."_ Her voice faded away, as her body stretched into a spiral staircase, connecting to the spherical mass.

"I'm not so sure about this, Mario..." Vivian voiced her concern, mostly confused by the queen's sudden shift in attitude.

"We can worry about her later. Let us meet this shadow."

"I hope we can reason with her..."

"I don't want to sound negative, but if Khayalla couldn't, then I doubt we'd fare any better." Mario put it bluntly and stepped on the staircase along with Vivian. To their surprise, it started moving by itself, saving them the trouble of climbing it.

As they raised through the black-purple sky, the two took note of what stretched across the horizon, or rather the lack of anything beyond. Shadow Despa was just that, the town and a bit of its outskirts, scattered all over the place. They were unsure if all of the Shadow world was like this, or if Despa was the exception, or if the shadow siren present simply distorted it to suit her own whims.

Once the two of them got closer to the monument, the bottom of the staircase flowed upwards, forcing its way through the orb of shadows, presenting passage and enabling entry.

* * *

The inside of the dome looked surprisingly tame and in touch with the real world. The black and white floor tiles where covered by a long red carpet extending to the end of the room. Metal suits of armor stood firm on each side, with the last two standing side to side next to the makeshift throne of shadows that resided at the end.

"Who goes there?" A shadowy figure emerged from the throne. It quickly took a shape similar to Vivian's, before sitting down. "I am Edoma! Guardian of Despa! State your business and leave!" With a flick of her fingers, the red carpet lifted off the ground pulled Mario and Vivian close to the throne, allowing them to take a closer look at Edoma. She had curly black hair tied into a fluffy side tail to the left. Her pointy cap was black with green and white stripes. She donned a T-vest that shared the coloration of her hat. What caught Mario's attention however was the shard piece tied around her neck. It was identical to the one he received from Khayalla.

"So, the queen has granted you entry? Quite surprising since she said she wouldn't interfere..." Edoma rested her head on her arm, a slight sigh escaping her mouth. "

"More like did it herself for who knows what reason." Mario answered nonchalantly. "You would understand your queen more than I would ever hope to."

"And what of your companion there? Is she not one of us?" Edoma lazy lifted her finger and pointed at Vivian.

"Um..." Vivian stammered, trying to come up with something to say.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me." Mario raised his arm in front of Vivian, cutting her off and glaring at Edoma.

"Oh really? What could you possibly need from me?"

"We are here at your friend's request. You caused her much grief and she asks you to stop." Mario explained, remaining rather calm. "You are abusing her friendship and the fact that the two of you are fused."

"Khayalla knew fully well what was going to happen when she asked me to help the Village out. There is no turning back." Edoma said firmly, finally standing up, revealing innumerable chains sprouting from her back. "I have taken in all of the Village's despair, guilt, and suicidal thoughts, saving them in the process. The moment I release them would have them undoubtedly dead by their own hands. Is that what you wish for, O great hero Mario?"

Mario clenched his fist in response. He knew the question would resurface sooner or later, and he also knew what his answer would be. Vivian was the variable in this equation. He turned his head slightly, taking a side glance at his partner. she stood there, hand on her breast, her mind racing.

"Y-Yes!" Vivian yelled, having steeled her resolve. "What the people here did is awful, and it is horrible that they would want to kill themselves rather than repent. But that choice is theirs, not yours. All you're doing is turning them into mindless robots with no feelings or free will of their own. You're also hurting your friend by keeping her captive in a village where no one could keep her company."

Edoma sighed and rolled her eyes. "The young and foolish fail to grasp the reality of the situations. Khayalla doesn't know what she wants. She is still too innocent and soft for this world. As her friend, it is my responsibility to guide her hand and honor my promise, even if it means going against her wishes." The 'guardian' of Despa rose on her elongated shadow tail. "Those who would stand in the way of this undertaking are to be swept aside like the little nuisances they are."

"I see negotiations are out," Mario shrugged and looked at Vivian. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Mario. We promised Khayalla and this isn't right anyway. Let's do this!" Vivian nodded, a faint smile drawn on her face.

"You heard the woman!" Mario smirked and cracked his knuckles. "If it's a fight you want, I'll be happy to oblige." Mario's fists flared with both shadows and flames as Vivian got siphoned back to his body.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the castle's freezer..._

"Who do you serve!?" The sinister bespectacled green bellowed.

"I.. Serve... Lord... Bowser!" The elderly Magikoopa twitched and convulsed as she tried hard to keep the foreign presence out of her head.

"Who do you serve!?" Fawful yelled out once again, a stream of darkness ripping through Kammy's thoughts.

"I serve lord... Fawful... _Forgive me, your gnarliness. I can no longer resist._ " Kammy fell flat on her face, before quickly getting back up.

"I have victory! Go, now! Faithful minion of Fawful! Find badder mustaches to have the dealing of the red and green bad men." Fawful guffawed as his grin twisted and contorted inside Kammy's head.

"Yes, lord Fawful..." Kammy answered, no life stemming from the tone in her voice. She waved her wand, conjuring up a spell, before she vanished.

* * *

 **Not too much here, right? Next one is obviously a fight where we explore Shadow Mario to a nice degree. Except the best from the fighting prodigy.**

 **NormawhiteSmith: I don't deal with politics at all personally so I'll just skip that question :P Not much happened for much to be said anyway xD**

 **Derick Lindsey: Good lord, I tried to play color splash, but I literally fell asleep five times in two hours. It's fine as a game, but it's not a paper Mario game. It's nice to see some sort of consistency throughout the fandom when it comes to character depictions, more or less at least. I would wait on the twlight/boo towns, but Despa is pretty close in a way :P**

 **Cyan Quartz: It happens to many people xD What's important is that I'm over it :)**

 **Anyway, one more chapter with Mario and then we get to Peach, which promises to be interesting. Thanks for reading and do point me to any stupid typos/mistakes I failed to notice. Many times my fingers write things I don't intend to.**


	16. Chapter 16: Warring Shadows

**Good lord, this one was hard for all the wrong reasons. I just hope it is at least entertaining. I was supposed to upload it three days ago but I was displeased by many things. i still am but it is better. Hope you guys like it at least. Oh yeah, fasting month began so "Ramadan Mubarak" to anyone who observes it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Warring Shadows**

It is often said that unscrupulous minds favor shadows and avoid drawing undue attention. Not these people, however. Between the somewhat bright attires and their loudness, not much was away from prying eyes and ears. Their meeting in Diamond city's park was abrupt as the red hooded Magikoopa appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want from me? I'm not in the mood!" The burly man barked, scratching his shoulder. His yellow T-shirt could barely fit his enormous biceps.

"What I bring you is more than a supposed bottomless coin sack." The Magikoopa said matter-of-factly. True enough, Wario was just on his way home after chasing Captain Syrup and discovering that the coin sack wasn't as bottomless as it claimed to be. How she even knew what he was doing surprised him to say the least. Noticing that, she smirked and asked. "Ready to listen to what I have to say?"

The mustachioed man exchanged a glance with the other one standing next to him before shrugging and shaking his head.

"Bah! Fine! And make it quick!" Wario barked once again, crossing his arms. Waluigi simply glared at the red hooded one. Unlike Wario, he was actually called out by the witch. She offered him a job he couldn't refuse.

"I believe some introductions are in order. After all, we need to build this business relationship with trust, yes?" The Magikoopa said in a honeyed voice, pulling her cowl back and letting free her luscious red hair. "My name is Kamellia and I seek to employ you on behalf of my master." She moved her fingers rhythmically, lifting her broom to knee level before sitting on it. "There is no doubt that you are one of the few people around that could stand up to Mario."

"Mario!?" Wario laughed heartily as he pounded his stomach. "I could eat him for breakfast with one arm tied behind my back."

"That's not how Waluigi remembers it!" Waluigi rolled his eyes and wore a sneer. Their last meet up was quite the stink for the two of them.

"Shut up, you!" Wario elbowed him hard, knocking him off his feet and into a tree. "Never mind him! He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"It matters not." Kamellia says flatly. "I need you to go keep Mario on a short leash. He has the same affliction as you do and he should be vulnerable. A perfect opportunity, wouldn't you say?" Her sky-blue eyes shone as she met Wario's gaze.

"Affliction shamiction! I'm the indestructible Wario. Some alien sniffles ain't gonna bring me down." Wario scoffed, flexing his muscles.

"I'm afraid this is different, Master Wario." A curious mustachioed wand appeared before him.

"Indeed. Heed your servant's words. He has deep roots in magic after all." Kamellia conjured a few shapes and rotated them over her hand as she looked at them. "Unlike all who are afflicted, you are linked to an object. It will not end well for you." She cracked a conniving smile and glanced at Wario. "I can offer you immunity in exchange for your services, and you still get to square off against Mario while having the advantage." Her smile turned into one of confidence. She knew that Wario loved only one thing more than wealth: Proving himself superior to the legendary Mario.

"Very well! I will accept to do wet work this once, but you pay upfront!" He snarled at her, baring his eternally pearly white teeth. Waluigi had removed himself from the tree and stood next to him, drooping forward and muttering to himself. Neither gave him any thoughts.

"But of course!" Kamellia laughed softly, before flinging the spell she was playing with at him. A dark light enveloped Wario's body before vanishing in an instant. He didn't feel anything, but Goodstyle confirmed that they were safe from any negative effects.

"If we're done here then I'll take my leave. Mario isn't going to beat himself." Wario cracked his knuckles and his neck, itching to fight.

"Mario is in Lentinula's Crimson bay." She said flatly. "I can transport you there if that is your wish." She offered, smiling seductively.

"Pah! No thank you! I can do that myself." Wario had already turned around and started walking away, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Careful not to get yourself killed, Waluigi."

"So you do it first?" Waluigi growled, rolling his eyes."

"Wah ha ha! Perhaps! Have a rotten day, suckers!" Wario burst into scornful laughter before shoving off at high speed, leaving the lean mean one with the young Magikoopa.

"Nyeah heh heh. Quite the brother you have there." Kamellia said with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Waluigi hates everyone equally. Wario is no exception." The tall man crossed his arms and looked away. "Why don't we talk about the World Domination thing now?"

"Your brother is long gone by now, so let us discuss it." Kamellia laughed softly and pulled out her wand. It projected an image of a familiar bespectacled smile that broke into gleeful laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to get involved, Master Wario?" Goodstyle voiced his concern as Genius Wario was fiddling with his helmet. "You already got the immunity to this amalgamation thing. Nothing to be gained out of it."

"You're missing the big picture, Goodstyle," Wario said calmly. "I wouldn't trust a Magikoopa as far as I can throw them, and that's a very long distance." He guffawed before quickly shushing his wand servant. He was eavesdropping on his brother and Kamellia, along with a third person that matched descriptions he had heard from the Marios before.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot. Wah ha ha!" Wario burst into laughter, before suddenly turning into Thief Wario and slamming the tree next to him with his shoulder.

"Woaaaaah!" Came a teenager's voice that was shortly followed by its owner falling off the tree, only to land in Wario's arms.

"Heh heh... Hi, Boss!" She smiled awkwardly ear-to-ear.

"I told you to stop spying on me, Ana!" He glared at her. If she didn't know any better, the ninja would have thought that he would eat her. "What are you doing this time? And where is your sister?"

Ana jumped off his arms and landed with a spin. "Kat is secluding herself in the mountains in preparation for her Chunin test." She wore a pout on her face as she explained. "I'm so lonely..."

Wario switched back to his normal self before patting her on the back. "Regrettably I have urgent business to take care of but you'll manage. Why don't you go hang with Mona?" He suggested nonchalantly. For whatever reason, Wario was nice to the twins, and not out of fear of their clan.

Before she could say anything, Wario snapped his fingers. "That reminds me, since you're here already-"

"I live here, you know..." Ana politely reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Wario rolled his eyes. He didn't like to get interrupted. " Can I borrow your sword?" He stared at her, blaring his teeth.

"I have learned to never ask you anything when you make that face..." The teenager withdrew a bit from the imposing man and tossed him her katana that was strapped to her side.

"Good girl!" He grabbed the weapon and turned back into Genius Wario. A small digital hole opened up and he stashed the sword in it. "I just remembered, if you're bored, use this." He pulled a helmet and a remote control out of the same hole where he put the sword and tossed it to her.

"The Telmet? Yay!" Ana jumped in mid-air with joy. He never let her touch it before and yet he just gave it to her. "Thanks, boss!"

"Whatever, kid! Just don't annoy me!" Wario's smile and thumbs-up betrayed his words. He waved her goodbye shortly before she vanished. He then turned into Arty Wario and started drawing what appeared to be a door.

"Time to pay a family visit. Wah ha ha!" Wario laughed as the door materialized in front of him. Switching back to his original form, Wario entered the door, causing it to disappear right as he closed it.

* * *

Edoma spread her arms wide and whipped them three times in a quick motion. The chains connected to her back waved and shook rapidly. A multitude of new chains broke out of her back and lodged themselves within the suits of armor at the sides of the red carpet.

Without warning, all of them dashed towards Mario, their weapons trained on him. Mario quickly dove underground and moved away from them. He then re-emerged, grabbing the spear of the nearest suit of armor before slamming it with his fist, sending it plummeting into a wall.

Taking notice of him, three of them pounced on Mario, relentlessly attempting to skewer him. He swung his own spear around as if it was a Bo-staff, skillfully parrying their attacks. Three more moved in to attack him from behind but Mario leaped into the air and cut off their heads. He grabbed a second spear from one of the decapitated suits and spun around, impaling four at the length of the spear. With a mighty shove, he launched it towards the wall, pinning them to it, just in time for him to block the two sword-wielding armors that crept behind him.

Their swords pushed against his spear and he reciprocated. He wasn't sure how long the shadowy spear was going to hold but he kept going. It was then that he noticed faint movement spanning from the two big suits of armor at Edoma's side. The size of their mallets made him regret not bring his own.

The spear was close to being sliced in three. To make things worse, the two hammer-wielders sprung from them position, hammers at the ready.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario blurted out as shuffled his mind for an idea. Just then, he dropped into the shadows and swiftly emerged inside the armor on the right. It was very easy to take over it as Mario's physical strength was impressive. It did leave the second one confused as to where Mario ended up. Using it to his advantage, Mario grabbed it and flung at the charging hammer armors. Their response was a vertical slam, smashing it into the ground. Mario quickly removed himself from the one he inhabited and threw it at them after disarming it.

This time around, the Hammer Suits slammed it to the side and started chasing Mario.

"What? Can't you fight on your own?" Mario taunted as he ran around in circles, dodging their somewhat slow and telegraphed swings as needed.

"I care not for your taunts. These animated armors are more than enough to deal with the likes of you." Edoma dismissed, quite unimpressed. Mario simply smirked confidently.

"Is that a challenge?"He chuckled and jumped far away from his two metal opponents. He flicked his arms, turning them into shadows before plunging them into the ground. They promptly appeared under one of the Hammer armors, grabbing it by the legs. With a heave, he pulled it back to himself, lifted it overhead and slammed it on the ground, causing it to lose the hammer.

Flicking his arms back into normal, Mario leap and grabbed the weapon.

"feels so good to hold a hammer again." He smiled as he got a feel for it and struck the downed suit next to him, denting it and lodging the hammer in it. The second one rushed his way, trying to close the distance.

"Serve's up, compadre!" Mario flung the dented metal at his feet towards his incoming opponent. The latter flicked it sideways with the back of its hand-gauntlet. Mario took the opportunity and lunged at it in turn, hammer first.

Both faces of the hammers connected with a sharp 'clank'. Mario's gaze met that of the suit as they pushed against each other. Edoma simply sighed as if bored. She was quite frankly getting on Mario's nerves.

 _"We should take the fight to her, Mario."_ Vivian said, having sensed his annoyance.

" _With pleasure!_ Raaaaaagh!" Mario bellowed and focused all his strength on pushing the hammer. His might quickly overpowered the Armor as its gauntlets broke off the main body. Before the hammer would fly away, Mario reached out to it and grabbed it as well in his unoccupied hand. He leaped upwards and spun vertically, clanging both weapons on the armor's torso, reducing it to a metal pancake. He then slammed it repeatedly and tirelessly, turning it into a mangled up make-shift sphere.

"Let's see how you like them apples!" Mario shot the metal clump as if it was a cricket ball at Edoma, quickly followed by the second hammer he held, and lastly, himself as he lunged in at high speed.

Edoma flicked her hair back and sighed, as if without a care in the world. A gale of wind blew, stopping the metallic cricket ball in its track. With a flick of her fingers, the ball blocked the incoming flying hammer and was brushed aside. Lastly, as Mario fast approached, The shadow siren snapped her fingers, agitating the chains.

All of a sudden, a massive wall was erected in front of her, all made of many inhabitants of the shadow world. Mario's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks, trying to keep his balance off his momentum.

"What's the big idea!?" Vivian emerged out of Mario. "How could you use them like this? Aren't you causing them enough trouble?"

Edoma let out a long sigh as the wall retracted a bit to show her face. "Foolish young ones. Lacking in understanding." She spoke slowly as if she could fall asleep any moment.

"I've got half a mind to re-arrange your face if you keep talking to Vivian like this!" Mario glared at her, his right arm flaring up.

"Empty threats from one who is equally lacking." Edoma shook her head disapprovingly.

"What should we do, Mario? We're not going to hurt them... Right?"

"Muh muh muh!" A by now recurring laughter made itself heard, to Mario and only to Mario."In a fine pickle, aren't we? Dearest Mario." A shadow tendril circled around Mario, causing mild discomfort. "Feel free to speak to me. No one will hear us."

"Ain't that convenient." Mario rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

"You need to lighten up. You are not one for negativity as I remember." The queen laughed softly. "The people you are seeing now aren't the real ones. Harming them will not have any effect."

"And on what grounds do you expect me to trust you?"

"The choice is always up to you." She replied in a sing-song voice before fading away, her parting words hung in the air. "Remind her the king is..." He didn't quite understand what she meant and he didn't really have time to think about it.

Mario smirked and cracked his knuckles. Vivian was surprised at the sudden shift.

"Everything alright, Mario?" She cocked her head and asked.

"We'll make it alright." He lifted his arm and absorbed her back, imparting her with his new knowledge.

Hammer at the ready, Mario leaped forward and took a swing at the wall, scattering countless Shadow inhabitants.

"Give it up, Edoma!" He yelled as he cleared more of the wall that kept substituting the lost pieces.

"Is it that you are callous, or have you figured out how things work here?" Edoma asked, not really caring whichever way.

Mario ignored her and started spinning with the hammer, letting out a burst of flames and shadows. The dark flames, coupled with the hammer, chewed through the wall faster than it could regenerate.

With the area clear, Mario stopped, holding his hammer to Edoma. "Any more cannon fodder you'd like me to take care off?" He looked at her with a mix of confidence and arrogance.

"There is no need for further violence," Vivian spoke through Mario, something that sort of surprised him. "Give us the shard and leave with us."

Edoma rubbed her forehead and sighed, this time around tinged with exasperation.

"Foolish..." Pushing the air with her hands, Edoma expanded the room they were in so that she was far away from Mario. Moving her hands as if the conductor of a symphony, she 'hung' the countless bodies of the Shadow inhabitants in the air.

"I'm going to engage her. You try to snatch the star fragment from her when you get the chance." Mario instructed as he observed what Edoma was scheming.

 _"Got it! Just be careful. We don't know what she's capable of."_ Vivian replied. She was sort of eager to know what more Shadows like her could do.

Mario gripped the hammer tightly and pulled his fixed his before rushing in. Edoma finished hanging the masses and promptly sunk into the ground.

Mario stopped in his tracks, bracing himself and trying to sense where she would emerge from.

 ***Shing!***

Mario swiftly blocked a barrage of ninja stars with the face of his hammer. Unfortunately, a gust of wind would re-route them back at him, keeping him locked in a loop as more and more shurikens are thrown at him.

"Disowned by his clan, this one kidnapped children and sold them into slavery, including his own." Edoma's disembodied voice announced.

"Enough!" Mario bellowed, whipping up a torrent of flames from his arms. It snuffed out the wind and caused the ninja stars to fall down.

All of a sudden, a Ninji bearing Edoma's hat thrust at Mario, kunais in hand. Mario reacted quickly and attacked with the hammer, only for it to suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke and leave behind a log.

Reappearing from above, the ninja slashed at Mario. The latter flung a few fire balls at it. With a weave of shadows, Mario collected the Ninja stars laying about and sent them after the fire balls. Ninji-Edoma swiveled in mid air thanks to her control over the wind and dodged as best as she could. Unfortunately for her, Mario jumped upwards and met her halfway, clawing at her with a hand coated in shadows.

The kunai fall and the Ninji body follows suit. Mario holds the hammer to it.

"I'm getting quite tired of your games, Edoma!" Mario said, decidedly miffed. Playing hide and seek was no fun. He prefers a good spar rather than this game of cat and mouse.

The pointy hat vanishes from the Ninji's head, only for Mario to feel someone charging at him. Turning around, he could barely block the incoming Broozer-Edoma.

"Having been tricked into killing a good friend, this one seeks peace of mind." She said as she punched Mario's hammer off his arms, throwing him off balance. He attempted to punch back at her but to no avail as she went intangible. She wailed on him with an uppercut sending him a fair distance away.

"Damned ghosts." Mario sighed as he took to his feet. A familiar wisp of shadows coming close, leaving only a faint message. _"Rip her out..."_

Mario couldn't help but groan. He didn't like this at all. He would have preferred to explore his new powers alone but time and situation didn't grant him that luxury.

"Brace yourself, Vivian. It will probably get messy." Mario clenched his right hand, drenching it in a thick layer of viscous shadows. Broozer-Edoma observed him from a distance, seemingly wary of what he was doing. Both of them then broke into a sprint toward each other, leaning far forward, ready to end it.

Reaching critical distance, both of them leaped. Claw met boxing glove as the shadows sparked and raged as they pushed against each other. Mario joined his legs into a shadow tail in order to stay at that level, Edoma did the same, extending her own tail from under the Broozer body... which happened to be what Mario planned out. Clutching his other arm, he morphed his fingers into menacing curved sharp knives.

With a swift motion, Mario dug his hand inside the body and started pulling the shadow siren, as if extracting a snail out of its shell.

"You should meet your guests face to face, you know," Mario smirked as he put more force into his pulling. Edoma's head and arms emerged from the Broozer but she was still anchored to it. It lifted its second fist and grabbed Mario by his head, attempting to crush it He, however, gave no heed and continued extracting her.

"This is an exercise in futility. I can keep this indefinitely." Edoma said with a disgruntled sigh. She lifted her hands towards Mario and projected a strong gust of wind to support the Broozer body in dislodging the shadowy plumber.

"I have been a Yureidell for twenty-five years," Edoma strengthened the wind current, causing Mario's tail-leg to wiggle and start to lose balance. "Concede!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Mario replied with a chuckle as a torrent of flames burst from his body, knocking the Broozer's fist away. "But I do not know the meaning of that horrible word! He plunged both his clawed hands inside the ghost's body and swung them to the side. The Broozer was sent flying, leaving Edoma in place, the star fragment visible around her neck.

Just then, Vivian shot out of Mario's body and grabbed the makeshift necklace. "I'll be taking this if you don't mind." She smiled as she pulled it and moved out of the way. "I got it, Mario!"

Picking on the cue, Mario split his leg-tail and wrapped his arm around Edoma. The appendage was quickly covered with a layer of thick oil-like shadows that extended around the Yureidell's body, holding her down. Mario pushed towards the ground with powerful flames stemming from his feet, crashing Edoma on the floor.

A large cloud of bog was roused from the impact, obscuring Mario and leaving only his vision of his clawed arm in front of Edoma's face.

"Release the inhabitants and let us call this mess off!" Mario demanded, not wanting to carry on. "I can't guarantee your safety past this point."

"It is futile. I will not yield." Edoma replied with her usual disinterest. It's no wonder Khayalla failed to reach to her with such lack of emotions.

 _"What should we, Mario,"_ Vivian popped out of Mario. "There has to be another way."

 _"And there is one indeed!"_ The queen crept within the bog and spoke to Mario. "Remind her of her king..." Her voice quickly faded away, leaving only a few words hanging.

Mario thought about it for a second and then decided to give it a shot. It was either doing what the queen said, or harm Edoma, possibly beyond what would suffice.

Composing himself, Mario leaned forward and wrapped his claw around her neck. "Rember who the king is!" He roared with such force that it reverberated in the room.

A curious thing happened at that instant. From Edoma's point of view, she didn't see Mario. She saw a figure resembling Mario with two menacing golden eyes that shone inside the shadows. Vivian's experience was identical to it, except that she didn't feel as opressed by it.

Edoma's expression suddenly darkened and she was thrown into panic. "N-No! Let me go!" She shouted as she squirmed under Mario, releasing a mighty gust of wind before slipping from his grip.

The cloud of shadows was blown away, restoring vision of the immediate area. Mario stood up with a confused expression. He wasn't sure what happened.

"W-what was that?" Vivian asked, seemingly a bit shaken herself. "That was horrible..."

"I don't know what is going on, but I intend to find out," Mario said and walked towards Edoma, slowly and unflinching. "The king demands you release everyone!" Mario roared at the terrified shadow woman with predictable results.

"N-no... n-no..." Edoma muttered and stammered under her breath as she pulled on her hat and moved backwards. Mario gave it no heed and continued his advance until he was dangerously close to her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Edoma broke down in a howl that resonated with the gust of wind she conjured. She lifted her head and shouted, rays of shadows shot from her eyes and mouth. The chains on her back whipped and clanked violently, sparks flying off them. It wasn't long until all the chains started retracting, pulling everyone chained to them along. As soon as they reached the Yureidell's body they would get sucked into it.

"O boy..." Mario sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Vivian simply averted her gaze. The image in front of them was not pleasant and promised to become worse as more and more Shadow inhabitants got sucked into the ever growing mass of living shadows. One thing was certain, however, that this neared the end.

* * *

 **I was going to carry on but that would make it too long, so here is a cliffhanger for you xD Just to be sure you didn't miss it, Yureidell is the name of Vivian's race. About Wario, He just came from the shake dimension, but he also already did Master of disguise. The show itself was a documentary about a real Silver Zephyr, so after coming back out of the TV, he went to do almost the exact same things, obtaining Goodstyle and defeating Terrormisu yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Derick Lindsey: Glad to hear that :D And no, not even close xD I'm thinking about 30 chapter for each main character, so that puts us squarely at 90. I already have the entire thing planned up to and including the final boss. The only hard thing is deciding what races that will appear and who is to be fought amongts other smaller side quests. As Beldam explained in the third chapter, The queen doesn't die , she just gets booted back to the Shadow world. Fawful actually gave a hint about "mustaches" in earlier chapters as well, but yes, here they are xD Kammy is full of mystery ;D , maybe.**

 **NormanWhitesmith: I know it was, I was just playing along :D Feel free to say whatever you want. I take no offense to anything. The crimes needed to be something big to justiify them wanting to absolve themselves of emotion, but yes, it is a hard choice to make. I hope the fight scene was passable because I'm certianly not too impressed. First time I go with a non-direct fight scene.**

 **That's all folks! Hope you like it and see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Forsaken

**Well, this chapter was something, and I lied yet again I suppose. I just didn't feel that it is right to half ass it just to go to the other main characters. Although I could do a better job with sceneries. Regardless, here is one for you :) Also very boring chapter title.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Forsaken**

The influx of shadow inhabitants continued to surge through Edoma's body. The mass of fused horrors of flesh would soon burst into a multitude of faces, all trying to escape the shadowy blob they were trapped in. Their vile screams thundered like a chorus of wickedness, all of them as for release: Kill me—The only unanimous sentence coming out of them.

Mario backed away, unable to avert his eyes from the monstrosity that stood before him. Needless to say, he was stumped as to what to do next. The obvious answer, to fight it like he would anything else, did not translate well to Edoma's well-being. Being friends with Vivian and acquainted with her sisters, he knew that the Yureidell weren't mindless monsters he could just wipe up. Not to mention that her actions, while extreme, are ultimately for a good cause.

"If you have any ideas Vivian, now would be a great time to lay them on me." Mario covered his face as a fierce gust of wind whipped up.

"One so foreign to the ways of the Yureidell cannot help you, Mario~." The sing-song voice announced, this time audible to Vivian as well.

"T-the Queen…" Vivian murmured. It was the second time she heard about the Yureidell, the first being Edoma. It occurred to her that she never thought or asked about what she and her sisters were, mostly because of how Beldam would react.

"I thought I told you to stop picking on her!" Mario growled, pushing against the wind.

"I merely stating facts, my dear." The Queen laughed and slithered towards Mario. "If you require assistance, you merely need to ask." Her laughed faded away alongside her, only to reappear behind Mario.

"I think we should listen to her, Mario. We can't risk Edoma's safety otherwise." Vivian reasoned, her voice dwindling as she was unsure of what Mario would say. The latter simply sighed and looked down. This would be the third time the Queen "offered" to help and it still smelled of a rat to Mario.

"My hands are tied, I suppose." Mario took a deep breath and looked upwards. He then ignited his arms on fire and consumed the gust of wind with his flames. "Fine! What do you suggest, your Highness?"

Spring him no words, the Queen's amorphous shadow form spun around Mario's right arm. The mass twisted and turned before settling down. Mario's arm was now thicker and had three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle one. "I am in a weakened state so your little friend needs to help." The Queen's voice came from the large claw.

"M-me?" Vivian asked, confused at the sudden "request". She figured that if the Queens says she could do it, then she only had to try. Vivian dove back inside Mario's body and tried to manifest herself in his left arm. It was a lot easier than she expected it to be. Her only reasoning was that either Mario or the Queen were influencing the process. A few seconds later Mario's left arm was identical to the right one. The only exception being a thin pink stripe cover the base of the blades.

"So, fancy drill arms," Mario lifted his now gigantic arms and eyed them, trying to get a feel for the now three fingered blades. "What now?"

"You impale the mass before you. Only then will all your questions be answered." The Queen said with a seductive giggle, causing Mario to wince at the thought. He quickly shook his head and readied himself.

 _"I hope I won't come to regret this…"_ Mario leaped towards the still growing legion of faces. He straightened his body and spun like a drill at high speed. Both claws pulled back and covered him in a make-shift shell, cutting through the horrifying mass. As he made contact with Edoma's pulsing body, a chorus of screams and wails broke out and repulsed Mario. Mario did not relent, however. He continued spinning and digging deeper, forcing his way through. The amalgamation of bodies didn't stand a chance as it didn't take him long before he was engulfed inside. Mario felt everything getting dark, darker than it already was. He also felt like he wasn't pushing against anything anymore.

Starting to slow down, Mario released himself from his drill shell and landed on his feet. He wasn't sure where he ended up exactly. There was no sign of Edoma or the shadow inhabitants. No sign of Vivian either. He still had his left claw but he couldn't feel or hear her. The entire place was pitch black and he was floating in the middle of it, or rather standing as he felt something was underneath him but he didn't see anything.

"What's going on here?" Mario lifted his right claw and talked to it. "I know you are still here so cut the crap."

"My, aren't we a little worked up?" The Queen laughed softly and seeped out of Mario's arm, causing it to revert to its original shape. "I bid you welcome to the Personasphere!"

"What's with these names? Mario rolled his eyes and tried to fold his arms, only to remember the size of his left claw.

'It's also known as the inner palace, if you prefer that.' The Queen laughed, quite amused by Mario's reactions."

"That's all fine and dandy, but where is this? And where is Vivian?"

"I am sure you came to the conclusion yourself. Your left arm holds your friend still. She simply isn't allowed in the Personasphere." The Queen explained and took the form of a butterfly. "Only the Queen is allowed here."

Mario rubbed his chin and tried to run things through his head. Wherever this inner palace was had to do with him drilling into Edoma, hence it would make this place her own. At least that's what he would deduce from all this. "Okay, then what about me? Last I checked, I wasn't a Queen."

"No, not a Queen." The butterfly said, trying to mask her eagerness. "But a King, now that's a different story."

Mario narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Yeah, sure! What's next? You're my wife and I simply forgot about it?" He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You know what? Forget it, just tell me what I am doing in this place."

"All in good time, my hot-tempered friend." The Queen replied casually, earning herself another death glare from Mario. He would have objected at her calling him a friend but he didn't know how much time he had to waste on that. "Follow me~." The butterfly said and flew forward. Stained glass suddenly emerged from the abyss of darkness and formed a path in front of Mario. He looked at the intricate images for a few seconds before deciding to follow the butterfly.

A few moments later, the trail of the stained glass stopped and a door manifested itself at the end. Mario stood there eyeing it. Then Queen just floated in front of it.

"What are you waiting for? Is not answers you seek?" She asked. Mario could imagine her smirking for some reason.

"What's with the door? And why do I need to open it?" Mario inquired, having no idea what could await him behind it.

"I would prefer you discovered it yourself since it wouldn't be as interesting otherwise, but as you wish." The Queen laughed, quite obviously amused. "This door holds memories of the past. They will lead you to what you're seeking."

Mario pondered for a few moments before grabbing the doorknob. "This better not be one of your tricks…"

"I wouldn't dream of it." The butterfly giggled and faded, leaving a few words hanging as Mario opened the door. _"Welcome to the birth of Calamity…"_ A flash of blinding light engulfed Mario and the entire area as soon as the door opened. Fortunately for Mario, it didn't last long. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a completely different area.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was in Professor E. Gadd's laboratory, or one of them. All sorts of technically advanced gizmos and gadgets littered the area, barely leaving space for anyone to actually be there. It didn't take Mario long to figure out that he could phase through everything as if he didn't exist on the same plane.

 _"Hmm… She did say it is memories to the past…"_ Mario shrugged and walked around, looking for anything that would cue him to what was going on.

"Satellmite satellmite la la la~ " the sound of a singing suddenly caught Mario's attention. He started looking around for its location. " _Satellmite… I hope it's not what I think it is…"_ Going through a pair of machines, Mario came to the source of the sound. It was a small human girl inside a giant glass cage of sorts. She was playing with a trio of Dark Satellimites, something Mario wasn't thrilled about seeing again.

"You guys are so cute~ " the young girl brought one of them to her head and hugged it tightly. The three Satellmites looked as angry as ever but they weren't actively hostile for whatever reasons.

"You wretched child!" Came the incensed voice of a male from the far entrance of the large room. A black spotted Toad with a red cap burst to the scene. He was wearing a sharp lab coat and a pair of frameless rectangular glasses. "You're supposed to transmit despair and hopelessness onto them, not play with them and have fun! You need to SUFFER!" He bellowed, slamming the reinforced glass wall. The child looked away. Mario was unsure if the girl was afraid or not. It was hard to make it out.

"I have way of making you justify your worthless existence." The Toad scientist smashed a somewhat big yellow button with an exclamation mark sign on it. Several tools of torture descended from the ceiling and quickly got to work on the little girl.

"C **he diavolo!"** Mario exclaimed, covering his eyes with his right hand and looking away as the screams started to echo inside the room. The Dark Sattelmites danced around the girl, jumping occasionally to switch places with each other. A stream of light energy emanated from the girl which was siphoned by the annoying bugs. Despite the screaming, the girl didn't seem to be in the pain one would expect, as if it only was mild discomfort.

"Basta! I've seen enough!" Mario yelled and closed his eyes. Before he noticed, he was back in the pitch-black room, a certain butterfly waited for him.

"Did you enjoy the 'beginning of calamity'?" The Queen asked nonchalantly.

"Enjoy!? Mario roared and slammed the door behind him with his claw. "What the hell was that!?"

"Memories of days past. I thought I made that clear." The butterfly moved a bit away from the confused hero. "There are two more. I'll explain everything when it's over."

Mario passed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Past or not, that happened and it didn't make it any better. He wished that he could pound the psychopath into butter with his own fists. The fact that the Queen was saving the information for later didn't help but he knew better than to try to extract a straight answer from her.

A few short steps later, the stained glass came to a halt, a larger door manifesting at its end.

"Next up: The prospering of Calamity!" The Queen announced before promptly fading away, words left hanging in the air as usual " _Brace yourself, hero!"_

Mario closed his eyes and tried to divert his thoughts from anything that would frustrate him. He grabbed the doorknob and paused for a second, thinking of several atrocities he came across in his life before. With a deep breath, Mario opened the door, getting engulfed in the blinding flash yet again.

Mario found himself in a familiar place, albeit a different kind of cramped. Instead of most of the high-tech machines were a collection of animal cages and a large bin of sorts. He approached the glass cage again and found the girl. Something was remarkably different about her, however. Her eyes were sunken and red while her skin turned into a shade of purple. A pair of small spikes rotated around her head, giving it the vague appearance of a small sun. The Satellmites were a lot smaller and orbited around her head. She was in the company of a Yoshi, hugging and playing with it. It seemed as if she was acting carefully around it, as if she feared hurting it. No surprise as to why that would happen.

It didn't take long for the incensed Toad to barge into the room, as incensed as he was the last time.

"You useless waste of space!" He bellowed, his voice deeper than any Toad Mario ever met. "Do you know how much time and resources I wasted on you? I don't care how pure your hearts is! YOU. NEED. TO. SUFFER!" In a fit of rage, he smashed a different button from last time, summoning a command console. Fiddling with it through rapid-fire typing, a small drill like missile descended from the ceiling and fired at the unsuspecting dinosaur.

Mario's face twisted with disgust as he looked away yet again. He could still hear the sound of skewered flesh. Used to it he might be, but never to a Yoshi.

"Yes! Understand that there is no point to your life! Cry, for there is no answer! You are a tool, a tool to feed the Dark Star, and grant me ULTIMATE POWER!" The psychopathic scientist broke into laughter as tears trickled down from the girl's face. Despite that, her expression didn't really change, just the tears dripping out. The Satellmites did seem to surge with energy, however. A crane emerged from the ceiling and grabbed the corpse, tossing it like garbage in the large bin. Turns out it was full of cadavers of various creatures, all to get the girl to suffer.

"Stronzo!" Mario seemingly ripped the air with his claw, erasing the current setting and bring back the absolute darkness. Unsurprisingly, the Queen was waiting for him. Before she could comment, Mario cut her. "Spare me the theatrics. Let's go to the last one!" He glared at her and moved forward, the stained glass emerging at his demand. The Queen would have smiled if she could. Mario figured out it was only three stops it seemed and that meant that he got accustomed, more or less.

A few steps later, an even larger door emerged. It was a double-door even and it was shaped like a star.

"Your last stop, before you get your answer. The end of Calamity." The Queen said and disappeared, adding nothing this time around. She most likely wanted to avoid aggravating Mario more than he already was. Mario put his hands over the door and took a deep breath, before pushing the enormous gate and getting engulfed within the light.

The scenery was even more different than last time. Everything was on fire, the machines were broken and sparks shot out of them. Whirring sounds and other noises crowded the scene. Mario quickly made his way to where the cage was to check what's become of the girl.

"Come Moeda. We need to get out of here!" Came a female voice along with the sound of shattering glass. The glass prison was attacked and Moeda seemed out of it. Her entire body was covered by Satellmites that pulsated a dark aura. Even her hair was composed of them. Her sunken eyes were now surrounded by an engraved black star each. The rest of her body seemed to fade away every other second, as if trying hard to maintain its own existence. The pink spotted female Toad tried to help Moeda up but the satellmites tried to shock her. Giving them no heed, she managed to get under the girl's shoulder. Despite her young age, the human girl was still taller than Toads.

"Where are we going, Mother?" Moeda could barely twist her face into a smile and ask. It was as if she was lobotimized or perhaps even worse. Regardless of what had occurred, she seemed to get through all that and recognize the Toad if her genuine smile was anything to go by.

"We need to get away from here." Steeling her resolve, the woman resisted the Satellmites' repulsion and helped Moeda out of the cage. Unfortunately, their escape would not take place.

"No! My life's work!" The roaring lamentation of the doctor shot through the area. He slammed the door open got inside. "It was you! My own wife that betrayed me!? You are the reason she didn't fall into despair!" His body clenched in ire.

"It is enough, Even! You can only push it so much in the name of Science! The girl has suffered enough as it is!" The woman said in defiance, looking her husband in the eyes.

"Science? This isn't about Science. This is about my POWER! You will not deny me!" Even bellowed and brandished a ray-gun from pocket. "You will pay for your betrayal and still serve my purposes. Be glad, Amalga! For you are not useless to me." The psychopath burst into hysterical laughter as he fired the ray gun at his wife, piercing her chest. She fell with a thud, Moeda along with her.

"M-mother …?" For the first time, it seemed like Moeda's emotions matched her expression. She held Amalga's hand and stared her in the eyes.

"I'm … sorry … it came to … this… I should have … done something… " Amalga spoke with difficulty as blood spewed from her mouth. "Please… Forgive m—" And so it was that she died in the young girl's arms. Mario looked away. No matter how many times he witnessed something like that, it never got easier.

"M-mother… " The young corrupted human's eyes teared as she gripped the fallen Toad's now lifeless hand. "MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Moeda let out a scream that reached the heavens as waves of darkness leaked from her body. The very ground under her shattered and parts of it floated away. The darkness would soon get erected into a beam that shot towards the skies.

"YES! Unleash all of your despair and hopelessness! The world is full of LIES! THE ONE TRUTH IS ONLY POWER!" Even raised his arms to the beam of darkness, gloating about his grandiose design and delivering his crushing speech. Mario clenched his fist, barely able to contain himself.

A few moments later, the beam would seemingly rip through the air, before subsequently fading away.

"MARVELOUS! Dark Star, come forth! Accept this humble sacrifice and grant me your POWER!" The Toad scientist opened his arms wide, as if welcoming and expecting something, or someone. Only, there was no Dark Star. The portal would soon descend to ground level and an entity very familiar to Mario would emerge from it.

 _"Of course she's involved…"_ Mario gripped his left shoulder and observed the scene.

"My, my! To think one woman would agitate the Collective Consciousness." The Shadow Queen said, amused.

"Who are you!?" Moeda asked, her expression full of ire and rage.

"You're not the Dark Star!? Where is it!" Even stomped the ground and roared at the Queen, not knowing who he was dealing with.

"Wretched fool! Learn your place!" With a flick of her wrist, a dark bolt assaulted the mad scientist.

"N-no! My… Power…" Even stammered, only for the Queen to strike him again, silencing him forever.

"The desire of the masses has granted you your wish." The Queen announced and approached the half-stunned girl. "Amalga reached out to me in favor of you. Do you accept your new guise?"

"I accept whatever my mother wished for me." Moeda swallowed with some difficulty and tried to meet the imposing Queen's gaze.

"Very well! You shall be granted a newer guise and life for you to shape, however, you wish, with no chains of oppression." The Queen moved her hands around the young girl and caged her in between them. Dark-violet light burst out, engulfing the entire area. Mario would soon find himself surrounded by the darkness, the butterfly waiting for him.

"Are you enlightened yet?" She asked. Mario couldn't quite figure out the nature of her expression.

"Is that how all Yureidell are born?" Mario asked, having understood what he just witnessed.

"For the most part, yes! There is always an exception."

"What about Vivian though?" He raised his left claw and glanced at it. An image of Vivian flashed in his head.

"You will discover it in due time. After all, it is up to her to confront her past, or rather you confront it for her." The queen giggled and shed her butterfly form in favor of the makeshift human shape. "Come, let us get to the end of this journey." The Queen rested her hand on thin air, only for a purple hole to rip through it. She went inside and Mario followed.

They soon found themselves in a small dark room. There was a small pillar of light with someone under it.

"There is your quarry. Go talk to her, O'venerable one!" The Queen giggled and seeped into Mario. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The disturbing images still coursed through his mind but the fact that the sick bastard who did all that got his just desserts made him feel somewhat better. He then advanced to the lone Shadow Siren in the middle of the spot light.

"W-who's there!?" As soon as she heard footsteps, Edoma lifted her head and looked around frantically.

"Do not be afraid! I come in peace!" Mario said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. Unfortunately, all Edoma saw was glowing golden eyes in the shadows.

"T-the king? N-no, don't come closer!" She fidgeted and withdrew, the spot light following only her.

 _"The king again, I need to get to the bottom of this soon._ I promise you I only want to talk. You do not need to worry. It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario tried to smile and sound a little silly, in hopes of getting her to relax.

"M-Mario …?" A stream of images popped up in the room. They depicted both Edoma and Khayalla having fun together. Most of them were of how Khayalla would talk about Mario's adventures. "M-Mario… Yes. I remember you…"

"Seems like she really likes talking about me."Mario chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, you're her hero." Edoma composed herself slightly and stood up.

"Do you think we could talk a little?"

"I suppose there is no harm in that." The Yureidell looked down and mused. "Sure, we can do that." She lifted her head and smiled at Mario.

"Great! There is a lot we need to sort out!"

* * *

 **This was a large gap, mostly because I had to think of the backstory. I had four in mind but I figured this one would work just fine for this situation. I also was absorbed with some games for once. I also went back and rewrote all chapters that were written last year (Again.)**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Glad to hear that because I wasn't too impressed with that one fight. Oh yeah, Wario is the big man ;D The last one is up for interpretation. Nothing to say here lol**

 **Derick Lindsey: Yeah, even in the confines of this story, Bowser and Mario are frenemies as hinted by Dreamy Bowser a few chapters back. The Queen has some kind of agenda that she will explain gradually. This chapter should have shed some light on the matter. Lol, those almost sound like some sort of Pokemon names. Maybe it's just me. Peach and Bowser is bound to be interesting, even for me. But yes, 90 chapters, woohoo xD Let's hope for the best though. It's just an approximation.  
**

 **As usual, thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Fragment Get!

**This is the longest chapter yet. Was longer but I cut out the last part to save it for the next chapter. Not much else to say. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Fragment Get!**

"Bah! Are you sure you want to have Wario along? He can't be trusted! He'd sell our Ma's soul for pocket change." Waluigi whispered, cautiously looking over his shoulder to make sure there was no trace of Wario.

"Of that we are certain," Kamellia smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "He is very capable and should prove to be a match against Mario. Even if he ends up betraying us, he would provide a valuable distraction to Mario. Isn't that right, Lord Fawful?"

Fawful's red lenses flashed as his smile widened. His image was still being projected through Kamellia's wand. "Indeed! Fawful only has need for one mustache! Serve Fawful and the world is to you, like a late present of birthday!"

"Waluigi always wanted world domination…" The tall lanky man looked up and grabbed his chin. "What if you betray Waluigi?"

"Lord Fawful only seeks revenge on the Marios. That, and we don't betray our loyal allies I assure you." Kamellia answered, her voice as sincere as ever.

"Ah yes! Fawful be joining with the great Cackletta when he finishing with the fink-rats. Fawful gives you power, yes?" Fawful's eyes shone once more. The Magikoopa started conjuring a spell with various geometrical shapes spinning and circling around her wand. A few seconds later they would condense into a physical mass, a ray gun of sorts. "Kamellia explains what mustache does. Fawful has need for planning next course for meal of revenge!" Fawful's guffawing echoed in the forest as the projection faded away.

"This is Lord Fawful's gift to you." With a flick of her finger, Kamellia sent the weapon Waluigi's way. "You will command amalgamation however you see fit. No one will stand up to you."

Waluigi grabbed the Amalgamation-ray gun and inspected it closely before striking a pose and aiming it upwards. "Wahaha! Waluigi time! To shine!"

"Shine as bright as you want. Grab a ghost and make your way to the Land betwixt," Kamellia explained, calling her wand back to her.

"A ghost, eh?" Waluigi crossed his arms and stagthened his legs, thinking. "One special ghost comes to mind. Wa-heh-heh."

"Excellent!" Kamellia smiled approvingly, conjuring a large bamboo broom ending in a half-white and purple cloud-like texture. "Are you perhaps in need of a teleportation spell?" She asked as she mounted on top of her flying broom.

"Yes! No time to waste." Waluigi nodded frantically, stashing his new trump-card in his pocket. "The world and Daisy are mine!"

"Very well." The Magikoopa waved her wand and flung a few shapes Waluigi's way. The circled around him before dropping to the floor, creating a black hole of sorts. The tall man was immediately sucked in, the hole closing afterwards. "Godspeed, Waluigi!" Kamellia said with a satisfied smile before she took to the air, preparing to leave the Eryngii Province behind.

* * *

"I suppose you'll want to hear an explanation of what I did and how I did it?" Edoma looked away from Mario and pondered deeply. She wasn't sure what the best way to explain was. What she did may have had good intentions but it was still an atrocious act against the many. With her emotions back with her, she had a lot to regret and think about.

"If that's what you'd prefer," Mario said, pulling out the star fragment that Vivian stole from Edoma and the one he got from Khayalla. "Whatever it is, I'm sure this is involved."

"It is." Edoma said flatly. "It was a whole piece that Khayalla got from her parents. For whatever reason, it resonated with me and I knew I could put it to use to grant Khaylla's wish."

"She did mention something like that." Mario gripped the two fragments and looked at the Yureidell. "You split the fragment in half to anchor yourself and your sprixie friend, didn't you?"

"Y-yes…" Edoma stammered, surprised that Mario guessed correctly. "I guess you are as experienced as Khayalla claimed." She chuckled awkwardly and looked away. "I shouldn't be surprised I suppose."

"It comes with the territory." Mario smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So, you were a human girl…"

"Yes. I was found alone by Amalga near a river bank. Feeling for the safety of a five year old, she took me under her care. It wasn't long that they discovered I had a pure heart and started doing research. Their goal was to find a way to pass it to other people who might need purity. Unfortunately, Amalga's husband had other plans." Edoma rubbed her wrist with a mix of sorrow and ire, wind gathering around her fist. "The rest you have probably seen since you came through this door…"

"I did, and it wasn't pleasant. I really wish I could have let my fists have a word with that degenerate." Mario clenched his fist, trying not to recall the gruesome events he had witnessed. Worse still is the fact that this could have occurred to Peach as well if she was in the same situation. The pure heart was more of a curse than a gift. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you."

"That was twenty-five years ago, Mario." Edoma smiled slightly, appreciating Mario's concern.

"Twenty-five years? I was barely six then." Mario's eyes widened as he heard her response. That would put her squarely around his age. "You'd think those flashbacks would have a time stamp or something." He closed his eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"It's all in the past. I've been cleansed of the Dark Star's influence and reborn as a Yureidell thanks to my adoptive mother."

"It's a shame about your human form but as long as you're happy, that's what counts." Mario let out a sigh of regret and looked down. There wasn't much that could be done about it. What's worse is that the origin of the Yureidell spelled uncertainty for his own Yureidell friend. What kind of past does Vivian have? Does she even remember it? Or does she even want to? All these questions raced through his head. Mario shook his head rapidly and tried to chase them away."Can you fix the fragment though? We need it"

"I can, but my hold over the domain will cease immediately if I do."

"Then we need to address the elephant in the room," Mario moved both fragments to his left claw and clenched. "What will happen to the captives if you let go?"

"W-well…" Edoma looked away yet again. Mario could only think that the situation was bad if Edoma couldn't bring it up with ease.

"They will all fall to their bottled-up despair and guilt, offing themselves at the soonest possibility." The Queen's voice explained in Edoma's stead, as a tendril of shadows shot out of Mario's chest.

"The Queen…" The Yureidell pulled her hat over her face as the Queen materialized.

"I was expecting you to show up at any moment." Mario glared at the mass in front of him, lamenting the fact that he can't cross his arms still. "More to the point, however, I obviously cannot let that happen. Is there any way to fix this mess?"

"There is always a way, my dear super Mario!" The Queen laughed softly, creeping around Mario and holding him by the shoulders. "If you play your cards right that is."

"You should consider changing your name to Queen of fortune cookies instead. Can't I get a straight answer for once?"

"Muh huh huh! Such impatience!" The Queen spoke with a seducing voice, fading away and re-emerging on Mario's other shoulder. "This world is the collective consciousness of everyone. If you influence the inhabitants here, it will influence the real ones outside."

"And what makes you think I would trust what you're saying? It's fine when it concerns just me, I can take the risk, but not when it involves other people." Mario waved his right hand to clear out the shadows. The queen faded away and resapwned a few steps away.

"I… I trust her…" Edoma spoke with a low voice.

"I suppose that's fine in that case." Mario caved in, shrugging and wearing half a frown on his face. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Escort Mistenpes out of her Personasphere," The Queen began to explain as her body dissolved and faded away, leaving only a few words hanging. _"The rest is for you two to figure out… O'shining beacon of hope…"_

"Mistenpes? And she left just like that. The nerve!" Mario let out a disgruntled sigh.

"T-that's my true-name… She wasn't supposed to tell anyone…" Edoma's voice shrank and she looked away in embarrassment.

"I can see it is a private matter so I won't pry." Mario replied, extending his right arm to Edoma. "What say you we leave and fix this, the right way!" He smiled with such serenity that Edoma was captivated for a moment. Underneath the fierce exterior of the warrior that stood in front of her was a gentle soul, righteous and selfless.

"I'd love to. It was getting tiring surrounded by despair and hopelessness." The Yureidell extend her hand back. It maybe was her Personasphere but she was glad to finally leave her own tailored prison. As soon as Mario gripped her hand, both of them were submerged in a wave of bright light. It exuded a sense of warmth and security that alien to Edoma, only strengthened further by Mario's expression as the light swallowed them.

* * *

The legion of featureless faces continued to write, twist and scream. Wind howled as it whipped up a heavy gust, agitating the shadow bog. By this point, all those bound to the chains were absorbed within. The chorus of their sinful confessions reverberated through the room, as if they were trying to outdo themselves and earn the release of execution.

All of sudden, everything turned quiet. The entire mess of viscous flesh and shadows stopped moving and screaming, as if frozen in time. A faint light emanated from the center of it, before pouring out of every eye socket and mouth. As the light picked up in intensity, the mass of bodies imploded, accompagned by the crackling sounds of bones jumbled together with the sound of ripping flesh. Like fireworks, all would soon scatter and spread all over as Mario ripped his way out, Edoma snuggly gripped by his drill claw. Landing on his feet, he let her down and took a look around. Once the faces hit the ground, they would turn back to their original forms and regain their chain which would resurface from Edoma's back.

"Are you ready?" Mario asked, pulling out the star fragments. "Release them from your domain. I think I got an idea."

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if it affects you negatively?" Edoma voiced her concern. Mario was still a human after all. There could be unforeseen consequences.

"Nothing I'm not already used to," Mario grabbed her hand and deposited the fragments in it and looked her in the eyes. "Just trust me."

"I… I guess that's alright, if you're so sure… Just grab the chains before they retract." Edoma explained, nodding slightly, unsure of how she should be feeling. She grabbed the star pieces, one in each hand, and covered them in a veil of dark wind, causing them to get drawn to each other. As they came together, she closed her hands around them and pressed against them, her hands wrought in shadows.

"Now!" Edoma yelled out the cue which Mario picked up immediately. The second the chains detached from her back, his drill claw was at the ready. He grabbed it and tightened his hand around. The chains had no intention of making it easier as the individuals they connected to saw it as a chance for freedom, freedom of the one thing that interrupted their justified suicide. Unable to escape his grasp, the chains emitted various images to Mario's head in hopes of causing him to flinch.

Various horrifying scenarios ran across Mario's mind, each more unpleasant than the last. All of them depicting his friends scattered around him, badly battered and barely clinging to life as he stood there helpless, unable to do anything to help them out. Mario's expression turned grim and his arm vibrated violently in silent rage. He rolled the chains around his arm once before plunging the whole claw to the ground, planting it deep and anchoring the chains, leaving them no chance to slip away. No matter how they would thrash and whip, Mario would hold his ground, ever steadfast.

A few minutes later the room would plunge into a deep silence. The chains melded with Mario's claw and stopped moving as he could pry into the minds of the linkees. Having seen his share of complete monsters, most them were rather tame for him. It was still unpleasant nonetheless. The sooner he would deal with it, the better.

"Let's get this over with." With a heave, Mario pulled his claw from the ground, the root of the chain protruded from his middle claw finger. Edoma simply observed from a short distance. She was surprised by how easy it seemed for Mario to keep them under control without resorting to ridding himself of emotions. The fact that he was human didn't help either. It's no wonder he is as famous as he was, she thought. His expression alone, that of resolve and stoicism spoke volumes about him.

Mario waved the chains around as if they were ribbons, the connected inhabitants literally at his fingertips. The bodies connected to the other end moved harmoniously as Mario orchestrated their parts, assembling all of them in a couple of rows in front of him. It didn't take long for him to be finished. All that was left is to break them out of their suicidal attachments and hope for the best. Any more than that and it would be the same as brainwashing to him.

Mario looked at Edoma and nodded at her. He took a deep breath, formulating his thoughts, and turned towards the masses.

"Attention all Despans!" He began with a stern look on his face. "You have all committed unspeakable atrocities towards innocent individuals, which speaks volumes about you as people. Yet, despite that, it seems like your consciousness called and gnawed on your minds. Killing yourselves, however, will not solve any of your problems, nor make it better for those you have wronged. It is good that you acknowledge your wrong-doings, but you need to go the extra mile to make it better." Mario explained in his made on the spot speech, hoping not to fumble on it. He never liked addressing the masses, which was inevitable at the end of almost everyone of his adventures. The speech followed by Luigi leading a massive parade in their names. Regardless of his stance, however, this was a different beast altogether.

"There is no salvation for us, for we have sinned greater than any other. We do not deserve to live. Death is the only way to repent." The masses spoke in unison, word for word, all the same monotonous drivel.

Mario looked at Edoma and waved his hand in a mix of confusion and puzzlement. "They are adamant about this whole suicide thing." He sighed in frustration. "Any ideas?"

"Not really…" Edoma scratched the top of her head, wracking her head for a potential solution. Images of her Sprixie friend Khayalla spread through her mind. Her innocent smile and her staunch belief in Mario as the one beacon of hope for anyone in need left a permanent impression on her. "Beacon of hope…" Edoma spoke under her breath, before holding out her left hand palm and tapping it with her right fist. "That's it!"

"What's i—" Before Mario could inquire what she was thinking, Edoma glided next to him and addressed the zombies. "Don't you know who this is? It's Mario! He finally came to Lentinula to help us all. Is this how you want to greet him?"

Mario's eyes widened as she spoke with such passion. The fact that it was about him wasn't very comfortable. What mattered most to him, however, was that it seemed to strike a nerve with them.

"Mario … is here?" said a clubba of the masses, followed by a beanish. "Yeah, I thought he looked familiar." "Such manly figure and mustache can only belong to Mario." Added a female Boo. Soon the entire collection assembly would burst into a somewhat lively conversation about how Mario is the one and the same from the legends.

"They are yours, Mario." Edoma cocked her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Edoma."

"The thanks are yours alone. You're their hero. I'm only the tyrant that held them down."

"Long enough to save them from themselves." He tapped her gently on her shoulder, flashing a smile. He then turned his attention back to his public, all of them looking at him expectantly.

"Guide us, Mario! If you believe we can make amends, then we shall follow through on your words!" With a bit of emotion, they spoke to their proverbial savior.

"Try to right the wrongs you have inflicted upon others. Dedicate your life to help others in need, submit yourselves to authorities to be tried legally for your crimes, or simply start a new. The choices are always within your own hands. Whatever you choose, bear the weight of your own responsibilities and keep in mind that you only live once. Build upon it rather than giving it to suicide. It is never too late to change for people who feel regret."

Mario's speech, as simplistic as it was in his own opinion, worked wonders. They soon started cheering his name once more, something that he was very familiar with much to his dismay.

"Looks like the Queen was right after all." Edoma said, sounding relieved.

"I suppose she was." Mario shrugged. "I can't figure out what she's up to, but I don't care right now. This mess would have been messier without her input."

"Do you think it is safe to release them now?" Edoma asked, taking a look at the cheering masses.

"We've done all we could. The rest is up to them. Speaking of releasing," Mario lifted his clawed hand and flexed it. The chains got released and retracted back to their owners before they fell through the bog and disappeared, returning to outside the dome. The claw then collapsed in a puddle of oily black goop that fell on the floor. Mario's arm reformed to its original form as Vivian emerged from the goop on the floor.

"You did it, Mario!" Vivian pounced on Mario, hugging him.

"You saw everything?'" He asked, hugging her back.

"Not after you were done drilling, but it doesn't matter! You saved these people and Edoma!" She exclaimed before quickly jumping to the other Yureidell's side. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Uh, likewise." Edoma fumbled on her own words as she wasn't expecting such a warm reception. "Mario's the one I should be thanking. Not only did he succeed in doing what I intended better, but he also saved me from doing something very stupid." Edoma said, drawing closer to Mario and reaching for his hand. "This is for you, as Khayalla intended." She dropped the now complete fragment in his hand and backed away. A swirl of purple energy exited Edoma's body and seeped into the fragment, only for some of it to seep back into Mario.

" _I guess that's the energy we're supposed to collect…_ One down, two to go. Thanks for your help, both of you." Mario nodded and slipped the star piece in his pocket. "Now what say you we get out of here and find out how our influence here played out outside?"

"I agree. I spent way too long here. I need to apologize to Khayalla." Edoma agreed, eager to leave the Shadow World behind.

"I'm also curious how it is. Let's hur—" Vivian stopped in mid sentence, looking closely behind Mario. "Um, Mario, there is someone behind you…"

"What?" Mario cocked his eyebrow in confusion and turned around. True enough, there was a beige female Toad with yellow spots. She stood still and stared at Mario. To add even more confusion to him, he was sure she wasn't with those he controlled just a few minutes ago. "Can I help you?" He asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have caused the death of my husband, the rightful heir to the throne…" The Toad said, followed by a brief pause. Mario and company were expecting a familiar quote to be uttered, only it didn't. "It was a necessary evil. The Slice and Splice sword holds the answers…" As soon as she finished her sentence, the Toad melted away and disappeared, leaving all three of them in bewilderment.

"That was weird… Was she there before?" Vivian asked, resting her finger on her lips while trying to recall the faces they encountered earlier.

"I've held control over Despa for a while now and I've never seen her before." Edoma explained, her statement only adding more confusion.

"And I'm pretty sure she wasn't chained to me earlier," Mario added, scratching his head. "We should check her out in the real world. Maybe she would care to explain."

"I would say I hope it would be easy but Vivian here and I know that ain't gonna happen." Mario chuckled, exchanging a look with his shadow partner.

"I think it's mostly just you Mario. You can be so negative sometimes." She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Edoma would soon join in the laughter.

"You guys really get along. It feels good just seeing you two like this. Locking my emotions looks worse and worse by the second." Edoma said, looking down in a mixture of relief and dejection, thinking about how to apologize to Khayalla for what she put her through. "Shall I get us out of here?"

"Please do! I still need to get used to tearing through the Shadow World." Mario nodded, eager to leave.

"And I need to learn more about myself and the Yureidell." Vivian added, closely observing Edoma in hopes of learning a little from her.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine," Edoma said in an encouraging voice as she clawed the air, tearing a black hole in it. "After all, you are one of us." She said as she slipped in the dark portal.

"Of that I am certain as well. You'll do just fine Vivian." Mario rested his hand on her shoulder and walked closer to the portal.

"It doesn't count if it is you who does it, Mario!" Vivian laughed and nudged him with her elbow before breaking into laughter.

"And here I thought I was being sneaky." Mario rolled his eyes and helped her in first before hopping right after, the portal closing right after.

* * *

The morning breeze had seeped into the somewhat rundown castle. Too bad the sun was not welcomed around the Forever Forest. The only sign that it was morning was the crows acting as substitute for roosters. Luigi had just woken up, having largely recovered from his Dream World conquest.

"I never thought I could sleep this well in a ghost house." He said to no one in particular as he stretched his arms. "You doing alright Starlow?" He asked expecting an answer from the luminous Star Sprite, only to be met by her mumbling in her sleep. "I'm not naked… I have SHOES!"

"She sure never let goes of anything…" Luigi rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead in a bit of frustration before it dawned at him that something was weird. "Wait a minute, Star Sprites don't sleep!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his spherical partner, shaking her up. "Wake up!"

"Woawoawoa!" She yelled, prompting Luigi to let her go. "What's the big idea!?"

"You were asleep is what the idea is." Luigi answered, glaring at her and taking note of something else that was amiss.

"I don't know what happened!" Starlow fidgeted, panic beginning to flare in her voice. "And what are you staring at?"

"Did you always have those five hair strings under your star?" Luigi asked, scratching his head and looking upwards, thinking back.

"Hair!?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It's the transformation. I'm doomed!" Starlow spun around in midair, starting to cry.

"Stop being a drama queen! It just means that we have to hurry up." Luigi grabbed her and held her under his armpit.

"Ew, not your armpit!" She struggled to free herself but Luigi wouldn't have any of it. "I'm calm, I'm calm! Just let me go!"

"I'm not buying it. You'll screw us both if you are this unstable. We'll ask the Professor about what's going on. He might have discovered something new about the parasites." Luigi reasoned, rubbing his chin. He knew what was going on but he felt that Starlow should hear it from the Professor. "Are you calm now?"

"Maybe." The Star Sprite huffed and looked away, prompting Luigi to grab her like a crystal ball and stare her right in the face. "I hate it when you do that… Yeah I'm fine."

"Good," Luigi let go of her and stood up, pulling out the compass of Amalgamation. "Time to test this thing out for ourselves."

The compass shone brightly before floating in mid-air. Its needle spun at a high velocity before immediately stopping, the needle pointing to the east and the words "The Land Betwixt" swimming above it.

"The Land Betwixt? Where the hell is that!?" Luigi was expecting some remote place but not one he never even heard of. Even more surprising to him because he was very familiar with the geography of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Before Starlow could comment about it, Bow phased through the door, looking very excited. "The Land Betwixt!? I know where it is!"

"Isn't that convenient?" Starlow said, looking satisfied over this course of events. If someone knew the place, it would make it easier to fix her mess.

"Never mind that for now. What were you doing here Bow?" Luigi cocked his eye brow and eyed Bow inquisitively.

"I, uh, was waiting to greet you. Yeah, that's it!" Bow stammered as she tried to avoid eye contact and avoid smiling too much.

"Uh-uh, does the greeting involve a very large mouth a pair of sharp teeth?"

"I'm not sure, honest." Bow tried harder to not laugh but it ultimately failed in the face of Luigi's expression. "Pffft, I can't take it. You look hilarious like that Luigi."

"We have no time for games, Bow!" The green thunder yelled at her, hoping to close it off before they waste too much time.

"I'm sorry, I'm calm now." Shaking her head, Bow staved off her laughter. "But really, I know the Land Betwixt is! I've always wanted to go there!"

"You can't come with us. It's going to be dangerous!" Starlow protested.

"Sorry, but the position of the flying annoying helper is already filled in." Luigi chuckled a bit, looking at Starlow from the corner of his eyes and noticing her glaring daggers at him.

"Please! Let me go with you!" Bow's expression changed quickly as did her tune. "You need a ghost to get there anyway."

"Good thing Zero is here then." Luigi answered flatly.

"Please please please! I promise, no more pranks on you." The green ghost implored. Whatever the reason, she seemed to really want to go there.

"You always lie about that to both me and Mario. What is different now?"

"It's the LAND BETWIXT! That's what's different." Bow shook in anticipation and eagerness.

"Hmm… I'll need to discuss this with my associate." Luigi pondered for a second and grabbed Starlow, walking away. "What do you think? Should we bring her along?"

"She seems to know about the place and she said we need a ghost," Starlow reasoned. "She did help Mario before and she is a lot more capable than a ghost dog."

"You got me there. Zero can be such a coward sometimes…" Luigi let go of his partner and walked back to Bow. "Alright, fine! But one slip up and you out, capisci?"

"Capisco molto bene." Bow nodded furiously, unable to contain her excitement. Having spent extended amounts of time with Mario had taught her a few Italian expressions he used himself. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Bow grabbed Luigi's wrist and pulled over to the wall, phasing through it.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Starlow yelled out and rushed after both of them.

* * *

 **Well, Mario's part is over for now. We're gonna pick up with the royal duo starting next chapter and stick with them for a while. One more thing, I wasn't sure if it is called a province or not. Correct me with the right word if you know it. Basically a landmass of the kingdom that are all under Peach and have no standing in governors.**

 **NormanWhitesmith: I was thinking that he wouldn't sound horrible enough due to how brief it was. I guess it worked out fine after all. Nope, this story ain't afraid of the darker implications of the Mario verse. Nothing out of the norm considering the thousand year door and some other games. The king has no need for names, maybe :P**

 **Derick Lindsey: Looks like Even worked out a little too well. I laughed at the comments because I wasn't expecting such a reception to him. Good to know he worked either way. Yeah, Edoma is still around. The black star fragment has a lot of things going for it.**

 **Also, just gonna leave this here.** Peach 186 cm Bowser 262 cm Waluigi 220 cm Wario 176 cm Mario 170cm Luigi 180cm.

See you next time :)


	19. Chapter 19: Royal Takeoff

**Well, this took forever and to procude the worst chapter in my opinion. No really, this has to be my least favorite and I even cut it short to be done with it. I hope it's still acceptable though. A side note though, hopefully doesn't sound pretintious of me, but I updated the older chapters 1 to 5. They are about 400 words longer and a lot more professional. However, I do urge you to check the first paragraph of the third chapter as it has a very important crow scene that will explain a lot of things in the future. Also, Check my profile for random tidbits about the story and characters. Better than adding an "illegal" chapter I figure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Royal Takeoff**

Despa was decidedly livelier than it was a few hours ago, although that was not saying much. Most of its inhabitants had left after talking to Mario in the real world, sharing with him their plans and various courses of action. It ranged from renewed resolve to simply facing the law and putting their conscious to rest. Everyone he witnessed on the other side was accounted for, with the exception of the beige female Toad, perhaps the only person Mario was really interested in talking to. Deciding to forget about it for the moment, he and Vivian rejoined Edoma and Khayalla. The Sprixie child embraced her Yureidell friend, tears of joy springing from her eyes, only letting go when Mario came into the picture.

"How did it go, hero?" Edoma asked, grabbing her own left shoulder. "Was it to your expectations?"

"I'm not one to rush events, but I'd say the worst is behind us." Mario shrugged. "Everyone seemed to get back to their senses. The rest is up to them. I've done my part." he cocked his head and folded his arms. "What are you two going to do now? Stay here or move out?"

"Staying in Despa would bring some sour memories that we'd be better off without," Edoma rested her hands on Khayalla's shoulders and smiled at Mario. "Khayalla needs a better place to grow up in."

"Isn't it safe to live here now that you don't control shadow Despa?" Vivian asked, curious as to why they would leave after its release.

"No, it isn't" Edoma shook her head. "Despa had that effect long before I did anything. I simply accentuated and enforced it on everybody."

"What is the cause then? I doubt the forest and the village would have that effect naturally."

"The crimson sea," Mario concluded, looking down intently.

"Indeed! The roots of the forest extend to it, which is why all plant life is a shade of orange. Only a select few can resist its effects," the wind Yureidell explained. "As long as the sea is corrupted, there will be no salvation for this part of the land."

"Such is the hand of fate sometimes." Mario let out a deep sigh, thinking about what it was that caused the crimson sea's conception. It was then that he took notice of Khayalla who had been very silent during their entire conversation. "Aren't you going to say something?" He smiled at the child and dropped down to his knee. Khayalla exchanged a quick look with Edoma before throwing herself at Mario, hugging him by his neck.

"Children need to stay quiet when the adults are speaking," she said cheerfully.

"Did Edoma teach you that?" Mario stood up carrying the Sprixie with him. She instinctively reverted her legs to their original shapes.

"Yes, she did!"

"She taught you well then." Mario laughed and pulled something out of his pockets. "As a reward, I'm giving this to you." He pushed the badge of shadows gently into her small hands.

"Your badge?" Khaylla was slightly confused but was unable to hide her joy at receiving something from someone she looked up to. "Don't you need this for the Shadow World?"

"My friend can handle that." Mario smiled and turned to Vivian. "Isn't that right, Vivian?"

Vivian got flustered by Mario's response and she felt her face turning red. She quickly nodded to affirm his claims. A wide green spread over Khayalla's face as she looked between her hero and Vivian. She seemed in awe at both now, but she clearly still had an uncontested favorite, since she was clutching the badge to her chest as tightly as possible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. "I'll treasure it always!" She seemed unable to decide if she wanted to unclasp her hands to hug Mario or continue to grip her new memento and keep sake. As this internal debate continued in the girl, Vivian discreetly drew Edoma away from the pair.

"You have some questions about our nature?" Edoma asked preemptively, surprising Vivian.

"Y-yes… I was hoping to hear it from someone that is not my sisters…" she rested her hand on her mouth and looked away as if ashamed of her lack of knowledge.

"Your lack of understanding was written all over your face." Edoma looked away in turn and grabbed her shoulder. "I'm very restricted in what I can tell you, as dictated by the Shadow Queen, but do ask what you want to know about."

Vivian was more confused than ever. Her entire race was shrouded in mystery and she couldn't freely inquire about it. It didn't help that she wasn't sure if she wanted to know certain things that perhaps would be better left untapped. She felt that it was the best opportunity to learn about her birth since Beldam never told her anything.

"How are the Yureidell born?" asked Vivian short and straight.

"There are two ways for Yureidell to come into being," Edoma began, seemingly leaning against the very air around them. "If the collective masses favor someone, then the Queen will give them the choice to become a Yureidell. The other way is through common birth as Yureidell are compatible with most races."

The new information was a big surprise to Vivian, to say the least. She had been under the impression that the Shadow Queen was only an omnicidal demon bent on enslaving the entire world.

"And, which type are you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to tell you that." Edoma slowly shook her head. "One thing I can divulge, however, is that all Yureidell are of human origins, no exceptions."

"Everything alright, ladies?" asked Mario, having noticed their withdrawal. He was carrying Khayalla in his arms and she was still embracing the badge.

"Nothing much, just some girl talk," Edoma answered casually and slid behind Vivian, resting her arms on her shoulders and leaning in close for a whisper. " _Mario can help you discover your past."_

Vivian nodded, trying not to look confused to moderate success. Mario wasn't entirely convinced as it didn't seem like the kind of thing either Vivian or Edoma would indulge in but he didn't pursue the matter any further. What they talked about was their private business after all, not to mention that it's the first time Vivian met another of her kind that wasn't her sisters.

"If you're done then we should be on our way Vivian."

"I'll join you in a minute," Vivian replied and turned to Edoma. "Regarding the Shadow World…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Edoma answered. "When diving into the shadows, project the surrounding area's image into your head. It should be a lot easier to discern since the shadows are tainted by the Dark Star parasite."

"It's kind of hard to talk to you when you read ahead." Vivian smiled nervously.

"I was never good with conversations anyway." Edoma shrugged then patted Vivian on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, especially with Mario around."

"I suppose I can't argue with you on that one." Vivian let out a giggle, forgetting her nervousness for a moment.

"Well, the minute is up. Let's catch up to them before he gets antsy."

Quickly regrouping with Mario and Khayalla, the four of them re-exchanged their goodbyes with promises of meeting again before Mario and Vivian made their way back to Rogueport for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Bowser's castle was in its usual buzz of movement and activity, almost everyone having their hands full with something. The exception was that this time, it wasn't preparation to kidnap the Princess or conquest, but rather to keep the castle from being taken over or destroyed.

Bowser himself had been surprisingly patient despite being unable to rid himself of the atrocious taste of the concoction handed to him by Kamek. Not only that, but he felt like some sort of weight lifted off his shoulders. The feeling was quite foreign and he could not figure out what it was. He paced back and forth in his throne room, his thunderous steps echoing through the castle halls.

"Grah!" Bowser roared in frustration and scratched his head," I can't stand this waiting anymore!" His patience finally failing him, the Koopa King stomped his way to the Princess' chambers. He wasn't going to sit there and let Mario hog all the fun. " _I bet he already beat someone into submission and struck one of his ridiculous poses after acquiring what he needed."_

As he got closer to Peach's quarters, Bowser found himself slowing down, even making sure not to cause a lot of unnecessary noises from his foot steps. Once he reached the door, he raised his hand for the knob, only to stop halfway. The Koopatrols guarding the room observed in silence as to not entice him into an act of violence.

"You there!" Bowser pointed to the one standing to the right, much to the latter's surprise. "Knock on the door, gently!"

Such words were foreign to the King's mouth and to most of his troopers, especially concerning the Princess. The guard quickly overcame his awe in fear of being on the wrong end of one of Bowser's flame-throwing antics and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" came the voice of the Princess. Bowser opened the door and got inside.

"How unlike you to not barge in." Peach quietly stated from where she stood.

"How unlike you to dress all in black, Princess!" Bowser's court reply cause her to turn over, revealing the black leather hooded coat that covered all of her body. The hood obscured all of her face save her mouth.

"Not like I have any other option. Unlike you, I'd prefer to keep a low profile." She said as she turned around to face him. "Whatever the case, I'm ready to get this over with. We can head out when the compass arrives." She walked over to the window and looked outside, taking in the grim pseudo-wasteland. "Funny, I've been here for far too many times, and yet it feels different this time."

"Maybe you're starting to think more like a Koopa and less like a human." Bowser replied with a hint of smugness as he looked at his claws.

"Or maybe something simply changed," The Princess continued. "It's always been that I get kidnapped, Mario and Luigi rout the entire kingdom chasing after me, and I'd be mostly helpless, just waiting for them and supporting them from afar. It really felt like I couldn't have a say in the matter or even try to resist a little" Peach turned around and walked over to the Regulia stone which rested snugly on a regal pillow. "And yet, the moment this gem formed, I do not feel restricted anymore. I feel like I can fend for myself and have things under control."

Bowser crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking about the recent event. What the Princess said did resonate with him, at least on some level. "I suppose I don't necessarily feel compelled to kidnap you anymore."

"Perhaps it was our heirlooms that caused us all this grief to begin with." Peach grabbed the Regulia with her claws and lifted it close to her head. "Maybe this was all part of the act. Maybe someone took us both for fools."

"If that's the case then they'd better belong to a good hospital planning. Nobody makes a fool of the Koopa King and gets away with it!" Bowser roared at the thought. He would be damned if he was playing into someone's plot like Fawful did to him with the Vacuum Shroom.

"Calm down! This is all conjecture, for now." The Princess put the gem back on its pillow. "We will surely find out about it sooner or later if that's the case."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." Thr Princess said, turning away from the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, your gnarliness! The postman is here and he has something for you." The green shelled Koopa saluted as he stated his matter.

"Get him over here, on the double!" Bowser ordered with a bark. The Koopa saluted and hurried away to the entrance.

A few minutes later he would return with the partially unwilling mailman. Parakarry was quaking in his boots and fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, Parakarry!" The Princess greeted him in her usual singsong voice, hoping to calm him down.

"G-good day, y-your Highnesses…" Parakarry could barely formulate his sentence. He had hoped to be spared Bowser's ire if he greeted both of them rather than just acting like he wasn't there. He slipped his jittery hand in his bag and pulled out the compass. "I-I was asked to deliver this to you." He walked closer to the Princess, trying his best not to meet Bowser's gaze. Bowser himself did not seem to care for his behavior. He wasn't any better than a Toad.

"Thank you, Parakarry!" The Princess extended her hand to take the compass, only to stop halfway. "You can leave it next to that orb if that's not too much trouble." Luckily for her, Parakarry was too nervous to notice her jerking her hand back before he noticed her claws. Her request wasn't unreasonable either way so he complied.

"I-if that's all, then I'll be going now…" The Paratroopa said after resting the compass next to the Regulia.

"Bah! Just get out of here already! We're busy!" Bowser snarled, reaching his wits' end.

"Y-yes sir!" Bowser's sudden outburst startled Parakarry which jumped off the window and took to the air as fast as he could.

"You didn't need to take it out on him." Peach sighed, returning to her near-monotone voice.

"When he starts to act more like a Koopa and less than a Toad I would consider it." Bowser rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're pretty good actress though, I can at least give you that."

"A good leader needs to keep a level head for his vassals."

"Considering who your vassals are, I don't envy you." Bowser smirked and rubbed his claws on his chest. Peach rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his taunting.

"If you're done stroking your ego, perhaps we should move along now." She suggested as she reached for the compass.

"Just fire it up already." He answered impatiently, waiting for the magic to start.

With the compass in tow, Peach channeled her energy to it as per Mario's instructions. The compass rose to the air over her palm and the shadows burst into fire, unleashing a cloud of smoke that read: 'Island of the Ancestors 1–2'. The needle itself pointed to the east.

"Island of the Ancestors!? Where the hell is that supposed to be?" Bowser shouted in frustration, scratching his head.

"I remember reading about it in some old records but it is thought to be a myth…" Peach pondered, recalling all the times she was forced by Toadsworth to study the history of the kingdom and other related boring subjects.

"This thing is from the Star Sprites, which means that it does exist so let's get moving." Bowser quickly stated and bolted out of the room.

"Where are you goin—" Before the Princess could finish her sentence, the Koopa King burst through the wall riding in his clown car.

"There was a door!" Peach exclaimed, her arms open wide. "And not your stupid clown faced thing…"

"Never mind the small details, just hop on in!" He ordered with a glare.

"This is so humiliating…" Peach rolled her eyes and sighed before finally jumping in. The clown car smashed into yet another wall as it make its way to the east in the direction of the Morchella region.

* * *

 **I suppose a little explanation for my absence would be curtious of me. So I went to visit a friend, but his sister passed away and it wasn't fun at all like it was supposed to be. Understandly my morale was killed. And then I turned 27 which didn't help my case lol. But yeah, that's the gist of it. No worries though, I will rewrite this thing as soon as I get over its suckiness.  
**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Don't worry, the Toad will show her face again later. As for the slice and splice, yeah I can't really take it too seriously as it's a reference to Kirby. I love kirby and it's a very dark series, but that name is just ridiculous. I dunno about Starlow though, A full head of hair will probably do her wonders.**

 **Derick Lindsay: I prefer Boss fight chapters to focus just on the Boss fight to keep them contained and short so the reader can focus. That is subject to change of course. I can't divulge anything about the Queen that wouldn't ruin the future of the story lol. Waluigi is the tallest human in the kingdom. We shall, and it's a doozy, if I get the notes right.**

 **Cyan quarts: Perhaps, I'd say I prefer to leave it up in the air so people will imagine things themselves. Hairy green Italian man works though. Such is the price of a thick Mustache.**


	20. Chapter 20: Reflections

**Hey! Look who's back :D Life was busy and all but hopefully I can do more writing now that things have stabilized. This is a small chapter meant to pick the main characters' brains a bit while also moving on to the next plot arcs and all. I tried a new style of writing I've been "breeding" for a while. Hopefully it's interesting in some ways. Anyhoo, enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 20: Reflections**

* * *

 _ **If you would remember one thing for the rest of your life, remember that power is a heavy burden. Seek not to be bound by its chains, for you are sure to break under its pressure.**_

" _ **He shall shatter their old ways, yet shall preserve them. He will be their oppressor, yet they shall call him savior. His name shall be Hope, yet they shall abhor him for it."**_

* * *

In Princess Peach's opinion, the Koopa Clown Car—the usual method of transportation of the King—was a humiliating experience. Its presence was a painful reminder of all the times she was hauled in it. The silliness of its design only helped exacerbate the humiliation she suffered from it.

This time was different, however. Peach watched the boats underneath drift lazily through the calm waters. Leisurely. Careless. Free. What would that be like?

Peach sat quietly in the car. The wind playfully trying to push back her cowl.

She rode in the seat directly behind Bowser—Her legs tucked up underneath her, her enveloping dark cloak pulled close, hiding her flesh. It was unlikely that anyone in the Kingdom would recognize her—such image was not what people expect from the princess. Still, the hood was reassuring. Peach wasn't afraid of her new changes; the cloak was simply a tool of discretion.

And Peach liked discretion. Had it been up to her, the princess would give forego the weight of the crown and leave to live her own life. Alas, there are always times when a ruler must appear before the ruled. Unfortunately for her, such times mark the few occasion she doesn't spend kidnapped.

This time, she was here by her own free will— is what she wanted to believe. Was she more free than she usually was? Or is it simply another kind of imprisonment? Was she the one doing the rescuing this time, or is she merely doing it to save herself? Just how did Mario manage with it this long? He always put other people before himself, eager even to do so at the cost of his own existence.

She often listened to the stories of Mario's companions after they rescued her, and they resonated with her more often than not. One story in particular always sprang to her mind; The story how Vivian decided to join him. Despite losing his body, friends, and self, Mario chose to help his then-enemy find the weapon they intended to use against him. No matter how many times she heard that story, she failed to grasp the concept behind it. Was it stupidity, sheer naïveté, or was Mario simply overconfident that he would get out of it unscathed?

Peach was coming to realize that her old goal in life—simply being a nice little Princess—was uninspired. There was so much more she could have been doing. She had been a slave to her crown; she had been a slave to her heirloom. The more she thought about how she felt since her Liberalis stone left her, the more convinced she was that it affected her way of thinking.

Time passed quickly as Peach was lost in her own thoughts. Bowser was content with driving and giving her some space. The compass floated over his left arm, showing the way. He for one was more accustomed to foreign entities linked to his body than your average being. From psychopathic witches, to omnicidal aliens, nothing really phased him anymore.

There was one thing he was sure of, however. Whoever it is that was tugging him around would suffer tenfold in payback. He cared not for Fawful's antics, only for the scum who dared to try and tell him, the King, what to do. Bowser would have crushed the Turannus long ago had he known if affected his way of doing things, heirloom or not. A part of him was glad he didn't since it would have made things a lot more difficult for his current predicament, not that he'd admit it to anyone. Whatever the case, the Island of the Ancestors had better not be a waste of time, lest he unleashed his fury upon it.

* * *

Luigi stood in the front of the boat, his arms leaning against the bow-railing. He kept his gaze fixated on the sky, as usual. He came to expect ambushes every time he and Mario took a ride in some form of vehicle overseas. He couldn't afford to get caught of guard, especially without his elder brother around. He'd barely had time to recover from his escapade in the dream world and he wasn't in a rush to re-enact a battle of similar magnitude on such a short notice.

The small paddle streamer carried a few other people, other than Luigi and his friends. Most of them lounged at tables in the open room behind him, playing cards or discussing various day-to-day business.

Luigi tried to more or less remain invisible. The green shirt and cap maybe a bit out of the norm but the small group of passengers had their own things to worry about. Had he been Mario, perhaps he would have been discovered immediately. Such thing would definitely have been a hassle.

 _Obscurity isn't so bad after all..._

His arm still throbbed; Dreamy Peach had chopped it off just a mere hours ago. Light might have sprung out instead of blood, but the pain was very real.

 _If Mario could do it, then so can I,_ he thought.

Out of his pocket, Luigi took out a locket, and opened it. Within was a picture of him and his brother a few years back. He stared at it quietly for a bit, a stream of memories rushing through his head.

"You keep staring at that picture," said Starlow, finally joining Luigi on the front. "Are you worried about Mario?" The star sprite spoke with a simple concern, as if not too pry too much.

"I suppose I am," he said quietly. Though it was Mario they were talking about, he had one specific worry.

"I'd advise you against worrying, but you would do it anyway," Starlow floated close to Luigi, looking closer at the locket.

"Indeed," said Luigi. "If Mario would not worry for himself, then someone has to do it for him."

"Mario can certainly handle himself, my dear," Lady Bow spoke matter-of-factly as she materialized in front of Luigi and Starlow.

Luigi wasn't sure whether she was there the whole time, invisible, or if she'd just joined them. Whatever the case, getting an answer out of her was a hassle that he was not in the mood for.

"How gracious of you to join us in relative normality," the green-capped man said with a smirk.

"You forced my hand," the green ghost shrugged. "must play by the rules from time to time."

Luigi smiled, curiously. He then looked up at Boo, thinning his eyes. "This Land Betwixt is very important to you, it seems..."

The red bowed ghost chuckled. "Hardly surprising my dear. It is important to every ghost out there, including this humble Boo you have before you."

"Humble?" Starlow asked.

Bow shrugged once again.

Luigi looked down at the water being parted by the bow of the boat. "You two are in such jovial mood..."

"Wish I could say the same about you, actually," Starlow said. "What is it that's eating you, about Mario I mean?"

"What professor E. Gadd said, and what Mario is doing not-so-discreetly," Luigi said. "He's taking in the full brunt of the Amalgamation Virus so it wouldn't affect his friend."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Starlow asked, unsure of what he would say next.

"There is not much to it," Luigi said. "You're light, he's bathed in shadows, sensing opposing elements is child's play, assuming you even consider your own potential."

"News to me. I could do things I wouldn't have dreamed of, all thanks to you, Luigi." Starlow shook her head, not knowing how to offer a rebuttal. A simple star sprite had no business in battle, let alone have enough free time to work out the intricacies of their elements.

"Well, assuming that actually happens and he's not 100% human anymore, is that really so bad?" Bow chimed in with the question no one really wanted to ask.

"Luigi sighed. "I can't really talk about it right now."

"Whenever you feel like it," Bow said quietly. "To each his own after all."

Starlow studied Luigi's semi-crestfallen expression. "I wonder if you could be the new Mario, if anything happens..."

Luigi chuckled. "I'd pay money to see me try it."

"I'm sure you would," Starlow said.

Bow eyed the two friends, who seemed perfectly in sync, their virus connection non-withstanding. "Hate to ruin the ambiance, but we're here."

"Not a moment too soon," Starlow replied and looked on ahead for a sign of anything. "I can't see a thing though."

"You're not a ghost though," Luigi stated and squinted his eyes. "I'm no ghost either but I think I'm seeing something."

A little farther ahead was a very familiar figure soaring through the skies. The ridiculousness of its design made it recognizable even from such a long way.

"Bowser?" Starlow asked. "It seems like it. The princess is probably with him."

Luigi rubbed his chin, clearing his thoughts as he stared at the far away figure. A few moments later, the flying car vanished abruptly from existence.

"I don't suppose they went to where we're going, did they?" Luigi turned to Bow.

"No they did not," The Boo shook her head. "Wherever they disappeared to isn't the land Betwixt." Bow floated closer to Luigi and phased her hand through his head. His eyes shone a bright green glow, granting him vision of things previously unseen.

"See why you need a ghost?" Bow said, triumphantly.

"More like I see why this is hidden to us simple mortals."

What Luigi saw wasn't exactly out of the norm for him. Familiarity did not render such things mundane, however. The portal to the so called Land Betwixt was a curved square shape. Its insides flowed with mists that came out to blur and obscure. Ghostly, looming silhouettes filtered in and out of its confines. The sight of it was as welcoming as a hot day in the desert.

"Well, only one thing to do..." Bow said, trying to mask her eagerness.

"Turn around and go home?" Starlow asked, somewhat reprehensibly. What she saw through Luigi's eyes spooked her.

Luigi smiled. "We're going in. Like I told you before, I have to do this right."

* * *

Mario awoke in a quiet forest, red morning sunlight peeking through the tree leaves. He lay on the grass for a moment, confused. Something felt wrong. It wasn't waking up in a forest—adventuring accustomed him to a very nomadic lifestyle. It took him a moment to recall the prior events with Edoma and his trek back to Crimson bay to book a room in an inn.

Except he wasn't there anymore

Not only was he in a lush forest of green, unlike the tainted one of the Tawny Woods, he was also alone. No sign of Vivian or anyone else. Uncrowded. And it was...comfortable. He lay on soft dry grass, gentle winds blowing, with flickering sunlight.

Mario sat up, rubbing her forehead. It felt wrong to be awake and somewhere so far. He didn't have a habit of sleep walking, and he doesn't recall leaving, let alone without his companion.

Crackling of leaves sounded nearby, and Mario continued to look around and trying to make sense of what happened.

"Why the long face, heroic one," A familiar voice said as the wind blew around his body, carrying a dozen leaves around, only to let them go on Mario's face.

"Phah!" Mario shook his head and wiped the leaves away. "What are you doing here?!"

A shadowy mass emerged from the ground and curled around Mario, slowly taking human shape.

"Just checking on you, O exhalted one." The shadow queen chuckled, her tone very sincere and devoid of malice. Mario glared at her in a squint, taking a short distance away from her increasingly creeping mass.

"Why are you here? And how about some space while you're at it?"

"But of course," the queen laughed then shifted a little away from the confused hero, her form now fully physical. "I thought I'd pay you a visit, see how you're faring."

"Uhuh, like I'm about to buy that even for one second," Mario rolled his eyes and stood up. "This ain't the Shadow World, so why are you here?"

"Oh, but it is," The queen laughed yet again, swiftly moving to Mario's other side. "This is your sub-conscious, the manifestation of your thoughts and your deepest desires." The shadowy woman waved her arm at their surroundings as she happily spun around. "Such a shame you keep it locked up."

Mario crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. He then glared at her. "It's locked up to keep monsters like you out."

"Monsters like me? Sure," The queen smiled, then warped to Mario's side, resting her arms on his shoulders. "What about your friend then? Doesn't she deserve to see her hero at his base?"

Mario looked away to not meet her in the eyes. After all, he really couldn't do it with a straight face. The queen wasn't wrong at all. His own Personasphere was where he was most vulnerable after all. He couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her by baring it all.

"So, what if I am?" Mario scratched his hair and looked the queen in the eyes. "I'm an imperfect human with flaws, no news there."

"Muh huh huh, that is true, yes. But there is so much more to you and other humans," The shadowy double of Peach dissipated and reappeared near a bush a little farther away. "You only need to look around to find your answers my dear Mario. You are linked to the shadows and you would be remiss to miss this chance." Her words echoed in Mario's ears as she dissipated, leaving him torn on what to do. He was in his own Personasphere with no outside influence. A journey into his own mind...was tempting. Mario wasn't afraid of what he might disover; he always knows his flaws and admits them. This was simlpy a chance to verify such claims about himself. One thing was for certain however, the queen was there and she was there to stay.

* * *

 **Normanwhitesmith: Not exactly garbage in my own life but it still sucks for my friend. Hope everything is better for you though. The Crimson sea is hopefully a nice backdrop for later on. I want it to be very interesting lol.**

 **Well, that's all folks, for now at least. If there is anything you wonder about, don't hesitate to shoot me a message :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The King

**Here I am again. This one was a little tough, testing out many things but I like it and I hope you do too :P**

 **Let's dig in! Oh yeah! I was caught red handed by one of my inspirations on this site xD Lmao  
**

* * *

 _ **In the end, I worry that her misplaced trust shall destroy us all.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The King**

Peach opened her eyes to a brilliant light, and wasn't sure whether she was blind or unconscious.

Moments ago, she had been sitting behind Bowser in his Clown Car as the Regulia stone broke into all-compassing blinding flash. She remembered the vehicle vibrate and dissipate from underneath them. Luckily for her, she managed to land on her feet, to the tune of several grumbled profanities.

" And once again, your stupid Car thing winds up crashing down, one way or another," Peach let out a deep sigh in exasperation as she straightened her cloak." You should really reconsider for the inevitable next time." Peach strained her eyes against the luminous oblivion, but saw no sign of the Koopa King." _This certainly is strange..."_

She turned around and tried going forward, but she was bounced off by what felt like a glass wall. The rebounding effect seemed to dampen the light, finally granting her vision of her surroundings. There lay the King, flat on his back.

" What a view."

Bowser glanced to the side. Peach stood a short distance away; he had been so focused that he hadn't noticed her standing there.

" Spare me the theatrics, Princess!" he roared, curling into a spike ball and getting on his legs.

" You don't have to worry too much," Peach said." No one else saw that."

Bowser grunted and walked forward, shoving the princess gently to the side. He ultimately hit the same barrier as Peach.

" Don't even think about hitting it," the Princess said." A simple bump caused a ripple effect. I wouldn't want to know what happens if you punch it."

Bowser ignored her comment and took a feel of the glass-like wall. He then crossed his arms and pondered for a bit." World Cubes." He finally said.

" Hum?" Peach cocked her head. The term sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

" Ancient magic that compresses masses of land into small cubes. It was used for both space management and for better defenses against threats." Bowser explained, while Peach looked at him with a semi-flabbergasted expression." What?! You're not the only one who grew up with a nagging old coot." The King stomped his way past Peach, avoiding direct eye contact." Now quit your lollygagging and get a move on!"

Shrugging, the Princess rolled her eyes and followed after.

It was as Bowser explained: the road stretched on in an absolute straight line. There were no stones, grass, or anything else on the sandy road. Being transparent glass-like, the barrier did allow her to take in the view. After all, there weren't many things to do besides walking. The Island of the Ancestors, at least the first part of it, was a desert area. Cacti, rocks and the occasional stray tumbleweeds populated the area outside the barrier while the sun glared at her. Despite that, Peach felt no discomfort from what should have been very high temperature.

 _I guess this form_ _ **is**_ _useful for something..._ Peach thought, looking down. She finally took note of the humming coming from the dancing Cacti. Their chorus was light on the ears, giving a nice musical doodle that somehow fit the desert area quite nicely, or so she thought. Their uniform movement was quite mesmerizing to begin with, making her lose track of time.

A few minutes had passed, and they two of them had come across a sizable golden platform etched in the ground. To their right lay a giant gateway with a singular keyhole in the middle of it, while to their right was the continuation of their path. It was another straight road to what looked like a miniature black cube a little farther ahead.

Bowser ignored the gate, quickly explaining that they couldn't do anything about it at that point in time. Peach was inclined to believe him and not press it further since he obviously was better educated in this manner. It did however remind her of the ceaseless lessons thrust upon her by Toadsworth and other members of the royal court. In addition to being prim and proper, the princess was expected to have a respectable amount of knowledge to better lead and govern, something she didn't object to—but she was still not really a fan of anything involving thousands of years ago. It would have been a different story had she been tasked to find or study said artifacts and ancient magic by exploration, not by reading countless door-stoppers which often strayed from the point of said artifacts in favor of trivial things.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought of Kamek. Kammy is often to the annoyance orbiting around Bowser, true—but everyone in both kingdoms knew that Kamek was in charge of the then-prince's upbringing. Any sort of extraordinary knowledge Bowser ever exhibited could easily be attributed to the wily Magikoopa, be it magic, knowledge of some artifact, or even some of Bowser's more successful plans. It was no exaggeration to say that Kamek was about the only person Bowser listened to, for better or worse.

Peach stayed close to Bowser as they walked. Though she had traveled through the kingdom before, she had always been confined to moving as part of a group of toad guards—the same guards who failed to do carry on their duties every single time. It had been too much for them—most her kidnappers were leagues above their abilities.

After a short walk—during which Peach glanced backwards no less than four times to make certain the angry sun wasn't hot on their trail—they reached the mysterious black cube, which immediately flatted down. The black square had two hill like shapes that covered its left half, while the right one had the number one written on it. Bowser paused, stepping on the square. Peach frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Bowser said, crossing his arms.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "I can't read minds," she said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Very touching, Princess," Bowser laughed, pulling Peach close. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be stuck in a dungeon cell right now…" Peach sighed as a strange light emerged from underneath them, swallowing them both.

* * *

Luigi and Starlow stood dumbfounded, unable to grasp what happened. They had just crossed the portal with Bow's help and they were now. The ghostly mists blurred and obscured the area. Everything surrounding them gave out vague phantasmal, looming silhouettes. Space seemed to grow more narrow in the fog. It took a strong heart to brave the foreboding, supernatural silence. The spectral zone was a place for ghosts and the foolhardy; it was a land of ghastly mystery and strange creatures.

 _Strange creatures like her,_ Luigi thought. He backed away slowly as he stared at the woman in front of him: She had a sleek figure which was twine-thin. The dark gray dress, with its black ruffles and lace, matched her silky dark gray hair that curled up as it reached her shoulders. Her enticing, blood-red eyes shone through the mist, as did her the set of angel-white fangs that protruded from under her upper lip.

The jaded colored mystery of a woman floated in front of them. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Luigi felt that there was something familiar about her, mainly her red ribbons that sat on the sides of her hair, and the rose topped hand fan she was carrying in her right hand.

"You look surprised," The mystery floating woman noted. "Feel free to be overwhelmed by my true beauty."

"I…uh, Bow?"

"You like what you see?" Bow said, winking seductively.

"I'M FREAKIN' OUT!" Starlow yelled and jumped behind Luigi as the ghostly lady descended to Luigi

"I suppose this is why you were so intent on coming with us," Luigi said flatly as Bow twirled around him.

"Indubitably!" Bow exclaimed, barely able to contain herself. "I've been looking forward to trigger ever since I was with Mario."

"Before you unleash all your fancy terms, among other things, can you help us out first? I can barely see past my own nose."

"But of course!" Bow snapped her fingers.

Immediately, Luigi felt a flare of heat from his eyes. It wasn't discomforting, but it was obvious and distinct. The world became brighter around him. Or rather that he could see better, and farther, but the ghostly haze was still there. It was just more translucent. Starlow was the same, minus the flaring.

"See? Now I can do it to both of you without having to possess you," Lady Bow laugh, feeling quite accomplished. Luigi simply sighed slightly.

"At least you wouldn't be able to read my thoughts this way, I hope." He said, glaring her way.

"Perish the thought! An elegant woman like myself has no need for such crude behavior."

"Looks like humility wasn't part of the body upgrades," Starlow rolled her eyes and came out from behind Luigi. "How about you explain to us what just happened?"

"Hee hee. Very well then," Bow smiled and flew up with a twirl. "I shall tell you the tale."

"I don't suppose you could cut on the drama, could you?" Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Such a story cannot be contained~"

The mustachioed plumber sighed, yielding to the situation.

* * *

There was once a king whose kindness and selflessness knew no bounds.

Reality could never hope to live up to the scale of his generosity.

His subjects made constant efforts to help out any way was possible, no matter the race, no matter the situation. Good and just, with attention focused on making everyone's lives better, the king was loved by all. The very image of a ruler the people desired, both his ghost subjects and even those that were not.

Despite his achievements, the king felt like he was missing something. Romance, marriage—such concepts seemed from another world for one as busy as himself. He had to believe that, less the loneliness crushed him.

But he soon learned that no amount of effort can rein his heart. Try as he might, he could not forget about it, nor could he go on without an heir for the inevitable. Then it happened.

The ghost king fell in love. She was a human woman. He just happened to save her from a ravenous group of dry-bones. She was a breathtakingly beautiful woman, having captured his heart the moment he laid his eyes on her. Fortunately for the king, the feeling was mutual and it would soon tie off in marriage, and conception in the form of a beautiful daughter.

The king was finally happy, and so were his subjects. Alas, such happiness would not last.

The king's love and devotion to his wife grew stronger and stronger. It began to claw away at his responsibilities. He rarely emerged from his chamber, avoiding the company of others. His wife became his singular point of interest. Surely he could rely on his loyal subjects were competent enough to take care of matters? Especially since his loving wife offered to take care of his royal duties for him when the need arose.

Everything was perfect…until the king was paid a visit by the mischievous Koopa prince.

The young prince would shed light on the gruesome state of the boos all over the kingdom—nothing that would phase the ghost king. He had lost all sense of reason by that point, until the young prince pointed his finger at the king's wife, accusing her of blinding him to the truth of things while she did away with his Boo subjects.

Incensed at what the Koopa kid said about his beautiful wife, he responded by lashing out and dismissing the visiting Koopa prince and his court mage. Unfortunately for the king, the seed of doubt had already been planted.

The next days would have that seed grow and prosper. At first he began to wonder what she did during the time she was absent. Soon after, he started imagining the different things she might have been dabbling in. Ultimately, he decided to put his doubts to rest by observing her.

Watching her from the shadows, the king came to notice the various quirks that he was blind to before. Why did she always look around nervously? Why was she sending multiple messages? With whom was she communicating?

All these questions at away at his heart and mind. Reaching a crossroads within himself, the king simply decided to put his powers to use and read her mind. It was then that he would witness the horrible revelation. He was not ready for such exposure.

Within the confines of her mind, the king witnessed his beloved Boo subjects being tortured, cut and fed to a multitude of savage Grubbas. Their pleas for help had all fallen on deaf ears—the ears of their beloved king that should have been there to shepherd them. What hit him the hardest however, was the intense hatred and fear that she harbored for the king and his kind. The masquerade with the dry bones had all been a ploy for her to ensnare him. She charmed him and robbed his people of their peace and their king.

Not wanting to believe it but unable to deny it, the king howled in rage. He felt his world shrink and lose its color. Only hatred and bitterness remained; that was when he had an epiphany. All things but Boos were evil. It was so simple; he knew what he had to do. His love for her was something pure. He would not forgive her for taking advantage of it.

King Boo plunged his arm in his betrayer's chest and pulled her heart out. As his hand shook holding the still beating heart of his 'beloved wife', the king experienced two separate sensations.

The first was a simple desire that all this was a bad dream, that he still could live with his wife. The second was an intense hatred of the same woman that stabbed him in the back.

At that very moment, a jolt of darkness coursed through his body. The heart within his hand twisted and contorted, eventually condensing into a mesmerizing ruby and cutting the veins that stuck from it.

The queen fell as life left her body. The king stood there staring at the beautiful gemstone. She may have betrayed him, but her heart was still beautiful in his own eyes. He stared at it intently before breaking down in deranged laughter.

And thus came an end to the good king. He closed off access to the land Betwixt and banned all contact with other races. To ensure that everyone would heed his words, the king locked the ability to trigger, disabling ghost species from conceiving. Only the king's own minions and those who were antagonistic to everyone else were allowed such privileges.

* * *

"And that's the story," Bow bowed down, a smirk on her face. "Satisfied?"

" _*Sniff*_ Such a sad story." Starlow said tearfully, only to burst into tears a second later

"Get a grip, Skippy!" Luigi let out a sigh and turned to lady Bow. "Is this the same king Boo we're talking about?"

"The very same."

" _*Sniff*_ What happened to his daughter." Starlow asked tearfully, prompting Luigi to pinch his nose bridge.

"The less said about her…the better." Bow looked away.

"Hmm, that clears some things up I suppose," Luigi said and shrugged. "We should press on with our business."

"We could do that," Bow said as she mischievously came closer to Luigi. "Or we could take my triggered form for a test drive, if you catch my drift~" She said with a smoky voice as she gently caressed his cheek with her evening glove covered finger.

"I'M FREAKIN' OUT…AGAIN!"

"W-whoa there!" Luigi rapidly waved his hand, his face turning red as he backed away from the ghost woman along with Starlow. "Y-you should try with Mario. I'm already taken."

"She'd kill us both if she saw us now." Starlow added.

Bow tried to hold herself but she burst out laughing. "Can this day get any better?" She then calmed herself a bit and winked at Luigi. "Don't worry. This will be our closely guarded secret~"

Luigi recomposed himself and let out a deep sigh. "I'm starting to regret this already…"

"We should have brought Zero instead…" Starlow couldn't help but join him in his sigh.

"Nonsense! We're going to have so much fun." Bow commented casually but came to a sudden stop. She began to hear noises in the mists. They were muffled and faint—company that echoed a small distance away.

"Luigi!" she said with an urgent whisper. "There is something out there."

"Huh?" Luigi asked. He looked at her skeptically, thinking this is one of her pranks.

"We need to hide. NOW!"

Bow dove inside Luigi and tugged him away from where they stood, taking cover behind a crude makeshift pile of rocks.

"Bow!" he said. "I thought you said you didn't need to possess me anymore."

"I'm just hiding here. Just trust me and be quiet until further notice."

"Whatever you say, your ghostliness."

He simply lay and wait behind the rock, unsure of what it is that she heard coming. He saw little value in arguing, however. This was a ghost zone and she was a ghost. He might as well give in to her and let her lead them through, but what was it that awaited them?

* * *

Mario awoke to a relatively quiet noon. He lay in bed for a moment, unsettled. Something felt wrong. It wasn't the dream he had—having a chat with the Shadow Queen in his own Personasphere. It took him a moment to try and deal with the source of his discomfort.

The inn room was crowded with an assortment of samurais, all staring him down.

" Is this one of those closed knitting circles?" Mario asked flatly as he stretched his arms, a dull expression on his face.

"Mario Mario!" The most ornately clad samurai Koopa spoke.

"That's-a-me name. Don't wear it out."

"The shogun is requesting an audience with you. "The Koopa continued, disregarding Mario's comment.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Mario jumped off the bed and stared him in the eyes.

"You're free to abstain if that is what you want. Do note that our Shogun wants to inform you that he has the item you seek."

Mario's eyes narrowed at the mention. Did they spy on him while he was at Despa? Naturally they did if they kept everything under close scrutiny.

"Eh, fine then! I'll play along." He shrugged and answered nonchalantly. Mobsters, criminal gangs, or samurais. He had dealt with them all at one point or another and the rest would follow soon, eventually.

"Wise decision." The samurai leader nodded and turned towards the door. "Follow me, and be sure to bring your friend too."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving her," Mario replied and headed to the rest room. "I'll be out in twenty minutes so wait outside."

"A simple enough request." The Koopa nodded in agreement. "Seek me out when you're ready."

With one gesture, the masses of samurais in the room left room, leaving the red clad hero alone with his thoughts. _That's one fine way to start the day._

* * *

 **Derick Lindsey:** Absolutely! More or less. It's an assumption but if I continue with these small-medium length chapters, it should hit 90. Vivian and Starlow's inner thoughts will come soon. Peach is kind of envious, but mostly because it's an alien feeling to her. Now that her thoughts are her own and not affected, she is going to start questioning a lot of things. The thing with Luigi is the same as always, and he knows that Mario is taking all the Amalgamation for himself to protect Vivian. Doesn't make him worry less for it though lol.

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** I'm glad you could join us and also glad that you are liking it. Lol, no shipping involved. It's kind of a funny coincidence that each pair is a male/female. I'm not writing a specific couple in mind since I doubt I can do it right. So it will mostly be hints up for interpretation in order not to ruin it.

 **Sightshadis:** The moment I checked my email and saw that you left a review, I laughed my innards out. It's great to see you here. You'll no doubt see lots of "inspiration" coming from you, especially relating to our favorite shadow (Trust me to build up on her story, which I already did xD). I hope not to disappoint in the end :) And feel free to poke at anything TOO similar for comfort.

 **That's about it for now. Hope you liked it. Feel free to ask any questions and point me out to grammar mistakes/spelling errors.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Training Begins

**So, this chapter was supposed to have all three groups in it, but it got waaaaaaay to long, so I just made it a Bowser and Peach chapter. It was their turn anyway. Also, I've been meaning to say this since chapter 18 I believe, but the Bowsette meme is one of the most stupid things in the galaxy, and I'm glad nobody said anything about it. Anyhoo, hope you like this one, because it's going to get rocking soon :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Training Begins**

Bowser paused in the entrance to the gate, blocking Peach's view. She pushed herself to the side, trying to peek past him into the lair, but the king was as wide as the town gate. She couldn't tell what he saw that had him so stuck in his place, but she knew she'd find out sooner or later.

Bowser stood for a long moment. Finally, he moved aside, allowing Peach to see what awaited them.

The Island of the Ancestors wasn't what she expected, not that she had anything particular in mind. The whole world cube business was an anomaly on its own, the insides of one ended up to be as confusing, if not more. The houses, shops, and other buildings were varied in appearance, taking various mushroom shapes and forms, all huddled together as like a pile of Smorg. Unlike the majority of houses through the Mushroom Kingdom, these was looked as much organic as anything else.

Interspersed throughout the city were a dozen or so brick blocks hanging in the air; a normal sight in the Mushroom Kingdom but not with such large numbers within cities. Some of them had a question mark but they were far in between. In fact, the large majority of them were far out of reach.

Having an eyeful of the unfamiliar town, Peach's attention was drawn to the inhabitants, or rather, their lack of. They had all scurried away when Bowser showed up. Frightened faces vanish from the windows as she glanced in their direction. She might be covered in a black hood, but she was still in the company of the Koopa King himself. _Might as well get used to this._

Peach strolled up next to Bowser, then leaned against the gate, crossing her arms. "A familiar sight I suppose."

"They are not screaming terror, so I'd say it is something else."

"Ah," Peach said. "Feeling upstaged, are we?"

Bowser smirked. "As if! Nothing is wrecked, burned, or even slightly dented. I got my work cut out for me."

"We're not here to cause a stir. Let's just find our target and move on."

"That's the idea," Bowser said and stomped his way forward to the center of the bizarre town and let out a thundering roar, as if to make his presence more known to everybody.

"Bowser, the mighty Koopa King has arrived! You chumps may present yourselves to me this instant!"

Peach had expected some kind of grand entrance from Bowser, and he delivered on that expectation. She frowned a bit, but resisted the urge to rub her forehead and let out a deep sigh. Trying to talk him out of his attention grabbing antics was a headache she wasn't ready for.

The town was still quiet, barring a few whispers that the two of them could vaguely make out. Bowser could notice a few window curtains jerking shut whenever he turned his gaze towards them.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Peach asked, catching up to Bowser.

"We could just start smashing everything, then they wouldn't have any place to hide." Bowser replied nonchalantly. They were in a hidden Island, detached from the outside world. What were the chances of them knowing someone of his awesomeness?

"Do we have to go through this aga-" Before Peach could finish her sentence, they heard a door creek open and turned toward the source of the noise. An old hunched figured had come from one of the houses. It was a short, old woman with gray hair style in a top bun. She wore a green robe with a bead-necklace around her neck. The emblem on the necklace closely resembled the Regulia stone. The old woman was helped by a segmented bone cane topped with the skull of buzzard as she waddled closer to the duo.

 _Great, another hag..._

"Haven't you thieves had enough for today? We have nothing left for you!" The woman scolded, coming ever closer to them.

"What are you implying? I'm no little thief, you crusty old h-" Bowser protested, but Peach raised her arm and cut him off.

"My apologies, ma'am, but we have just arrived to this Island," Peach spoke in a calm voice. "Could you perhaps tell us what happened?"

The old woman looked up at Peach, and her expression softened slightly. Then she looked up at Bowser and her eyes grew dark.

"At least one of you has some decency," She said, loud enough that Bowser would hear her, not that he cared much. He did however come to notice a few things about her. She appeared to be a human woman at first glance, but further examination proved otherwise. Her eyes were more those of a Koopa and the only reason he missed that detail was because she was squinting. She didn't have nails as much as she had Koopa claws and her skin was just a tad scaled and yellow in tone. While he wasn't very sure due to her robe, but he suspected that her hunched back was due to the presence of a shell.

"It all started two days ago," The old woman began. "A dark wave had engulfed the entire Island. The majority of us were safe inside, but the guards that were dispatched to the bandit cave did not make it back, at least not until the next day. When they did make their return, however, they had been altered beyond recognition and had joined up with the bandit gang."

As she spoke, it became obvious to both Bowser and Peach that that was their amalgamation target. _Hah, a couple of thieving chumps ain't no challenge at all._ Peach could see Bowser smirking from the corner of her eye, but she spared him no thoughts.

"It seems that the dark wave spanned the entire planet."

The hunched woman fell silent for a moment, before she spoke.

"Are you also a victim, perhaps?"

"Indeed I am. You see, that is why we came here. We're trying to solve the issue before it escalates any further." Peach said. She paused, letting the implication hang in the air. Both she and Bowser were nobodies in these parts. Whatever they would claim could so easily be true, or a falsehood.

"Do as you see fit," The woman said. "Their fort is past the gate. You will need this," She drew Buzzard skull upwards, revealing a small key lodged under it. She then handed it to Peach. "Watch out for traps, and make sure you are prepared before facing them. We're not sure how many they are."

"Thank you. We'll make sure they would trouble you no more," Peach bowed in respect as she accepted the key. "We should be going now."

"Not so fast, granny!" Bowser snarled and moved forward. "How about you tell us about your fancy necklace and why it is a perfect match to this!" He pulled the Regulia from his shell and pointed it towards the old unfazed woman.

"The name's Majira, you brute!" Majira whacked the Koopa King with her staff, to no particular effect. She then leaned against it with both her hands. "If you want to know about the Regulia stone, you have to ask the old sage. Unfortunately for you, he was kidnapped during yesterday's raid."

"Blah! Of course! The one remotely useful person is the one that got kidnapped. Shocker!" Bowser growled in exasperation, earning him another scornful look from Peach.

"Suffer your own medicine for a change, O' mighty kidnapper." The princess smiled, somewhat amused.

"It still changes nothing. We'll stomp them into next week then hear it from this old coot." Bowser shrugged and turned around to leave, only to be pulled by the horn with Majira's cane.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees."

"I'm not looking for any tree! Stop speaking in riddles, haggy!" Bowser slid his horn from under her cane and stood up. "I've had enough of this nonsense. Let's go, now!" He swept down and grabbed the princess by her waist, laying her on his shoulder. She thought of struggling and complaining but abstained, for reasons much obvious.

"Thanks again, Majira," Peach said as she came to face the old woman. "We'll make sure to bring the sage with us."

"The truth is never as satisfying as you wish it to be. Safe journey!" Majira said in a whisper. The sound would carry to the princess' enhanced ears, confusing her. Majira wasn't the least bit surprised by Bowser's appearance, not did she inquire much as to why Peach was tagging along. The fact that her necklace carried the emblem of the Regulia didn't help stow away her doubts. Whatever Majira knew promised to be overwhelming.

* * *

As Bowser and Peach left the town, the black square of the town changed into a white square with the letter P in pink, much to the princess' surprise. They then backtracked to the golden disc engraved in the ground that they had passed by earlier. The large rusty gate towered over them, its keyhole as large as ever. Peach wasn't exactly sure how the tiny key would open such a large gate, but she let Bowser deal with it. No sooner had he lifted his hand with the key in town, the door exploded into four puffs of smoke, granting them passage.

Past the gate laid a similar scenery. It was abundant with stones and rocks in addition to the cacti this time around. The road stretched out as long as before, if not longer.

A few minutes later they had made it to another golden disk and they were presented with two ways forward. To the west of them lay a small brown fort, whilst continuing directly would lead them to another gold ring, followed by a black square with the number 5 on it this time around.

"This should be the place," Peach said and attempted to move west, only for Bowser to block her path. Peach frowned. "What is it?"

"We need to start your training."

"Training?" Peach asked, glancing at her claws.

"Of course," Bowser said. "You had trouble with the bacon, you clearly need the practise."

Peach raised her hand, ready to complain, but then she paused for a second. "Grrr. Fine, I suppose it won't hurt to do some now."

"Ha, as if you have a choice," Bowser said mockingly and moved towards the 5 dark block. "You and I both like living, and unless you're tired of it, then you'll do as I say."

"Let's just get it over with, please." She let out a sigh and followed the Koopa until they reached the platform.

The square rose from the ground and expanded itself around the both of them, releasing the world sealed within, or rather, absorbing them into it. It was still a desert area but it was rather open. The wide space of nothingness stretched as far as they eye could see. Countless rock formations of varying sizes lay scattered across, along with shining golden brick blocks that floated around. It wasn't the best of places for say, a picnic, but it was fitting sandbox of sorts for the king's various destructive powers.

"How do you feel?" Bowser asked.

"Fine," Peach simply said.

Bowser reached into his shell, pulling two glass vials. "Drink one; keep the other just in case."

"What is it?" she asked, regarding the curious looking liquid inside. There was a glowing residue at its bottom, and the vials themselves felt very warm.

"Tempered pure Magma." Bowser answered flatly.

"Magma?" she asked with a frown.

"You didn't think the lava in my castle was just for decoration, did you?" Bowser said. "It won't burn your fragile little tongue."

Peach eyed the vial.

"We don't have the whole day! Either you drink yourself or I'll help you with that, my way!"

Looking aside in defeat, Peach shook the vial and downed its contents. The taste didn't make her rich, but it was fine for what supposedly is a mass of gases and rocks. She stood, waiting for something to happen. Yet again, she wasn't sure of what would happen. She simply felt nothing.

 _How...disappointing_

"Good," Bowser smiled triumphantly. "Now roar as loud as you can!"

"Excuse me?!"

"DO AS I COMMAND, WENCH!" Bowser snarled, catching her a little off guard.

 _The nerve..._ Peach muttered under her breath, unsure of how to tackle this issue. Was Bowser making fun of her, or was this truly something she had to get down?

"I can't believe what I'm about to do..." The princess closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She envisioned the infinity of times she witnessed the Koopa King's majestic roar that graces all his appearances.

And felt her eyes widen in shock.

The loud, deep, prolonged cry stemming out of her rivaled that of the king himself. More importantly, however, was the surge of power she felt inside her breast. A storage of power so incredible that it stretched her understanding. She stood, stunned, regarding the overwhelming feeling that coursed through her body.

" _GWAHAHA!_ Time for your first lesson," Bowser grabbed her cloak and yanked it off her. "is about style." He tossed the cloak backwards.

"Hey, I needed that!"

Bowser ignored her and continued his instructions. "The Koopas are a proud race, princess. Embracing such pride is the key to unlocking your powers. There are three Koopa attribues: Power, Endurance, and Magic. A Koopa either gets one of these, or all of them. Those that get all of them are like me, the kings. And you, my dear, are the same thing. Doesn't matter if you're still mostly human, you are part Koopa and you need to embrace that."

Peach nodded slightly. It seemed very odd to hear Bowser speak so openly about something she dismissed as both stupid and embarrassing before. There was a lot she didn't know about Koopas and it wasn't that big of a surprise. The rifts between the two kingdoms were quite large, and those Koopas that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom had no real reason to share how their species worked.

"Let's get you accustomed to your powers," Bowser said. "Starting with Strength."

"Strength? Don't you normally just punch things really hard?" Peach asked, unsure of what Bowser's reaction would be.

"That's the main gist of it, yes, but you can do much more with it." As he explained, Bowser moved towards one of the rock formation near them. It was about his size and looked quite sturdy.

He then punched it as hard as he could, cracking it but not quite shattering it.

"This is what happen when it's done passively with your innate strength," He said and hit the stone another time, shattering it into smaller pieces.

"This is hardly news to me. I've seen you do that for years." Peach shrugged.

"You can save your flattery for another time, princess," Bowser said and moved to a rock of similar size. "And this is what happened when you fuel your power into your fist!" Inching his elbow backward, Bowser stuck the rock with his fist, smashing it into tiny splinters.

"You may hold your applause," Bowser grinned. "Now your turn!"

Peach couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes. She then nodded and closed her eyes, tentatively drawing the new source of power into her fist. It felt strange, as if her arm reacted ten times faster than it normally would. Her muscles felt very eager and whatever fatigue she had instantly vanished without a trace. She had battled Midbus the day before, so she knew where she stood physically without enhancement, but it was time to test this new one. Without sitting much longer on it, the princess punched through one of the rocks around, reducing it to rubble.

"Very good, now try focusing it on your legs."

Peach closed her eyes and tried to do as he said, shifting the flow of power to her legs. A sudden rush of strength and power, her body grew tense with anticipation and she felt extremely light on her feet. Picking up on those feeling, the princess shot through the desert at a blinding speed.

 _So this is why he's so agile for someone so big,_ the princess smiled, getting absorbed in the moment before finally kicking into another rock formation, fracturing it.

"Easy on the bursts. You'll dry yourself extremely fast if you keep it like that," Bowser crossed his arms as he explained, the princess joining his side before long to hear him out. "Your innate strength is more than enough for most situations, so keep your bursts for when you need them. You can't keep your reserves up for everything."

"I'll have to remember that. It seems too useful to waste." Peach nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now let's move on to that sorry excuse for a shell you have strapped on your back." Bowser pointed to the small carapace that had grown on Peach's back. It was lodged just under her neck until half her back and it lacked a plastron. The shell was a magenta color, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple curved spikes that jutted out of it were circled with dark green rings.

Peach took a glance over her shoulder. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Just tell me what I need to do and don't push it, please."

"I'll let it slide, this time," Bowser resisted the urge to poke fun at her predicament and continued. "Though small and incomplete, your shell should still be of use. Female King Tribe Koopa shells are very malleable and expand more freely are they are innately loaded with magic. That is also the reason why most Magikoopas lack their shells; they had them sacrificed for more potent magic."

"So, will I also lose it in exchange for magic?" Peach asked, looking back at the shell.

"No."

"I thought not," The princess shrugged and went back to her focusing, this time guiding her power to her upper back. It didn't take long before she started feeling the new equipment as freely as she felt her limbs attached to her body.

"Good! Now try and do this!" Bowser curled himself up into a spike ball. She had seen him do that a few times but he figured he'd show it to her anyway. "Now get to it!"

"I can hear you just fine, so stop shouting!" Peach huffed in annoyance and turn away, pondering on how to do this whole shell ball thing. A familiar memory shot through her head—the effects of a Bowlo Candy. _Shouldn't be too different...I hope._ Peach thought of the feeling and crouching down, hugging her knees. Her shell followed suit and enveloped her body, forming a 0.8 meter diameter ball. Her spiked hooks were are prominent as Bowser's, but they would still serve their purpose in born sticking to walls and goring enemies.

"There. Are you happy now?" Peach said, her voice a little muffled.

"A little smaller than I expected, but we'll put it to the test," Bowser said, a hint of malice in his voice.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, stop it!" Peach protested and shook within her sphere trying to undo it, to no avail. Bowser picked her up and turned himself towards a rock formation.

"Brace for impact, because you're in for a bumpy ride!"

"Desist at once, Bowser! I'm warning y-"

Bowser did not heed her words and sent her hurling with all his might. The pile of rocks shattered as she came in like a wrecking ball, whipping up a cloud of sand and dust.

"And that's what you call a perfect pitch! _GWAHAHA!"_ Bowser laughed triumphantly as he stomped his way to her crashing zone. Once the dust settled down, it revealed the princess. She laid on her back a midst the rubble, wearing a sneer on her face.

"I hate youuu!" She growled at him, but he extended a hand to help her up.

"I'm used to tossing greasy and hairy mustachoids. This is a new experience even for me."

Peach ignore him and dusted her clothes and hair up, then she turned back to him with a glare. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

"I'll try to remember that, princess!" Bowser couldn't help but snicker.

"Let's finish the third part and head to their fort."

"Not yet," Bowser's expression shifted back to serious. "Koopa magic is dangerous as I'm sure you know. Practice with the first two until nightfall."

"Why wait that long? They might get away, or attack the village again." Peach argued, but Bowser simply shook his head.

"We have the night advantage. That, and you still need to practice. If they are as numerous as that hag said, then we can't be sure I'd be able to keep you from being shish-kababed. We need to be patient and plan thoroughly"

"Wow! I didn't think I'd ever hear you say those words. Pffft, haha" The princess snickered before bursting into laughter. Bowser raised his arms to grip her, only to hang them in mid air as he fought the urge to throttle her.

"So that's how you want it to go down, eh?" He said with a muffled snarl as he crossed his arms. "Fine! We'll play it your way. I've been lenient with you during this little training session, but no more Mr. nice Bowser." He leaned in close and gripped her over his shoulder. "The _real_ training begins, now!"

 _I guess I had that one coming. Stars have mercy..._

* * *

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: They sure will, although for Luigi and Starlow it's kind of a given, same for Mario and Vivian you could say. It would be explained in detail during the next chapter, but basically to trigger is to unlock its true form, which in turn allows the Boo to conceive with other species.**

 **Derick Lindsey: Bowser has a knack of ruining people's plans. It's not much of a secret if it ends up as you guessed, seeing how she and Luigi reacted, but that's kind of not the point itself. Be exposed to the same situations a multiple time and a groan is all you could muster lol. Starlow, at her current form, still doesn't understand human emotions at the same level. She has an idea of what it means, but not quite yet to the point of feeling attached or anything romantic. She's just freaking out because she thinks that Bow will actually do it xD  
**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Will do, thank you :)**

 **7King Bowser7: The Queen is more complex than that, which should be exposed through her interactions with Mario. As I mentioned in the summary and in chapter 18, his main objective is revenge and joining up with his mistress. The end game, however, is to be revealed soon-ish. Just sit tight :D**

 **That's about it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will cover some Luigi and Mario, before rejoing the royals (We're due for a big fight, it's been a while)**

 **Adios~**


	23. Chapter 23: Spirits and Revenants

**I had too much fun with this chapter, even though I had intended to upload it a week ago. I ended up making it a lot shorter than planned to let the "Exposition" sit down, before moving on to the action and what not. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Spirits and Revenants**

 _ **Being a hero is its own price. You do not possess plot**_ _ **armor**_ _ **, no**_ _ **r are you watched over by divine forces. You're always in harm's way and are on the chopping block. All you can do is watch your back.**_

* * *

Luigi stood behind the rock, carefully stealing glances through the thick fog. Both Starlow and Bow were inside him and the feeling was very foreign to him, but it wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"I'll tell you what! This whole thing is bogus is what it is!" A disgruntled voice came from a few steps away.

"Who gives a shit? I've been itching to get out of this sink hole," A second voice added, seemingly a lot more eager than the first. "This might be our only chance. No way in hell I'm letting it slide.

"I guess you're right. Might as well rip 'im a new one after what he made us go through last time." The first voice said, finally coming close enough for Luigi's enhanced view. It was a white Boo Guy, accompanied by a Red Boo.

Luigi observed them for a bit, waiting until they got out of view.

 _"I'll bet you 25 coins they are looking for our mustachioed host right here."_ Bow began, suppressing her laugh.

 _"We just got here. What are the chances?"_ Starlow asked, unsure if Bow was being serious or just jinxing it.

 _"You'll just have to find out~ Is it a bet?"_

 _"Oh, you're on, sister!"_

"Basta! Will you two _please_ be quiet!" unable to hold it in anymore, Luigi let slip a cry in frustration. Fortunately for him, the two ghosts were already gone.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys? The insides of my head are not a playground for you two."

" _I wouldn't say it isn't. It's quite roomy and empty in here."_ Bow let out a brief snide laugh. Starlow couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

 _"Ha-ha! Whose side are you on anyway, Starlow?"_

 _"Sorry, Luigi. She's just too much for you."_

 _"Part of my endearing personality. Ho ho ho!"_ Bow snickered regally before she suddenly quieted up. "Ugh, Luigi, don't take this the wrong way, but you should really turn around."

"What are you up to no-" Luigi reflexively heeded her words and turned around, only to fall immediately silent at the sight of an angry scowl with very large, sharp teeth. The sunken yellow eyes with a ghastly green hue didn't help the situation.

"He...he...You wouldn't believe I'm a ghost catfish, would you?" Luigi smiled sheepishly at the menacing Broozer as he backed away until he was against the rock.

The Broozer growled and let loose a quick jab. Luigi jumped backwards, just in time to avoid it and watch in mid-air as the rock turned into rubble once the boxing glove connected with it.

As Luigi landed, his gaze met the angry ghost's, which just proceeded to chase him.

 _"Might I suggest running faster?"_ Starlow said, half panicking.

"Oh, gee! I hadn't thought of that," Luigi rolled his eyes as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. The longer he would keep it up, the more chances of more ghosts joining. "Broozers don't just let go of their targets."

 _"Must I tell you how to do everything?"_ Luigi could hear Bow sighing inside his head with her usual puff. "They are as dumb as a brick. Tricking them is an easy feat."

"Whatever you say, your ghostliness!" Luigi shrugged mentally and prepared himself to lose his predator. He was sure Bow would pick up on it since she was, without a doubt, reading his mind. Luigi quickly projected an image of himself and had it running on top of him in order to bait the Broozer. The moment the projection formed, Luigi fell into the ground, as if swallowed by it.

The angry ghost boxer continued to chase the light projection until he disappeared from view. Luigi's body resurfaced shortly after the coast was clear.

"I've had enough excitement for today. How about you girls?" Luigi said as he brushed his clothes from the misty debris.

 _"Don't ask me! Whatever mess you get in also involves me you know"_ Starlow panted as if she was actually running alongside Luigi.

 _"I'm not sure, I think I have more room to laugh at the expense of the both of you."_ Bow giggled, getting herself a simultaneous groan from her two victims. _"Hey, at least I helped!"_

"I can't argue with that. But why not make me invisible instead of planting me in the ground?"

 _"No can do, tiger. You can't turn invisible in the World Betwixt, only briefly intangible."_

 _"That's quite unfortunate for us,"_ Starlow said, attempting to get out of Luigi's body, but something blocked her. _"Hey, what's the big idea?!"_

 _"You're too much of a lure to let you out. We're sneaking around, remember?"_ Bow barked in authority, like she always did. Starlow could only obey for some reason.

"Does that mean you're also going to stay in there?" Luigi asked, feeling it to be a fruitless endeavor.

 _"Well duh! Keeping me a secret will definitely serve us well. Everybody here knows you have a ghost with you, but they don't know what KIND of ghost. It might be the edge we need later on."_

As she spoke, the wisdom behind her words resonated with both Luigi and Starlow. The bratty ghost was well versed in the art of deceit, by Mario's account. She had proven herself multiple times regardless.

Luigi let out a deep sigh. "We'll do things your way. So, what's the plan?"

 _"Just stay to the side and keep moving north. This place is small and loops. We'll end up where we need to in no time."_

"And where exactly is where we need to be?"

 _"The only settlement in the World Betwixt: Soul Termina. It's a small village that used to be the corner stone of all ghost kind."_

Starlow cocked her head. _"Used to?"_

 _"It's a long story."_ Bow unfurled her hand fan and looked away from the star sprite

 _"That aside, I just thought of something,"_ Starlow asked quietly. What she had in mind was a bit unusual in that it wouldn't have been something to ask were she with Mario. _"What do we do when we actually find this village. We're sneaking around at the moment, what would be the difference later?"_

There was a brief silence as soon as the question presented itself. Neither Luigi nor Bow bothered to say anything. _"Uh, guys?"_

"We're supposed to follow her lead, remember?" Luigi finally said.

 _"I guess she really is a close friend of Mario,"_ Starlow said. _"I'd still like to know what to expect. You can't just keep me out of the loop because she can read your thoughts."_

 _"It is quite simple, my dear agitated friend. No ghost can fight within the Soul Termina. The moment we get there, we are safe to proceed."_

 _"That sounds too convenient if you ask me."_

"Perhaps," Luigi said. "It sounds feasible, provided you two cut on the chatter." Luigi rolled his eyes and started walking. The two women inside his head didn't say anything, simply sat quiet within.

Luigi walked forward, cautiously studying the environment around him, looking for signs of trouble. The World Betwixt, beyond its clouding mists, stood out from the world outside by its oddities. Several wells of water hung in the air, as if it gored the dimension. The water flowed in long curved, interwoven lines as if it was a sweater that masked the sky above them. The trees themselves followed suit, half of them jutting from the ground, the other half hanging from between the weaves of rivers. There was no sun, but the area was dimly illuminated by countless light particles that struggled against the raging mists. The grass on the surface traded its greenery for a sunken faint purple color.

 _"Say, Bow,"_ Starlow began, bringing an end to the eerie silence. _"You haven't really told us about this whole 'trigger' thing."_

Luigi cocked his eyebrow at the mention. He hadn't put much thought into it in order to avoid Bow's dramatic tendencies, but such knowledge could prove useful, interesting even after her daring approaching earlier on.

 _"I suppose I could indulge you two, provided our stagecoach driver allows it."_ Bow smiled.

Luigi chose to ignore her comment and answered. "Do as you wish, just keep the theatrics down to a minimum. I still need to focus."

Bow laughed, and within the depths of his mind, Luigi could see her sporting a devious smile. She snapped her fingers, materializing a black throne with golden rails. Her ghostly tail split into two fine legs ending in a pair of black belt buckles high heels. The regal ghost lady reclined on the throne, resting her elbow on it, with the right hand tucked neatly under her chin. She crossed her newly formed legs and smiled.

 _"What I'm going to tell you now is supposed to be a closely guarded secret by the king and it is effectively taboo as long as the king is the one in charge,"_ Bow said. Her voice felt loud in the quiet, empty phantasmal world, and within the confines of Luigi's head. There was a confidence to her tone, a sense of superiority and accomplishment.

 _"The first thing to note is that there are two kinds of ghosts: Spirits and Revenants. Spirits are your run of the mill ghost variety that are still tethered to the living world for one reason or another. Maybe they want vengeance on someone, or maybe they desperately need to have something done before moving on. Whatever the reason, they will stay as ghosts until their desires are met. Most featureless and generic Boos and other ghosts in the same vein belong to this category."_ She swept her bangs sideways. _"Needless to say, a great deal of them still have some sort of personality and will indulge in various activities. Some of them might even forget the reason they lingered around until they eventually devolve into a mess incapable of thought."_

Luigi and Starlow nodded slightly. It felt odd hearing Bow speak so openly. More importantly, however, was that they realized they barely knew anything about ghosts, Boos or otherwise.

Bow wagged her finger playfully, an ornate wine glass forming just above it. It floated down and gently lodged itself between her middle and ring finger. Soon after, a thick liquid poured from above it. It was syrupy and very intense ruby red in color. The lady ghost took a sip, before playfully flashing her now pink fangs.

 _"Aren't you going to continue your explanation?"_ Starlow asked.

 _"All in due time my dear."_ Bow laughed and took another sip from her glass. Luigi couldn't help but rub his forehead in mild exasperation. _Is this how it was with Mario too? Or was it just with him?_ He was certain that she'd know what he was thinking but was unsure if she'd actually comment on it or not.

Bow laughed again. _"I assure you it was the same with Mario. The only exception being that we were eight. Less time for me to shine and all."_ She shrugged. _"Anyway, Revenants fall under two types_ _—those that have already triggered, and those that are working on it. To put it in simple words, any Revenant is eligible to trigger at any given time, but it is once and only once they are able to do so,"_ Bow down the rest of her drink, then crushed the wine glass, turning it into a puff of smoke. _"The triggered form depends on the amount of experience the Revenant accumulated before doing so. It can range from training, knowledge, or any kind of achievement. The highest level of trigger is a human form."_ There was confidence yet again in Bow's tone as she spoke, and it was easy to see why at this point of the conversation.

"So, basically the reason you stuck with Mario after your little errand was for this sole purpose?" Luigi asked, and Bow could feel his glare. She simply shrugged as she answered.

 _"There is no denying it. It was as you alluded to, in the beginning anyway. I had my doubts about Mario's intention of harming and using my dear subjects, but he has proven otherwise."_

"Mi sembra giusto. If Mario didn't object to it I am in no position to argue."

 _"There is more to Revenants though, right?"_ Starlow pressed on for more question. Part of her wanted to know out of curiosity, the other part, however, figured that such coveted knowledge might help her with a promotion of sorts.

 _"Indeed, there is,"_ Bow switched to her other hand for support. _"Its purpose is two-folds. The first is usually the most sought after, and that is to be able to bear a child, either with another Revenant, or with another species altogether."_

 _"So, that's what you meant when you told us the story."_

"That explains why a lot of Boos are overly flirty with Mario, and a few other people." Luigi said, rubbing his chin. It didn't make much sense to him before then, unless one was into the dead.

 _"It's okay, Luigi. I can flirt with you too, so you don't feel left out."_ Bow giggled from behind her unfurled hand fan, Starlow couldn't help but laugh.

Luigi rolled his eyes and sighed. _It will all be over soon._

Bow folded her fan and continued. _"The second reason to trigger is simply to become more powerful."_

"That's fine and all, but how can the king hold a monopoly over it if you can just waltz in here and do it immediately?" Luigi asked.

 _"It is only possible because I am tethered to you,"_ Bow stood up from her throne, her fan vanishing into a puff of smoke. _"Humans are such curious exception to the Land Betwixt's logic, doubly so in ancient times. It is said that long ago, humans were the actual ghosts in these lands. That is sadly no longer the case, but still. Any Revenant willing to trigger has to come to the Land Betwixt with the king's blessing. You can piece the rest yourselves."_

"All the more reason to remove him from the throne." Luigi shook his head. His old nemesis seemed rottener by the minute.

 _"Unfortunately, that is not possible. Only triggered Revenants can rule over ghost-kind. With no one being able to achieve their advanced form, no one could replace him, at least, as long as he still draws breath."_

 _"Aren't ghosts supposed to be immortal?"_ Starlow asked, unsure of what to expect.

 _"That's just in fairy tales and ghost stories. Although, Spirits CAN live for a few centuries, by that time they'd already be a gibbering incoherent mess with no consciousness whatsoever. Revenants on the other hand have a more normal lifespan. We are born, age and die like any other species."_

Luigi continued to walk, his steps growing slower and slower as he thought about past events. Most of the ghosts that attacked him were Spirits, no doubt, but there were those that were Revenants, following the king's orders in hopes of being able to live out their lives. While he fought them in self-defense, and to save Mario, among other things, he felt a little guilty pegging all of them as villainous tricksters looking for their next fun moment. More to the point, however, was that he learned more about ghosts in about ten minutes than he ever learned about them with professor Elvin's research which focused more on their body compositions and abilities. After all, the professor merely saw them as animals, lab rats. Not out of malice, mind you, but still a bit insensitive about it, at least until he moved in to Forever Forest.

"After all that is said and done, congratulations are in order."Luigi said, shaking his head off his thoughts. "I hope you enjoy your new form, since you worked hard for it."

 _"I bet she'd enjoy it a lot more if she gave you a little smooch for your help."_ Starlow said, trying to hold back her laughter.

 _"Now that's an idea I can get behind!"_ Bow winked seductively before join Starlow in laughter.

 _Signore, concedimi la patienza._ Luigi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't you guys tire of th—

Suddenly, the world went dark, and Luigi could not see anything other than his nose due to the light from his eyes.

 _"Oh look, we're here."_ Bow said.

 _"Turn the light back on, then."_ As Starlow said, multiple eyes bore through the darkness and stared back at the green clad hero.

A moment later, the area illuminated, revealing countless ghosts that surrounded Luigi. He felt cold sweat tinkling down his neck as he gulped with relative difficulty.

"Uh, Hi?" Luigi smiled sheepishly and waved at the massed in front of him.

To his surprise, they all got a shocked expression painted on their faces. "Run for it! It's the Chupatasma!" They screamed and scattered at the mention of the name, throwing the silence of the World Betwixt into chaos.

 _"Chupa-what?"_ Starlow cocked her head in confusion.

"Mamma Mia..." Luigi couldn't help but sigh as he pass his hand through his hair.

 _"Looks like you owe me 25 coins."_ Bow smiled as she unfurled her fan with a quick motion.

 _"Well, nuts!"_

* * *

Vivian stood, taking in the red morning sunlight on top of a cliff. A beautiful vista painted itself in front of her. The trees' soft whispers resonated in a symphony against the wind. Soothing and warm, it was welcoming in its calm. The young Yureidell felt at peace. The smell of the wind was familiar, a certain presence to it made her feel at ease, like all her problems evaporated and got carried away with the same wind that caressed her hair. The verdant trees dwarfed everything in the forest, par one thing: An elevated rock structure that stood proud in the midst of the trees. Vivian was unsure of what it was, or what it meant. She was unsure of where she was, or even why the smell was familiar to her. Try as she might, however, she could not leave the cliff she was perched atop. It was like an invisible force barring her movements, confining her to that small space.

As she stood there, thinking back on what Edoma told her, she felt a ripple through world. It was accompanied by a gentle knock of sorts. The world started glitching out as the sound became clearer.

 _Ian... Vi-ian... Vivian._

There was a knock on the door and Vivian woke up.

"We have a meeting in about 20 minutes, Vivian," Mario said as he knocked one more time. "Meet me outside when you're ready."

"I'll be right out." She said, sitting up. It felt wrong to have a room all to herself. Back when she adventured with Mario and the rest of the gang, they had to be crammed in together. While it did boost brotherhood, among other things, Vivian usually gave into to the shadows. Sleeping on the bed was still a bit alien to her. Before meeting Mario, she slept standing up. Her shadow tail never bent, and with enough practice, one could sleep standing up with ease. It was still a pleasant feeling, having a nice soft bed.

Vivian slipped out of the bed and grabbed her hat and scarf off the hanger. She turned toward the mirror hanging on the wall. The woman who stood in the mirror before her was a strange, foreign entity. Was she a Shadow Siren, or a Yureidell? Was she a girl, or a woman? Was she shy, or simply a coward? A variety of questions rushed through her head. Her encounter in the Shadow World seemed to have shattered the little bit of know she had about herself.

Vivian stared into the mirror and started to wonder about what sort of human she was, and what events led her to turning into a Yureidell. Was it as atrocious as Edoma's experience or worse? Or maybe she was lucky, and it just happened at no one's expense?

Unable to take it anymore, she pulled her hat hard over her face. "I have to get stronger. Helping Mario is all I can do to prove myself..." Vivian let out a whisper, fearing it might carry itself to someone else's ears. She straightened her hair and hat and tied her scarf around her neck before moving towards the door with renewed determination. _I will not fail._

* * *

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** The attributes will overlap at use, but it depends on the user. Vivian has fire from the start, which is her own element. Peach's emotional powers will be in play, but not trigger on command. More along the lines of how she is feeling at the moment. Since Bowser is the "superior" organism, Peach won't have much influence on his emotions (Doubly so with the spell Kamek and Kammy prepared.)

 **Derick Lindsey:** He did, lol. Vivian appeared briefly now, but will have a lot more focus. I did say equal focus in the summary and I intend to deliver on that statement. It's funny you mention that, because I was singing the French version of the song whilst writing that chapter's segment xD

 **That's about it for this chapter. Next one we will see what the Shogun wants from Mario, the "results" of Bowser's training, and what awaits our dear "Chupatasma" xD**

 **BTW: This story qualifies as T, right? Just making sure.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Second Star Fragment

****This chapter was a blast, even though it was difficult. I wanted to drive it to about twice as long but decided against because that would have meant I'd have two boss fight in one chapter. Anyhoo, hope you like it :) Thanks to Stardown for proofreading like usual.  
****

 ** **Small announcement: All chapters from one to eleven have been re-written, expanded and improved massively. The rest will follow soon. I urge you to check them if you want to.****

* * *

 ** _ **It isn't a shadow.**_**

 _ **The dark thing that follows me, the thing only I can see. It speaks in whispers, adamant to seize control of my thoughts. I feel it is only a matter of time before its clouding fog chokes the last of my sanity. It is fast approaching; the end of us.**_

* * *

The young Duchess arrived at the royal castle a few short turns later. A Toad guard opened the door, and Peach was surprised to see Lord Toadstool himself waiting outside the carriage to help her down.

"My lord?" she said, giving him her hand. "Surely you have more pressing things to attend to rather than myself."

"Nonsense, my dear," he replied. "A lord must be allowed time to dote upon his favorite niece. I trust you enjoyed the ride?"

"It was relaxing, Uncle," she answered as they walked up the steps to the castle doors. Peach was thankful for the time he spent with her despite her comments.

"Marvelous," Toadstool said. "Perhaps, sometime in the coming month, we could have lunch together on the garden balcony. The weather is splendid this time of the year."

"That would be very pleasant," Peach said.

Spending time with her uncle was something the young Duchess enjoyed a lot. Unfortunately for her, his duties as the king of the kingdom often got in the way of that. With the ongoing tensions with the neighboring kingdom, that rang even truer than before.

"Very good," Toadstool said, pausing inside the entryway. "Let us see to that another day—for now, you would likely prefer to rest from your journey."

"Actually, my lord, I wanted to see if you could be present for my birthday. Celebrating it without you wouldn't have any meaning."

"Ah," Toadstool said, his expression darkening a bit. It was a slight change in it, but the young Peach could see it nonetheless. "Your eighteenth birthday... I'll attend. I know how important it is to you."

"Thank you,"

Peach suddenly drifted into wakefulness, the confusing imagery lingering in her head.

 _What was that about?_ She wasn't sure what she was dreaming about. It felt so surreal, yet she didn't have any uncle. _Did I? That brute's punches must have shaken my head._

The sting of pain suddenly brought her back to reality. Her body was bruised and slightly discolored in some areas from the king's punches, and her arms bore dozens of nicks, bruises, and scrapes. After all, not all of her body was covered in scales; quite the opposite, actually. All in all, she felt kind of terrible, but she had recovered remarkably fast in just a few hours.

 _The King Tribe certainly is powerful..._

The sun had already set inside the World Cube they were staying at. The desert's scorching heat and red skies took a back seat in favor of a cooler, darker atmosphere.

"Princess!" Bowser said, poking the burning desert shrubs in front of him. "You're awake!"

"Barely," Peach said with a groan, huddling a little closer to the fire.

Bowser chuckled, stoking the fire with his claw. "I imagined you'd feign fatigue, letting me stomp them into next week."

"As if!" she said. "I don't have the luxury of choice anymore. We have to figure this out."

"It's more like you actually have the choice, perhaps even for the first time." Bowser reached under the burning shrubs and pulled what seemed like a grilled Super Mushroom. "Normally you'd just have sent Mario and Luigi as you stayed behind." He handed her the food without turning his head.

"Choice? You carried me forcibly over your shoulder," she rolled her eyes but accepted the mushroom from him. It didn't feel as hot as she expected it to be. "That aside, it feels kind of nice to be out of the caste because I wanted to." She took a bite of her simple dinner before pausing for a second. "Where did you get this? I thought you disliked mushrooms."

"It was inside a Question Block over there," Bowser replied dismissively as he pulled a large drumstick from behind his neck. "You have to grow out of your expensive kitchen palette, Princess."

 _It's not my first time, you know. You were even there, twice!_ Peach bit her lip in slight exasperation but quickly released it as her fangs bore into it rather easily. Food was food, doubly so as they readied themselves to storm a bandit hideout.

 _At least he didn't pull it out of his shell. That is just...revolting..._ "How many things do you keep in there anyway?"

"Enough to last for a raid and to keep the important things safe and close by," Bowser answered as he devoured the drumstick in his hand with one bite. "Magic attribute Koopas all have such space. Yours is still underdeveloped, no doubt, but you could still use it. It might give you an edge."

Peach picked at the mushroom thoughtfully. She wasn't sure what would happen during that night.

 _Raiding a bandit hideout... What is happening with my life?_ There was a sense of confusion that ran through her head, but confusion wasn't the only element. She felt… excitement of sorts.

"Do you… remember Smithy and Dimentio?" the princess asked, taking another nibble.

"What's there to forget? Two psychos that tried to kill us all and forced me to work with Mario," Bowser said as he pulled another drumstick and scarfed it. "One of them even had the nerve to kick me out of my own castle! It was satisfying to crush them beneath my foot."

 _How typical._ "I didn't mean them. I was talking about..." She stopped. Bowser turned his head to head. "I meant myself."

"You mean your demeanour and if you were useful?"

Peach raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect him to be so insightful, least of all about something so trivial. She simply nodded.

"You pulled your weight both times. We would have dumped you in the first safe place we found otherwise," Bowser said, feeling her glaring daggers at him. "Your attitude, on the other hand, is a different story. I had noticed it by the second time, during our little mishap in that Bitlands dimension. You were actually less repressed and more natural. Thanks to the intelligence my troops gathered, I had surmised that you were mostly docile only when I hadn't kidnapped you."

The Princess let out a sigh. She felt the same way. Who would have imagined that her heirloom was the cause of such a thing. Why only Bowser? Or rather, why is his own heirloom involved in it?

"I knew it," she said, ingesting the last piece of the mushroom. "I feel so foolish, wearing that thing on my chest the whole time." There was one thing in particular that she did not understand, however. Why was the effect less pronounced on Bowser, at least compared to her. Was it because he was stronger? Or was it something else that hindered the effect.

"Whoever is behind these trinkets will pay." Bowser stood up and stomped the burning shrubs. "I will dig my claws deep within their chest and rip their hearts out. Then I'll shove them down their throats so they would choke on it!"

"Ugh, thank you for the graphic image," Peach sighed. "Is it time to go already?"

Bowser extended his hand to help her up. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are a brute." She took his hand and stood. "I still feel the sting of your punches."

"You asked for it, princess."

"I suppose I did..." she dusted her cloak and straightened it. "Do we have a plan?"

"We're going to march in there —"

"And we're going to stomp them. Is that it?" Peach finished his sentence for him.

"Most impressive, princess," Bowser laughed triumphantly. The princess only shrugged. She thought that she might convince him otherwise if the lair within the World Cube was big enough to study it from a far.

 _Please let this end well..._ The princess thought to herself as she followed the king to the exit.

* * *

Mario found himself conspicuously escorted through the busy marketplace by the fountain. The escorts had the common sense to only have two of them left, giving him better things to focus on, such as how normal the seaside town felt. Despite all the scrutiny from the two different groups, everybody continued on with lives as if nothing was going on. Everyone seemed happy in spite of the situation.

Vivian, on the other hand, was feeling the pressure. Everything was bright and shiny but there she was, a shadow in the middle of the day being escorted by two oriental guards. She would have wished she were fused with Mario at that moment, where nobody but him could see her. There was one thing that kept most of her attention and about the only reason she didn't pull her hat down and sink partially in the shadows: Mario himself.

There was something obviously abnormal about his appearance. His hair was a bit longer and had pink highlights. Even his mustache had a hint of pink at the extreme edge of it if one stared intently enough.

 _This is wrong,_ she thought. _We're not even fused, but he keeps changing._

Vivian kept staring at Mario, trying to find out what else had changed about his physique. Mario himself had noticed her sneaking peeks a few times but didn't pursue the matter further, at least in a bustling marketplace.

Other than his physical appearance, Vivian was also worried about his psyche. There was no telling what could happen to him if they stay connected for too long. If the Shadow Queen was anything to go by, probably bad. Her influence was enough to turn a pure heart such as Peach into a sadistic monster in human form. Of course, a pure heart was the necessary ingredient to become a Yureidell in the first place, but she lacked more information besides baseless conjecture.

A few minutes had passed, and they soon found themselves in front of a mansion. It was surrounded by a low stone wall and an iron gate. A pair of Koopas opened the way as one of the escorts identified himself.

The roadway inside was lined with cedar trees, or something quite similar to them. Mario was no botanist, nor was he exactly interested in plant life; as long as it looked good and smelled nice, it worked as decoration as far as he was concerned.

The steps to the manor were lit by a double line of Blue Podoboos. They hopped up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Mario climbed the steps the only way he felt natural, by jumping and skipping most of it. Vivian followed behind, staring into the Podoboos that seemed to stare back at her.

 _Nice fire ghosts..._

Burly and aging, "The Shogun" wore a brick red colored cuirass with six four-layered tassets. His head was covered under a Kabuto helmet and its nape guard of the same color, crowned by a small golden Chain Chomp that sat as its crest. His sleeve armor and its accompanying shoulder armor struggled to cover the bulk of his arms. He nodded respectfully to Mario, but maintained a dignified air. Vivian, on the other hand, felt intimidated by his squinting eyes and thick braided mustache.

Vivian didn't really meet a lot of royalty before, save the princess and Bowser, but they were different. Peach was kind and made people forget she was royalty for the most part. Bowser is just, well, Bowser. He didn't act the part of a king and did not care to. This Shogun, however, was different. He was calm and self-confident, especially with those two swords tied to his waist. Vivian had to resist shaking when the Shogun's eyes fell on her.

"Ah," the Shogun said, raising his arm to Mario. "Master Mario, how great of you to join us!"

 _Chargin' Chuck... Great!_ Mario groaned mentally but he reciprocated the hand shake. He didn't say anything, however.

The Chargin' Chuck chuckled "I had heard that you were a man of few words, ha ha ha!"

"If that's the case then you'd also know that I like getting straight to the point, yes?"

"Of course, Master Mario! I am Yūjin Hosonoga, the current ruling Khan of the Lentinula region. I have summoned you here to discuss a matter of a… delicate nature," Yūjin said with a smile and waved to his followers. They excused themselves with a salute and left the room.

Yūjin paused for a moment. "Perhaps the lady could enjoy some refreshments for a moment while we discuss this?"

Vivian sunk down partially and looked away at the mention of her name. Mario simply shook his head.

"My friends are a part of what I do. She stays or I leave. It is as simple as that," Mario answered flatly, crossing his arms. The whole secrecy thing was starting to make him even more suspicious.

Vivian perked up slightly after hearing Mario's answer and glided closer behind him.

"Master Mario, allow me to formally express my gratitude,"

"For what, dare I ask?"

"For your years of service to the Mushroom Kingdom and its throne," Yūjin spoke with passion, further confusing Mario. "You've been here for half a day, yet you solved the infamous Despa conundrum."

"News travel fast, I see," Mario replied indifferently.

"Out of necessity, Master Mario! Living near the Crimson Sea makes things a lot more difficult for the entire region. We need to be vigilant and account for both food and water, among other things."

"And where do we fit in this accounting?"

"You see, there are actually two of us Khans," Yūjin said and folded his arms behind his back. He walked slowly around Mario and Vivian. "Every four years we would hold a duel to decide who'd be the ruling Khan."

"You want Mario to represent you..." Vivian finally spoke in a nervous whisper. Both Mario and Yūjin shifted their gazes to her, causing her to pull her hat over her face.

"What makes you say that, Vivian?" Mario asked softly.

"I-I saw a flier in the marketplace..."

Mario turned back to the Shogun. "While I would welcome a brawl any day, what makes you think I want to represent you?"

"Normally we hold a tournament to decide who would be the representative for the duel. However, the legendary Mario does not need to prove himself." Yūjin laughed and walked back to the center of the room. "I have something you seek, Master Mario. Represent me in the duel and it shall be yours! Win or lose, doesn't matter." He reached into a small pouch that hung under his Katana and pulled something small from it. "Is this not what you seek?"

Mario and Vivian glanced at the small, purplish fragment in his hand. A Star Fragment. There was no doubt about it. It looked like it could fit snugly with the part they already had.

 _Of course, it figures._ Mario could help but close his eyes and laugh. "While it is true that we are looking for that fragment, I'm going to need more information if I'm going to represent you. For all I know, you could end up abusing your position."

"Ah, but of course, Master Mario," Yūjin responded. "We pride ourselves on transparency. While each Khan has his own method of governing, we still discuss matters together before we act."

"What's the point of a ruling Khan if both of you discuss things before hand anyway?"

"The ruling Khan brings everything to the table. In simpler words, they are the one that suggest a course of action to be discussed and potentially followed upon."

Vivian was lost in her thoughts, not completely following the course of the argument.

 _Why didn't the compass point to him first? He is closer than Khayalla and Edoma. Isn't the compass supposed to point to the star fragments? Are the pieces numbered?_

Skolar said that it will guide them to their destination, but never specified beyond that.

"Hmm, What do you think, Vivian?" Mario turned to Vivian asking for her opinion, but she was still lost in her thoughts. "Vivian?" He snapped his fingers twice, finally drawing her attention.

"Huh? Oh Mario, sorry; I was lost in my thoughts for a moment," the Yureidell blushed. "E-everyone seems happy here so... maybe we could lend a hand? It's only a friendly tournament after all..."

Mario massaged his chin, thinking for a second, then spoke. "Well, if it's good enough for Vivian, it's good enough for me. Looks like you got yourself your representative, Yūjin. The sooner we're done with this, the better!"

"Most excellent, Master Mario! I shall brief you on how the procedure is and you can be on your way."

 _Something feels wrong. There is something in here… watching us..._

"Um, excuse me, Your Grace..." Vivian stammered awkwardly. "Might I be excused? I-I have something I need to do..."

"Is everything alright, Vivian?" Mario inched closer with a worried look.

"N-nothing, Mario. I just need some f-fresh air, that's all..."

"Of course you may, Mistress Vivian. Shall I call for an escort?" Yūjin asked, sounding as concerned as Mario himself.

"T-that won't be necessary... Thank you." Vivian bow awkwardly and sunk down in the shadows, leaving the two men behind.

"Your companion has a spark that is lost to these lands."

"That's not the only thing she has..." Mario sighed as he looked down to where she sunk. She couldn't go too far since he controlled the distance she was allowed to roam, but he still worried about her.

* * *

The shadows still felt a bit oppressive, doubly so now that she felt someone spying on her and Mario. Vivian swam around the shifting shadows, trying to discern what it was that watched them.

 _Could it be another Yureidell? Who else can navigate the shadows?_ She never really thought about it before, as there was no need to question it. A Shadow Siren was expected to dive in the shadows after all. It's not like she crossed anyone in there before.

"Oh, are we lost, child?" a disembodied voice spoke, startling Vivian. It sounded strangely familiar.

 _Eeep, the Queen?_

As if to prove her right, the Shadow Queen manifested in front of her. She assumed the same form she had within the Shadow World proper. She still bore a vague appearance to Princess Peach but it lacked fine details, making her looks like a faceless blob.

"W-what are you doing here?" Vivian mustered her courage to sound determined, to mixed results.

"Muh huh huh... Quite outspoken without your dear Mario around, aren't we?" the Queen laughed and coiled around Vivian. "What you seek is over there." She raised her arm slowly and pointed to a nearby spot within the shadows.

 _What is she playing at? Should I trust her?_ Vivian wasn't sure what the Queen's appearance meant for her. She did help them in Shadow Despa, which was part of her domain. Why was she in the shadows outside then?

Feeling like she had nothing to lose, Vivian fired a bolt of flames to where the Queen pointed her to. To her surprise, there was a puff of smoke, followed by a small body dropping. It appeared to be some sort of black rectangular doll with pointy ears and two red buttons under the eyes.

 _The spy was a… doll?_ Vivian approached the curious object with an air of confusion, only for the doll itself to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Vivian turned around to the Queen, expecting an answer from her.

"A clever little Ninji," the Queen laughed. "Aren't they adorable?"

"How come he can get inside the shadows?"

"The Shadows are very hospitable, my dear. Muh huh huh." The Shadow Queen's laugh started to fade, as did her body.

"No! Wait! I want to ask you something." Vivian raised her hand as she called the Queen.

"I can't say no to my darling Yureidells. I'll meet you by that cliff the next time you are there. Time is running short..."

Her voice echoes as her being dissipated completely, leaving Vivian behind.

 _A Ninji... I better tell Mario. He probably knows what about them. What's with the stench, though. It smells like… Garlic..._

The Ninji might have been gone, but she still felt like she was being watched. She was sure that it wasn't Fawful, just something, or someone else that was less perhaps less malevolent.

 _I better return to Mario before he gets worried._ the Yureidell thought to herself as she swam upwards, ready to leave the shadows behind for the time being.

 _Wah heh heh..._

* * *

Luigi stood confused in the middle of the panicking crowd. Soul Termina degenerated into chaos as everyone screamed 'Chupatasma' and flailed around. The spooky and otherworldly atmosphere of the Land betwixt was all but eradicated by the current flow of events.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luigi asked his two lady companions as he backed away slowly into a wall.

" _Like I would know. I'm as confused as you, Luigi,"_ Starlow said, stumped at what was happening.

"Bow? Any ideas? I wouldn't mind if this was one of your tricks for once."

" _Nope! I'm afraid I have nothing to do with it,"_ she answered calmly. " _I can tell what it is about, but you still have to figure it out yourself afterwards."_

"Enough with the riddles, woman! Just tell us!"

" _Ghost sucker,"_ she said with a snicker. " _That's what the king's big bad nemesis is known as."_

Luigi could hear Starlow trying and failing to stifle her own laughter. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great! Why am I not surprised?"

" _It's not that bad. You have to reach out to them. The king most likely blew everything out of proportion and threatened to punish them severely and all that."_

"I'll give it a try, not like I have a choice." Luigi sighed and walked forward. He then took a deep breath. "People People! Can we just calm down for a moment?!"

"He's on the offensive! Run for it!" yelled one Lantern Ghost.

"Don't look into his eyes! He's trying to suck you in!"

"It's his big fat nose you got to watch out for. That's where he keeps his captives!" screamed an Eerie as it pointed its stubby arm to its own notstrills.

Luigi couldn't help but rub his forehead in annoyance. Sure, he had gotten used to ghosts scrambling about when he discovered them, but this was ridiculous. Their wild claims about him were getting wilder and, if what Bow claimed was true, then they had no reason to fear whatsoever.

"QUIET!" Luigi snapped, unable to contain it anymore. The entire crowd froze where they floated and turned around, gazing at the lone human standing in the middle of them.

"In case everybody had forgotten, I can't hurt anyone in this place, and I'm not here to 'suck' anyone. I don't even have the vacuum with me," Luigi said matter-of-factly. "And I certainly don't have a big nose!"

" _Looks like they struck a nerve,"_ Bow giggled from within his head.

" _Totally!"_

" _Will you two be quiet?"_

Everything went silent for a few more moment, until a Polterpiranha stepped forward. "Oh yeah? How are we supposed to take your word for it? If you're here, then it means that you have a ghost with you. If you have a ghost with you, then you most likely do not even need your so-called vacuum."

Luigi stared awkwardly at the cobalt blue Piranha. "That didn't make any sense at all..."

"Yeah, what he said!" shouted a Ghoul Guy from the audience.

The Piranha turned around. "If you have a better explanation then you come up with one!" he shouted back at him.

"I bet he's here to take over as king of all ghosts!"

"I think he's here to kill us all and himself too. Just look at him!"

The crowd broke into wild claims once more, and Luigi couldn't help but sigh.

"These guys are nuts," he said as he ruffled his hair.

" _They've probably been stuck here for at least 20 years. Entertainment is scarce,"_ Bow replied nonchalantly.

" _I have the impression that that's only you, Bow,"_ Starlow said. Focusing, she tapping into Eldstar's blessing. " _This is definitely the right place, Luigi. Whatever, or whoever we're looking for is in this village thing."_

"Listen, everyone!" Luigi raised his voice again, drawing the attention of the countless ghosts. "You don't want me here, and I'm on a tight schedule. Don't you have a leader or elder or some _one_ I can speak with so I can be on my way?"

The ghosts exchanged quick glances for a moment, then they moved to the side, revealing a figured that bore a familiar appearance. She wore a light purple cloak that covered most of her body, buttoned by a star emblem that covered her neck. Her tropical indigo hair extended with a curl over her forehead as two bangs drooped down to her feet from the side.

" _Talk about a blast from the past,"_ Bow smiled.

"I have been expecting you, Luigi," the ghost of the ancient mage spoke as she floated closer to Luigi. "I am Madam Merlar. The stars speak to me through my dreams."

" _At this point I'd be more surprised if they claimed the stars didn't speak to them,"_ Luigi thought to himself before greeting Merlar. "Then I assume you know why I am here."

"Indeed I do, child," Madam Merlar replied solemnly. The star emblem shone in a gentle night as the ground shook, pushing away all the builds in favor of a large crevice in the middle of the village. "Venture to the depths of the Soul Origo and pass its trials. You'll find what you seek at the end of the path and you will put these ghosts at ease."

"Trials? What kind are we talking about?" Luigi asked reprehensibly. Bow knew about the Land Betwixt and Soul Termina, but she never mentioned these trials. She had no real reason to omit it either.

"It is different for each person. I can tell you a shortened version of the tale of its creation if it would put your mind at ease," the mage Revenant offered.

Luigi thought about it for a moment and opened his mouth to voice his agreement, except he felt a tug from inside his head.

" _No! Trust me, you do not want to hear that,"_ she said as she struggled to keep him quiet. " _She's an ancestor of Merlon and I can assure you that's where he got his talkativeness from. That and I don't think she understands what the word short means."_

"Eh, it's alright. I can figure it out for myself. We're really in a hurry..." Luigi declined politely, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

"It's unfortunate, but the choice is yours," she spoke, closing her glowing green eyes. "Good luck, child."

Luigi nodded and saluted the sage ghost. He then jumped into the spinning, mist spewing vortex in the ground.

"He'll never make it!"

"I'll give him a week."

"I'll give him eleven minutes!"

"What do you think, Madam Merlar?" The ghosts turned to the dead mage, hopeful for a curt answer.

"He is not your enemy, and he may be your greatest allies yet. Await his return, and then you shall see for yourself," Merlar spoke in a gentle voice before moved away, leaving the masses in confusion. They knew to trust her over the years but it seemed odd that the 'Chupatasma' would be on their side, whatever the reasons may be. Trying to get answers from her would simply be an exercise in futility. They continued whispering among themselves, having no choice but to wait for his return as they continued their conjecturing.

* * *

 **Stardown:** **Despa actually means something else in another language (And in southern Sarasan as far as the story is concerned). It's funny since it sounds like despair, and as such, is low effort but the meaning behind it worked fine for me. The Badge Mario gave away helped him get into the Shadow World, which now Vivian knows how to do without. No relation to Anstasma there, just a play on Chupacabra xD I'd like to thank you for your assistance thus far and I'm glad you enjoy the story (So far at least xD)**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading and for enduring the older horrendous chapters (Typos and punctuation wise). Next two chapters will have a boss fight each as the story will take some nice new turns. See ya next time :)**


End file.
